Bound To You
by Blissinator
Summary: Trying to find out which Original the gangs bloodline leads to, Bonnie produces a spell that sends Caroline into the past; learning more about Klaus and uncovering secrets she never expected, Caroline begins to realize that nothing is merely coincidence.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this idea up just yesterday and decided I had to write a story about it. It's a story about Klaus and Caroline, although in this chapter it lacks Klaus, it is necessary I explain to you how this whole transportation thing works. So thanks for reading Klaroline lovers! **

"Ok, now what." Caroline said, looking down at the copper dish that now held a few strands of her hair. She watched Bonnie run her hands down the Grimoire, her eyes rapidly moving across it.

"I need your ring." Bonnie said, her hand held out. Caroline sighed, yanking off her daylight ring and handing it to her witchy friend.

"Are we even sure this is going to work?" Damon said, his voice hinting that he highly doubted it. Bonnie shot him a look that shut him up quick.

"Trust me, it'll work." Bonnie said before she began murmuring a spell, her hand closed tight around Caroline's ring.

Caroline looked over at Elena who shrugged her shoulders and then looked at Stefan who sighed deeply. As Bonnie finished, Caroline felt Elena walk up next to her.

"Caroline you know you don't have to do this, I coul-" Elena began to say, but she was cut off by Damon.

"No YOU can't, because you're a defenseless human, if you were to die or get hurt there, then when you come back, your condition will follow you. And only one of us can go, which means no one would be there to protect you." Damon said, glancing at Bonnie. "Right witch?" Bonnie merely nodded her head, paying little attention to him. Elena rolled her eyes.

"I would do it but-" Damon began to say, but this time Elena cut him off.

"You have to protect me, right?" Elena said in a mocking tone.

Damon rolled his eyes. "More like protect the whole vampire race. If Ric's alter ego, Stabby Mcstab Stab decides to make an appearance, Stefan and I need to be prepared to handle IT." Damon said, crossing his arms over his chest. Stefan remained silent, although you could see him and Elena share a look.

Caroline breathed heavily, here she was, in the center of the Salvatore's house watching Bonnie prepare a spell that would send her into the past, her mission was to figure out which Original her, Damon, and Stefan's bloodline ended with, considering they could only trace back to Rose. If they figured out which Original to NOT kill, then maybe this whole nightmare would be over, that is, if it isn't Klaus. If it is Klaus, well, they were as good as screwed. Although a part of Caroline hoped that it was Klaus, then Tyler would live. Everyone had been tip toeing around that subject lately, and Caroline knew it was because if it turned out that they weren't a part of Klaus' bloodline then Klaus would be as good as dead, even if that meant killing Tyler with him.

"Ok Caroline, I need to you listen to me," Bonnie said handing Caroline back her ring, she slipped it on, giving Bonnie her full attention. "The thing about this spell is that, it isn't scheduled." Bonnie said. Caroline raised an eyebrow, confused; Bonnie put a hand up as if to say 'let me finish'. "What I mean by that is, only when the past, present and future are parallel with each other, can you be sent into the past, which means that that could happen at any time; which is why I said there isn't a set schedule because you never know when you're going to be sent. You see, you can only be transported when two of the three, either past present or past future, are lined up with each other." Everyone paused to consider this. Bonnie rolled her eyes, "it's confusing, I know."

"So what your saying is that I could be taking a nice hot shower in the comfort of my own home, and then the next thing I know I could be naked in a pile of mud somewhere in the 1700's?" Caroline said, she could see Damon smiling from the side.

Bonnie took a breath, looking around. "Well you don't have to put it like that, but, yeah."

"Caroline-" Elena began putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Nope," Caroline said putting a hand up. "I'm fine, it's fine, let's just get this over with."

"Ok," Bonnie said reading the Grimoire again, "It says that with this spell you'll only have five opportunities to be transported, after that you can't go back, and you're only allowed a certain amount of time in each time period."

"So don't mess up," Damon said in a whisper, Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Wait she's being sent to different time periods? Why not just one?" Stefan said raising an eyebrow. Bonnie looked back at him.

"As I said, only when the past and present line up can she be transported, every time they line up the time period she enters could be different, we don't have a say of which era she lands in." Bonnie said, then turning back to Caroline. "Although you can be sure that wherever you're transported at least one of the Originals will be there."

Caroline nodded, she was a bit scared to be honest, she had a hard enough time managing the PRESENT, and now she was being sent into the past. She was kicking herself for sleeping during all four years of high school history.

"Maybe you can woo Klaus into telling you who he's turned, and hope he doesn't say Rose." Damon said, walking over to his scotch and pouring himself a drink.

Caroline rolled her eyes and watched Bonnie pack up the Grimour.

"Wait, that's it?" Caroline asked, standing up from her seated position.

"Yep," Bonnie said, pulling her book bag over her shoulder, watching all of them carefully. "Now we wait."

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope everything makes sense, if it doesn't, just message me. PLEASE tell me if you like where this is going, I can't wait to share with you the epic Klaroline story I have planned. Please Review, and thank you thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline flopped her body onto Elena's bed, burying her face in a pillow.

"This is _torture_," Caroline said, her voice muffled. She removed her face from the pillow and pushed herself upright so she could stare at her two friends who were closely examining a bag full of nail polish.

"How long has it been?" Elena mumbled, not taking her eyes from the light blue bottle she had in her hand.

"A century," Caroline replied pushing her hair back.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's been _three_ days," she said shooting Caroline a look.

"Same thing," Caroline mumbled, watching Elena pick out a deep red bottle from the batch and shake it. "How long does this thing take anyways?" Caroline whined.

"Caroline," Bonnie sighed looking at her friend. "It'll happen when it happens, but for now can we please just paint our nails and listen to Taylor Swift on repeat?"

Caroline looked up at Bonnie's smiling face, then looked at Elena who was shaking her head and laughing.

"It's just, I'm paranoid all the time. I've even taken up wearing my bathing suit in the shower." She said, her arms flailing, which was how she got when she was about to have a break down.

Elena walked over to her blonde friend, and sat down next to her on the bed. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Elena asked, worried.

"I've already considered reversing it, until I realized that it was irreversible." Bonnie said, sitting down on the other side of Caroline. "Maybe it won't even work."

"Guys, I'm fine," Caroline said taking a deep breath. "It's just, not every day a girl gets to go back in time, without knowing how long she's going to be there, looking for information that could be incredibly hard to find."

"We know," Bonnie said, linking her arm with Caroline's. All three of them shared a look. "By the way, when you're there, make sure you don't lose your daylight ring." Bonnie said and she stood up, grabbing a pink from the pile of colors.

"Why?" Caroline said, concerned.

"Because if you don't have it on when it's time for you to come back, you could be stuck there." Bonnie said, grimacing. Caroline looked like she was about to cry. "I was reading more about it last night; when I did the spell I did the portal through your ring, it's just a precaution, nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?" Caroline said, standing up and pacing the room. "Bonnie! I could be stuck in the freaking 1800's! Or worse, the 1960's…" She was completely horrified; she walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, splashing her face with water.

"Caroline," Elena said smiling at her friend. "I believe in you."

"Gee thanks, that makes me feel _so_ much better." Caroline said rolling her eyes, the girls burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, also, there's another thing," Bonnie started to say in between laughs, but then something weird happened, her voice began to fade. "It's very important that you-" Then it was gone, it was as if she suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence. Caroline frowned at her reflection in the mirror.

"What-" Caroline began to say but as soon as she turned her head to look at her friends, she realized they weren't there. Elena's bed was gone, in its place was a wooden desk with a lamp on it, and papers scattered along the top.

Caroline stood up straight, and turned her head back to the mirror, but it was gone, instead she was staring at a wooden wall. She ran her fingers over the place where Elena's bathroom mirror had been located; the touch was real, she felt the splinters enter her skin and then fall from it.

"It worked," Caroline whispered, stepping away from the wall and entered the small office that had been Elena's room.

She heard screaming coming from below the house, it wasn't a scream of someone in pain, but a scream of pleasure. Caroline frowned walking toward the closed door to the left of her. When she opened it, the first thing she noticed was the detailed décor that surrounded her. Paintings hung from the walls of the small house, for a moment she had forgotten her mission, had forgotten she was in a strange place, and only focused on the paintings that were crafted so beautifully that she couldn't take her eyes from them. She didn't notice when a woman came up next to her, grabbing her face and pulling her head so that her eyes had no choice but to fall upon an icy blue stare.

"What _are_ you wearing?" The older woman said, her voice was sharp and commanding. Caroline was shocked, she looked down at her clothing; it was the same clothes she had been wearing at Elena's house. Jeans, with a light blue blouse.

"Um," Caroline said, but she didn't have time to explain as she was yanked away by the older woman, who had her arm in a death grip.

"How are you going to please men in this?" She said examining Caroline's clothes. "I've never seen such horrid garments."

The woman continued to drag Caroline through the small halls, and she didn't protest, it wasn't like she had any idea where she was going anyways. Caroline continued to look at the walls, which had more than a few paintings hanging from them. Then Caroline remembered what Damon had told her.

"_The first thing you do is figure out what time period you're in_." Damon had said, he had also given her a mini history lesson, telling her the big no no's, one of them was yabbing her mouth too much, at which she glared at him.

"Excuse me, this may seem like a weird question but exactly what year is it?" Caroline asked in her sweetest tone. The woman looked at her as if she just asked how babies were born. Although Caroline was relieved when she answered without question.

"It's 1534," the woman said, then paused and added. "I swear, their making you whores dumber and dumber by the girl."

Caroline was offended, had this old nag just call her a whore? Caroline was about to protest when they suddenly entered a room full of women in long gowns with their boobs hanging halfway out of their bodices.

"Oh boy.." Caroline mumbled when another lady suddenly grabbed her.

"Dress her please, I have no idea where she got those rags from but make her presentable." The old lady said to a younger woman who Caroline was now in the hands of.

"Girls," The old lady said clapping her hands to get the attention of the women who were busy giggling and gossiping among themselves. They kept staring back at Caroline pointing, giggling, and glaring. Caroline had been a former mean girl, and it didn't matter what century you were in, she knew these girls didn't like her. "These men are expecting you to show them a good time, and I know all this training wasn't for nothing, now go and make me proud." The girls laughed and clapped at the old lady's command.

Suddenly, as Caroline watched the younger woman strip off her old clothes and begin to dress her in a long revealing gown, she knew what this place was, it was a whore house. The universe transported her to a _whore_ house.

"Thanks a lot," Caroline mumbled to the universe.

"What was that?" The woman asked as she now prepared to tighten Caroline's bodice strings.

"Nothing," Caroline said, obviously pissed, things were not turning out as she planned. Although then again what did she expect this was going to be? Rainbows and butterflies?

"Suck in," the woman said as she yanked on the strings, making Caroline gasp.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline tried to remind herself that things could be a hell of a lot worse, but the more she thought about it, the less convinced she was. All of the girls entered a room, where a little more than a handful of men stood. Caroline was at the very back of the train of women.

The girl in front of her suddenly turned around, "women who are last are never picked," the girl said.

Caroline shot her a look, which made the girl turn around quickly.

"Gentlemen," The old lady, whom I had recently learned was named Mary, spoke loudly, gathering everyone's attention. "It's first come first serve, and I believe the man in the far back was the first to pay, so come up and claim your lady." The girls giggled and pushed each other so that they were front and center.

"Oh, he's handsome." The girl in front of Caroline said. Caroline tried to look over the women who were now standing in front of her, blocking her view, but it was no use, so she squeeze through a small hole next to a taller woman, and now she could see the scene in front of her.

When Caroline saw whom it was she almost fell back. It was Klaus, he was _here. _Suddenly Damon's words rose to her mind again. _"The second thing you do is find an Original, preferably Klaus." _

Here he was, in front of her, and she thought it would take forever to find just one Original. He _had_ to pick her, she knew this was the only chance she would get to talk with him, to try and get him to tell her about his bloodline. But how was she going to make sure he picked her? She was in a sea of women, and _he_ was picking. But she already knew exactly what she had to do.

"Me!" Caroline yelled, pushing her way through the women in front of her. She could feel the hateful stares that were penetrating her back as she pushed up front and out of the small huddle of women. "You want me."

When Klaus' eyes fell upon her he seemed shocked at first, as if he was witnessing something outrageous, which in this time, it probably was. But the hell with what Damon said, if yapping her mouth got her what she wanted then that's what she would do.

"Oh my, I am sorry sir, this one, she is very," Mary said trying to find the right words, she glared down at me, "spontaneous." She paused, looking back at him. "I'm sure any of the other girls would suit you better."

Klaus didn't take his eyes from Caroline; it was as if she, fascinated, mesmerized him. He looked like present day Klaus, except his clothing was different; he was wearing a vest, and dark leather pants. He looked very handsome, but Caroline quickly stopped herself from thinking anymore about his appealing appearance, she was here for a reason. Caroline continued to stare at him, her eyes never leaving his.

"I want her," Klaus said suddenly, pointing at Caroline. Relief flooded through her, it had worked.

"Sir, I am sure-" Mary began to say.

"You are sure of nothing. You do not know what I want, and when I say I want her, I suggest you listen." He spoke quickly and dangerously although his voice was smooth and calm.

Mary swallowed, looking from Caroline to him. "Yes sir." She said, and then she turned to Caroline and nodded, suggesting that she should follow him. Klaus turned without saying a word to Caroline and began to walk away; she followed him, watching the men watch her. They were all fascinated, she could see it in their eyes, and for the first time that day, she was self conscious about how she looked. She was exposing way too much in the breast area and her dress had many holes running through it, exposing her left thigh.

Expecting to be taken to one of the rooms below the house, where Caroline had assumed all the 'pleasure sounds' were coming from, she was surprised to find Klaus leading her outside, where a carriage and horse awaited. Klaus turned around and seeing the confused look on her face he responded. "I will not stay with you here in this rundown slum, we will go back to my residence, I think you will find it more enjoyable there." He said smiling at her, and offering her a hand into the carriage. Caroline had to admit that that was considerate, although she wouldn't expect Klaus to have sex with someone in a whorehouse anyways. She was grateful for the escape though, and now she had to figure out what her next move was. He was obviously expecting something from her, but then again she was also expecting to gain info from him. Caroline hoped that this would be clean and simple, but she knew she was dead wrong, there was no easy way out.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LIKE? DON'T LIKE? Feedback helps. Thanks for reading friends! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't thank you guys enough for reading my story, it means to world to me that you guys like it. I have so much planned for this story and I hope you like the direction it is headed. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **

Caroline bit her lip, watching the trees pass by the carriage window. The trip seemed to take forever, although maybe it just seemed that way considering Klaus and her hadn't said a word to each other since he had helped her into the carriage. She didn't know this Klaus, although she didn't know present day Klaus that well either, but at least she knew somewhat how he would react. Here, she knew nothing about this Klaus, and she could already tell he was different then the one she knew in the present. He was more polite…more innocent? No that couldn't be the right word choice, but there was something about the way he carried himself that made him seem more pure than future Klaus; which made her relax more, he didn't make her feel so uneasy.

Klaus didn't look at her once the entire ride, which allowed her time to think without being analyzed. Once they reached his house, and she stepped out of the carriage, she considered laughing. There, in front of her wasn't a house; it was a palace, with acres of yard. She let out a laugh; it was magnificent, although how could she expect anything less than this from him? It looked like one of the palaces that Caroline had seem in old movies, it reminded her of Mr. Darcy's in Pride and Prejudice.

"Something funny?" Klaus said, he was now watching her closely. She turned her head to meet his gaze.

"Oh, no. You're pal- home is beautiful." She said sweetly, she needed to be on her best behavior, no snarky comments. The only way to get the info she wanted was to play nice.

Klaus didn't seem to think anything of her comment because he turned his gaze away from her and motioned for Caroline to follow him. Caroline was still gasping as they entered his home, the art along the walls was magnificent, and the detailed marble statues were profound. She followed Klaus up a few flights of stairs; he was always a few steps ahead of her. As they reached the top step and he turned a corner into a large room, Caroline followed, still amazed by the architecture of his home.

"It really is beautiful," Caroline whispered, entering what she assumed was his room, she could feel Klaus' eyes steady on her. When she finally turned to look at him, his gaze didn't break away; and for the first time, Caroline realized the word she had been searching for to describe the new, or in this case, old Klaus, he looked _sad._ It was a silent sadness, one that was easily covered up by his stern looks, but it was there, she could see it as he stared at her.

"What is your name?" He asked suddenly.

"Caroline," She whispered, biting her lip.

He nodded. "My name is Niklaus, but you will call me Klaus." He instructed as he began pacing the room. He kept one eye on her though, examining her.

"You're not like other women, are you?" He said, squinting at her, as if there was something he just couldn't figure out.

"You're only saying that because I publically humiliated myself back there," She said with a nervous laugh.

"Humiliated?" Klaus said, frowning. "Did you see the way those girls were looking at you? The way the _men_, were looking at you?" Caroline parted her lips about to say something but he continued. "Those girls wanted to _be_ you, and the men wanted to be _with_ you."

Caroline didn't know what to say, she had felt the girls angry stares, but never considered for a moment that they were envy stares. To her, she looked like a mess, what with her dress and the way she had burst through the crowd of women.

"I-I didn't realize," Caroline said, then mentally kicked herself for sounding like a fool, Caroline Forbes never stuttered, but he had made her feel something, what, she wasn't sure. Suddenly Caroline came back down to earth, she needed to focus.

"Just so you know," She started making sure her head was high. "I'm not a whore, and I don't plan on sleeping with you." She hadn't meant it to sound so mean, as if it was a disgrace to sleep with him, although Klaus didn't seem to notice because he smiled a little.

"I know," he said, his voice was low, and his smiled stayed.

"Well, good." She said looking around the room, she now realized she had her hands on her hips, her defense stance. She removed them, she needed to remain calm, but something about him and her being alone in this room together made her jumpy. She knew she couldn't leave his place though; she had to find a way to stay because she had found out zero information about the bloodline.

"You painted these?" She asked suddenly, pointing at the paintings on the wall, she had said this only because she remembered Klaus telling her at the ball how much he enjoyed art and drawing, which now she was thanking future him for showing her that or else she would have had nothing to talk about.

"I did," He said, he appeared to be coming out of a trance as he looked from her to a painting of a detailed landscape. "How did you know?"

"I heard around," she said, with a small smile dancing across her lips.

Klaus paused and considered this. "Where are you from, exactly?" He said, turning to her now, he was only about a foot away, close enough that she could hear him breathing.

Caroline paused, she hadn't exactly thought this through, she didn't have a British accent so she could say from here, and the US hadn't settled yet so…

"Switzerland," she blurted, not meeting his gaze. There was a short silence and then she heard Klaus chuckle a little, she looked at him.

"Switzerland?" He said, laughing.

"Yeah, Switzerland." She said, with a straight and serious face. They both knew it was a lie, but Klaus didn't push her further; he was intrigued by the mystery that surrounded her.

Caroline glanced down at her dress, which she hated; it made her feel too exposed. Noticing her discomfort, Klaus offered her new clothes.

"I have dresses, if you wish to change." He said, examining her garments.

"Yes please," Caroline said, watching Klaus step out of the room for a moment and whisper something to someone standing just outside.

Klaus walked back in, looking at Caroline. "They'll bring you a new dress shortly."

"Thank you," She said, leaning up against one of his dressers.

"How _did_ you find your way into the whorehouse?" He asked, with a slight smile upon his lips.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's a long story."

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline slipped off her whore dress, and threw it to the side with a shudder. She examined the new dress Klaus had provided her with. It was gorgeous, it was a corset of course, but the white and light pink lace running up and down it was to die for. She was in 16th century fashion heaven.

She slipped it on making sure the corset was in place, Klaus had told her a maid would be along shortly to fasten her up, and then she should join him for dinner. Caroline looked at herself in the mirror, she was pleased with herself, here she had found Klaus even if it was a little rough to begin with, what with the whorehouse and all but she had managed without once having a break down. Now all she needed to do was figure out this whole bloodline situation.

Suddenly, something caught Caroline's eye, it was red, or at least a piece of it was. When Caroline turned her eyes to look at the object, she saw it was a letter, sitting on one of Klaus' dressers. She walked over to it, picking it up; it had a red seal on it. She saw that it had been opened because the seal was broken; it looked to have been read more than a few times. Snooping had always been one of Caroline's fine traits, or at least she considered it one, and besides she needed answers.

She opened the letter glancing at the loopy handwriting, defiantly written by a woman. Although she noticed that it was not addressed to Klaus, it read: _My dear sweet Henry. _A woman named Irene had signed it. Why would Klaus' have other peoples love letters in his room? It was odd. Then Caroline noticed that there were more letters tucked away in a small compartment on the back of the dresser, she could see the letters peaking out. One by one she slipped them out, reading the beginning lines of each. All were to another man that wasn't Klaus, and all were from a woman. When Caroline reached the last letter, which was hidden in the back of the compartment, she noticed it was dusty, as if it hadn't been touched in awhile. She opened it, and for the first time, it was addressed to Klaus. _Niklaus, _it read in a cursive scrawl. At the bottom of the letter she saw a woman named Tatia had signed it. She began reading the letter from the beginning.

_I am terribly sorry my dear, for the pain I have caused you, it was not intentional, and you must understand that I truly did love you-_

But that was all Caroline had time to read as she heard a swift three knocks of the maid who called out, "Miss? Miss are you ready?"

Caroline quickly shoved the letters into the drawer, except for the one that had been left out. "Yes!" Caroline called out loudly as she turned to greet the maid, her heart racing as she begged herself to breath normally.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

She followed the maid down endless hallways as she led Caroline to the dining room. Caroline's thoughts kept running back to that letter to Klaus from a woman named Tatia, she had told him she_ loved_ him. Caroline couldn't help but wonder what happened to her, did Klaus turn her? But if he did then why weren't they together now? Then Caroline remembered that the letter said _did_, that she did love him, as if she didn't anymore. Caroline frowned at this, in her mind, once you loved someone you never stopped loving them. Although Caroline didn't have time to analyze the letters anymore because the maid brought her into a large room, where a table stretched, covering the length of it. She saw Klaus sitting at the very end of the extravagant table, and Kol, sitting on one side of Klaus. Kol looked very much the same as he did in the present time, all except for his clothes; he even had that cocky little grin that Caroline just wanted to slap off his face.

"Evening," Kol said smiling at Caroline, it wasn't a kind or considerate smile, like the ones Klaus gave her, it was disrespectful and somewhat crude, it made her shiver.

"Hello," she said, looking at Klaus who was smiling down at his plate as if he was laughing at some private joke.

"Caroline, love," he said looking up, and gesturing with his hand toward the chair on the other side of him. "Have a seat. This is my brother, Kol."

Caroline walked slowly over to the old fashioned chair, which was being pulled out by an old butler. She took a seat, trying to ignore the fact that her lugs were screaming from the pressure of the corset. She nodded at Kol, who tipped his head at her.

"You look lovely," Klaus whispered, as if Kol couldn't hear him. Caroline smiled and looked away, now focusing on her surroundings. There was no human food around which made Caroline frown, then suddenly as if on cue she began to feel the hunger that had been buried underneath the adrenaline, rise up. She needed blood, now.

"We have a little something special for tonight." Klaus said, waving his hand to someone in another room. Caroline watched as the butler brought in a younger looking woman that looked oddly familiar. Shocked, Caroline immediately noticed that it was one of the girls from the whorehouse. It was the smaller one that had turned around and told her that girls in the back weren't ever picked. Oh how Caroline wanted to rub it in her face, but she was too preoccupied by the thought of why this girl was _here_.

The butler led her over to Klaus, the girl never took her eyes from the ground. It wasn't until she reached him, and he grasped the bottom of her chin with his hand, pulling her head up, that the girl made eye contact with Caroline. At first the girl seemed shocked, looking from Caroline to Klaus, then she seemed angry.

"You," she said to Caroline, her mouth twisted as she snarled.

"Now now," Klaus said, pulling her attention back to him. "No need to be vicious."

Although the girl still did not look pleased, and she especially didn't look pleased when Klaus pulled up her left arm and bit into it. She whimpered, trying to break free, but Klaus had a good hold on her. He then removed his mouth and poured her blood into one of the wine glasses in front of him. When the glass was almost full he handed it to Kol, who took it, an amused look on his face.

They must know, Caroline thought, looking down at the pure white tablecloth, refusing to look at the whining girl. Why else would they do this in front of her? They must know she was a vampire. Then, suddenly, it all made sense.

Watching Klaus pour another glass full of the girl's blood and hand it to Caroline, she couldn't help but speak up.

"You know?" She said, her hungry fingers wrapping around the delicate glass that Klaus has handed to her. She refused to look in the girls' direction again, although Caroline could hear the butler leading her away.

"That you're a vampire?" Klaus said, taking a sip of his blood. "Of course."

"How?" She asked, pressing her lips together.

He looked away from her for a moment, looking at his brother then his own glass of blood.

"I couldn't hear your heart beat," he said, looking back to her. "And you seemed stronger than most girls, by the way you carried yourself."

Caroline merely nodded; looking the way the girl had left. "That was why you came to the whorehouse," She said suddenly, looking at him closely, he met her gaze. "Not because you were looking for…" she paused clearing her throat. "Not for sexual purposes, but for a human blood bag, that you can summon at your will."

She saw Kol laugh at this from the corner of her eye. "I find that whores are much more," Kol said, then pausing, staring at her. "Sweeter." Caroline shot him a disgusting look. "And anyways, it's not like those whores are good for anything else. Their purpose is to please, and that's exactly what their doing for us," he said pausing to flash a smile. "Just not in the way everyone expects."

Caroline looked at Klaus, who had a small hint of a smile on his lips. She rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe she actually expected any decency from him.

"Their not just whores," Caroline said, standing up suddenly, and although she hadn't particularly liked those girls, she knew what it felt like to want to be wanted. "Their human beings, _women_," she emphasized. "They don't deserve this."

Stealing one look at Klaus who didn't seem in the slightest bit amused, unlike Kol who was laughing so hard he was chocking on the blood from his glass. Caroline stormed away, disgusted, leaving her glass of blood even though her body screamed at her for turning away such a desirable offer.

Walking out of the room and into the fully lit corridor she tried to pretend like she knew where she was going, but in all honestly she was completely winging it. Taking turn after turn she was convinced she was completely lost when on one of the turns she crashed into someone.

Stumbling back a little, she caught herself on the side of the wall and saw that it was a woman. Her dress was large and elegant, far bigger than her own. The woman didn't seem that much older than Caroline, in fact, they could have been the same age. Caroline could smell the woman's blood pumping, as her adrenaline rushed, she was human. Her heartbeat began to grow louder as she eyed Caroline's dress.

"Is that my dress you have on?" The woman asked, her face beginning to grow red. The old butler appeared behind her.

"Ray, who is this woman?" She asked sharply, taking Caroline back.

"That is Miss Caroline, my lady," Ray said, starting to speak again but he was cut off.

"Did Niklaus bring her here?" She asked, this time her voice wasn't so shrill.

"Yes he did my lady," Ray said, looking away as if he didn't want to witness what was about to occur next.

"And who are you?" Caroline asked, making sure her voice was steady. The woman looked as if she were about to laugh at Caroline, as if she had asked to most absurd question.

"Why," she said, a fake smile appearing on her lips. "I am Niklaus' fiancé."

**Review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! I hope you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guy! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! I have so much planned for this story. **

It was probably wrong of her, actually it was very wrong of her to do what she did next, but she couldn't help it. Caroline burst into a fit of laughter that lasted a few short seconds. Then suddenly the woman's hand came flying and smacked her right across her left cheek. She stumbled back a little, feeling her cheek burn; she looked up at the woman. She could feel the anger in her grow, _how dare she_, Caroline thought bitterly. Caroline's eyes must have been getting dark, she could feel the black veins under her eyes, and judging by the horrified look that appeared across the woman's face, she knew this was true.

The woman began to slowly step away, her eyes filled with fear, and then in one swift movement she disappeared behind one of the hall corners.Caroline sighed, she didn't mean for her anger to over take her, but it isn't every day that Caroline Forbes gets slapped across the face.

Her mind reverted back to what the woman had said only moments before, she was Klaus' fiancé, and again this made Caroline laugh, she had never pictured Klaus as the type of man to commit to anyone.

Suddenly, for the first time, Caroline noticed that Ray the butler had stayed in the hallway, while his mistress ran; he didn't even bother to go after her.

He looked down the way she had gone, and shook his head.

Caroline gave him a tentative smile as he turned to look at her. "So, she doesn't know about…" Caroline began to say, but then trailed off.

"Oh, she does," Ray said, holding out his arm for her to grasp onto, and she did, looping her arm through his as they walked the hallway. "Although I wouldn't say she's the least bit pleased about it."

"Then why?" Caroline asked, she knew the answer but wanted Ray to say it.

"Arranged marriage," he said, shrugging his shoulders, Caroline nodded her head. "The Lord Niklaus was the one to arrange it. You see, the home Isabella comes from sits on this large piece of land that the Lord Niklaus had been itching to own, for reasons I know not. When she became of age, he had presented the offer to her father who accepted immediately. They were losing money, and could barely afford to keep the land anymore, so when the Lord Niklaus came across with this appealing deal, her father took it."

Caroline considered this. "I'm guessing she wasn't happy with the offer?" Caroline said, watching as Ray stopped to look at her.

"She did not know him, yet she had heard stories, stories about the Mikaelson family." He said, his voice low.

"You mean about them being vampires?" Caroline said, and Ray nodded at this.

"At first she was frightened, she would hardly even look at him and she moved about the halls like a ghost." Ray said, continuing to walk. "Of course as time passed she became aware of the status that was soon to be hers, she would no longer be the small farm girl, but something much more valuable. This gave her a sense of cockiness, and superiority."

Caroline frowned, thinking about how superior Isabella had acted toward her before she realized that Caroline was a vampire, and then she had run, like a scared mouse.

"She still seems scared though," Caroline said. "I mean with the whole vampire thing."

Ray looked sad for a moment as he considered what she had said. "Wouldn't you be too if you knew you were inevitably going to die?"

Caroline knew this was true, Klaus would never keep her around, she was human, and a disposable to him. He would use her to gain this piece of land, and then he would probably kill her on their wedding night. Suddenly Caroline wasn't angry with Isabella, she felt _bad _for her. It wasn't her fault that she was marring a vampire that was sure to end her life when it had barely begun.

Then Caroline realized that they had stopped walking, they were now standing in front of a large door. She stared at it, confused.

"The Lord Niklaus asked me to offer you hospitality for the night, he said he would hate for you to leave in such horrendous weather," Ray said opening the door to a room, which had a bed, two dressers, a bathroom, and a full length mirror. Caroline looked out the window at the storm that had been raging; winds threw pieces of bark and leaves at the window, which produced a screeching sound that made Caroline grind her teeth. There was no way she was leaving, not just because of the storm, but she also needed to snoop some more, she wasn't sure how much more time she had left before she was sent back to the present, but she knew she needed to hurry. She kept on getting distracted, and she knew it, but there was so much she didn't know about Klaus' life at this time, not that she ever asked, _or cared,_ she thought, biting her lip.

"Thank you," she said to Ray, he bowed to her and asked her if she needed anything, she said that she could use for some blood, and without even cringing he was off and back in a matter of seconds with a glass, Caroline downed it quickly knowing it wouldn't satisfy her hunger, but it would keep her nerves calm at least for the night.

"Goodnight then Miss Caroline." He said, and then he was gone, leaving her to herself in this somewhat large room. It had been a long and horrendous day, and all Caroline wanted to do was crawl into her own bed at home, but she couldn't, she was stuck here, and everyone was expecting her to gather info. So far the only thing that even seemed slightly suspicious was this woman that had loved Klaus named Tatia. The only reason why that was a lead, was because Klaus could have turned her, and if Caroline found her, then maybe she could find out who Tatia turned, and then _maybe _one of the people she turned was Rose. One thing that could possible lead to another, but a thousand things that could lead to dead ends. Caroline sighed, walking over to the bed, which had a nightgown draped across it, along with another large poofy dress, for tomorrows outfit. Sitting on the handcrafted bedding, Caroline cradled her head in her hands.

Suddenly she heard a sound, it was a fluttering sound, like from a birds wings or a piece of falling paper. Caroline looked up from her hands, at first it was hard to spot, but then she saw it, falling from the ceiling, a small piece of white parchment turned over and over until it landed softly on the wooden floor. Caroline stared at it for a moment, curious as to where it had fallen from, then she got up and walked over to it. Bending down she grasped it in her hands, pulling it up, she saw that it was folded. Unfolding it she noticed familiar handwriting, although the message was somewhat odd.

_be careful who you talk to_

It was from Bonnie, it was her handwriting, but the message was confusing. Then Caroline noticed that the top half of the paper looked to have been burned off, and so did the bottom half of it. She could see the faint marks of more words that had been written above and below that one haunting line. Caroline remembered that Bonnie had wanted to tell her something before she had gone through the portal, was this what it had been? It must be important for her to attempt to send it through time, although only a part of it made it through. What the whole message was, Caroline didn't know, but that single sentence had her on edge the whole night.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline awoke to shouting. It was coming from just outside her door; a man was speaking in a low voice as a woman spoke loudly in a shrill voice. Caroline moaned and grumbled; she rolled over so that she could see herself in the full-length mirror, it was the first time she really looked at herself since she had arrived. She _looked _exhausted and worn out, _I guess that's what time travel does to a girl,_ she thought as she pushed the covers off of her. She felt something in her hand, and looking down she saw the crumpled up note that Bonnie had attempted to send to her, in which she only got half the message, she threw it aside, too stressed to try and decipher it. Caroline walked into the bathroom, as the man and woman outside her room kept at it, and washed her face. She could hear the woman's words loud and clear.

"What is she still doing here?" It was at this time, when Caroline really listened that she recognized it as Isabella's voice. Great.

"The Lord Niklaus insists that she stay," the man said, his voice was tiresome as if he had repeated this more than once.

Caroline expected Isabella to respond in some snarky way, but instead she heard her voice lower as she responded with a whinny, "Why?"

There was silence, and then she heard Isabella talk again. "He just likes her because she is one of _them_."

"Madam I don't think-" he said, and then he was cut off by three loud knocks on Caroline's door, whom she knew it was the annoying princess herself.

Washing her face hadn't really done anything, she still looked tired, but she stood up straight in spite of this, walked out of the bathroom and stood by the window as she called for Isabella to come in.

When Isabella entered Caroline noticed that she was in a long intricate red gown, that made Caroline's nightgown look like something pulled out of a garbage can. Isabella seemed pleased at this because she gave a slight smirk. It was gone quickly though, because she looked back at the guard to make sure he was following her, just in case there was a surprise attack by Caroline.

"Hello Caroline," she said sitting down on a chair that was on the opposite side of the room.

"Hi," Caroline said, as she laced her fingers together. This was completely uncomfortable, but Caroline tried her best to not make it seem so.

"Sorry about my disappearing act last night, you…" She paused swallowing. "Startled me." Caroline tried not to roll her eyes at this. Caroline eyed the guard who she saw had wooden stakes on his belt, which Caroline assumed were for her, precautions most likely.

"I just came to see for myself how elegant you really are," Isabella said, her hands placed delicately in her lap. Caroline cringed.

"Because I've been hearing from everyone what a beautiful and intriguing woman you are." She continued, a frown set on her face. "Although from what I saw last night, elegant isn't a word I would use to describe you." Caroline still didn't say anything; it took every nerve in her body not to pounce. "Even Niklaus appears to be taken by you, or so I hear from the maids in the kitchen. They said that he couldn't take his eyes from you. They said that he had never looked at any girl like he looked at you, not even me."

Isabella paused to let this sink in, there was water in her eyes but she turned away trying to hide her tears. Caroline frowned, she was envious of Caroline, and here she had thought that Isabella didn't want to be with Klaus, that she had hated him, but maybe it was he that had not even tried to be with her. Isabella was upset that Klaus had taken an interest in Caroline, instead of her; anyone could see that, even the guard who tried his best to focus on other things in the room.

"Do you even know him?" Isabella said, turning her eyes back to Caroline, she wasn't even bothering to hide her tears now. Caroline felt bad for her, yes she was a bitch, but she was like the girls from the whorehouse, all she wanted was to be loved.

"No," Caroline said, because in all honesty, she didn't, only a few select things, although she found herself learning more and more about him as time went on.

"Of course you don't because it was only yesterday that he picked you up from the whorehouse." Isabella said, she looked angry now. "It isn't fair," she whispered.

"You're just some sleazy whore, and-" she continued, she was standing now, her hands in fists as she shook with anger. She was cut off though, by someone else who had entered the room.

"Enough," Klaus said, he was standing in the doorway, his eyes angry and fixed on Isabella who seemed surprised at his appearance. Suddenly she seemed embarrassed, her cheeks turned a deep red, she began to cry more.

"I am your fiancé!" She said, hot tears rolling down her face. "And she," Isabella said, pointing a shaky finger at Caroline. "She's just a-" but that was all she had time to say before Klaus was next to her in a flash, his hand grasping her arm.

"I said, enough!" he said, he wasn't yelling but his voice was low and deep as if to say that if she were to speak another word it would be her last.

Isabella was now sobbing, fear had entered her eyes. She looked at Caroline one last time before pulling away from Klaus and exiting the room in a fit. The loyal guard following after her.

Klaus didn't say anything or look at Caroline for what seemed like forever, and suddenly she felt very self-conscious about her attire. Then he looked up at her, smiled a small smile and said, "Come, get dressed, I want to take you somewhere."

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

When Caroline had first arrived here, she had seen the magnificent palace, the statues and the paintings; she had also seen the large lawn that spread for miles and miles. But nothing had prepared her for the garden.

After she had gotten dressed, and freshened up, again, after the heated conversation with Isabella who had looked so sad, pathetic, and afraid in those last few moments with Klaus. Caroline had allowed Klaus to lead her to the back of his home, where a forest area seemed to cover most of the perimeter. They had walked along a path, and had finally arrived at a gate, which once you opened it and walked into the closed off area, there were flowers blooming in ever which direction and of every color, there was at least ten different kinds of trees, and what seemed to be a thousand different kinds of fruits and vegetables surrounding the area. It was a garden created by the heavens. There wasn't one rotting object in the entire garden. Once Caroline had taken it all in, and they began to walk through this tiny piece of heaven Caroline had to ask. Not because she felt bad for her, but because Caroline had convinced herself that it doesn't matter if she cares or not, this is the past, and you can't change the past. Everything has already happened, and there was no changing that, all she was here to do was get information, and she would use Isabella as her conversation starter.

"That was, um, interesting, back there." She said, watching Klaus who turned to look at Caroline. "Ray, kind of filled me in on the whole situation last night."

"Yes, well, Isabella is an interesting girl, very emotional. It's as if she has forgotten that this whole thing was arranged on land not on love." Klaus said, bending down to grasp a red rose which he plucked easily. He twirled it in his hand as he continued to talk. "It wasn't because I enjoyed her, or liked her. She was just a stepping stone in a much bigger plan."

Caroline tried to ignore the fact that this logic bugged her, and made her angry, so she fired him with another question, one that would surely lead her to what she wanted to hear about, which was Tatia.

"Have you ever, liked a girl before? " Caroline asked, Klaus stopped walking and stared at Caroline for a moment, his eyes looked as if they were remembering, and Caroline desperately wished that she could see what he was remembering. Then as if coming back to reality, he looked down at Caroline and smiled.

"I enjoy you," he said and then continued to move forward.

"Why?" Caroline knew that this wouldn't help her case in finding out about Tatia, but this was her own curiosity showing.

"Why?" he asked, laughing a little. "When I saw you burst out of that crowd of women, the look in your eyes was determination, I'm not sure why you looked that way, maybe that was my own interpretation. But you looked strong and the way you held yourself, it was as if you were above those women, and you are, which was why I knew immediately you didn't belong in that place." Caroline couldn't help but feel flattered, even in the 16th century Klaus still fancied her.

Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes on her for some time as they walked, and then as if a gift from the gods…

"You had asked me, if I had cared for anyone else," Klaus said, pausing, Caroline looked at him, she could feel the excitement in her chest. He was going to tell her, and she didn't even have to force him into the conversation. "There was a girl once, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen," he said taking another pause, his eyes glued to the ground. "I had loved her, actually." Caroline opened her mouth partially surprised at this; he had loved her also, just as she had loved him. Caroline couldn't help but be curious.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to make eye contact with him, but he was looking away. "Where is she now?"

"Dead," he said suddenly, taking her by surprise. He finally turned to look at her. "She died."

Caroline couldn't believe this, part of her was angry, and another part of her was sorry for him, it was small, but it was there. She was angry because all this digging, all this searching she had done to try and find out more about Tatia had been for nothing, she was dead, and now Caroline had nothing.

Seeing her frustration, Klaus leaned toward her. "Have I upset you, Caroline?

Caroline turned to look at him; she shook her head. "No, no of course not." She said biting her lip. "I'm so sorry."

Klaus looked from Caroline to the path floor, as he continued to walk.

"And you? Have you ever been in love?" Klaus asked, and Caroline was about to answer when she was suddenly over come with this feeling, she knew she was about to leave through the portal; it wasn't a sign, just a feeling, and was sudden, it vibrated through her. It was as if she could feel her body dissipating away slowly.

"I-I have to go," Caroline said, placing a hand to her chest, Klaus turned around confused.

"Where?" He said, moving toward her a hand out. She took a step back, shaking her head.

"To- to town," She said, she wasn't sure if they even had a town, but she could stay here, with him watching her suddenly vanish into thin air. "I forgot I was meeting someone." She said, she knew she was making no sense, but she had to leave, now. She turned to go, running, but to make sure that he wouldn't come looking for her she called back. "I'll be back!" And just as she turned a corner, heading deep into the forest, she felt herself begin to disappear, but before she left, she heard him call out.

"I'll wait for you." And then she was gone.

**Phew, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will have Klaus and Caroline in the present. I'm really excited about where this story is going, and I can't wait for you to read it. Review PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**FINALLY UPDATED! I hope you guys like this chapter! Tell me what you think? Thanks again for all the reviews! It means a lot to me! **

The last thing that Caroline remembered was the tree branches and rocks clawing at her feet and arms as she pushed her way through the brush, hoping to put as much distance from her and Klaus as possible. She could still hear the echo of his voice though; trying to push it's way into the future with her. Soon it grew darker, and darker until Caroline couldn't even see her hands through the darkness of the forest. The leaves didn't feel like leaves anymore, they seemed to have transformed into some kind of soft material, clothing. It was as if bunches of clothing was surrounding her now, she felt suffocated as she pushed through the jackets; she knew she was now in the present, but where was she exactly? And just as she thought this, making another push forward into the clothing filled darkness, she hit something hard and it gave way under the pressure of her hands, and the next thing she knew she was falling through what she now saw was a doorway, and onto the brightly lit rug that was located in Elena's room.

Groaning she lifted her head, noticing that she was sprawled on the floor, and looking behind her she saw that she had come from Elena's closet, which now had clothing spilling out of it.

"How was Narnia?" She heard a voice say, she turned her head to the right, momentarily blinded by the light, she saw that it was Damon. He was sitting in one of Elena's chairs, her teddy bear on his lap.

"Well," Caroline heard Elena's voice say, she turned her head, looking up onto Elena's bed where her and Bonnie sat staring at a computer screen. "That was quick."

Caroline groaned again, sitting up this time, watching everyone. "How long was I gone for?" She asked, looking at her two friends, and ignoring Damon who now appeared to be forcing Elena's teddy bear to dance.

"Oh," Bonnie said, looking at her phone. "I'd a say a good twenty-five minutes."

"Only twenty-five minutes?" Caroline said, her mouth open, she had felt like she had been gone for a century.

"Yeah, I had enough time to cook AND eat my hot pocket before you got back." Elena said. "By the way, nice dress." Caroline looked at the overly large gown that she had been given to wear.

"How?" Caroline said, changing the subject. "I was gone for at least over a day."

"Remember? Every minute here, is an hour in the past." Bonnie said shrugging her shoulders.

"How about we get to what really matters," Damon said, he tossed the teddy bear to the side, his eyes zoning in on Caroline. "The bloodline."

Caroline looked away, unsure of how to tell Damon that she hadn't really figured out anything, he would be furious.

"Well," Caroline said, clearing her throat. "I found out that Klaus had been in love with someone named Tatia, but then I figured out that-"

She saw Damon roll his eyes. "She's dead, yes, I already _knew_ that," he said, standing up.

"Who's Tatia?" Elena asked, looking back and forth between Caroline and Damon. They both ignored her.

Caroline looked at him, confused. "How?"

"Diner party, Klaus' place, it was a brother thing." Damon said, making wild gestures with his hands. "But that doesn't matter, the bloodline, did you figure out anything about who changed Rose?"

There was a beat before Damon turned away sighing loudly. All it took was one of Caroline's shameful looks to know that she didn't figure anything out.

"It wasn't that easy, ok?" She said, standing up and nearly tripping over her dress. "It's not like I can just ask them who turned Rose, they would suspect something."

"Which is why you have to be cleaver about it, manipulate them into telling you." Damon said, stepping closer to her, he was angry.

"Damon, stop, it's not her fault." Elena said, shaking her head at him.

"I knew I should have gone instead," Damon said, turning away.

"I can do this," Carline said throwing her arms to the side. "I swear I can, I just need more time, I only had, like, a day there."

"What time period did it send you to anyways?" Bonnie asked, examining Caroline's dress.

"1500's" Caroline said, rolling her eyes. And then she remembered. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie jumped at the sound of her name, Caroline watched Elena get up and walk over to Damon as Caroline hoped on the bed grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "Your _message_." Caroline said, shaking her head. "I only got half of it. What were you trying to tell me?"

Then realization donned on Bonnie. "You only got half of it?" Bonnie asked, worried. Caroline nodded, sitting back.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie said after pausing for a moment, Caroline nodded her head, confused. "How much time did you spend with Klaus?"

Caroline frowned, thinking back. "Well, I stayed at his house- by the way did I tell that the portal sent me to a whorehouse? A whorehou-"

"Caroline!" Bonnie said, cutting Caroline off. "Focus. How much time did you spend with Klaus, or any of the originals."

"Well, I only saw Kol once, and I didn't see Rebekah or Elijah, but you could say I saw Klaus…a lot." Caroline said shrugging her shoulders. Bonnie sighed.

"How _else_ am I supposed to figure out about this stupid bloodline thing!" Caroline said, now yelling. "Bonnie what's wrong? Why does it matter how long I spent with him!"

"Because he could remember you!" Bonnie said suddenly, watching Caroline's face turn from confusion to surprise.

"What?" Caroline said, barely a whisper.

"I wasn't sure at first, it was one of the things I found when I was re-looking at the spell, the message I sent you was warning you to be careful who you talked to and how long you talked to someone because they could remember you in the present. Although considering all of those people in that time are dead, the originals are the only ones that could remember you." Bonnie said, sighing again. Caroline looked away, her mouth open.

"So he could remember me? Now?" Caroline said, flailing her arms, she was about to have a break down.

"Caroline, relax." Bonnie said, grabbing her blonde friends arm. "Most likely he wont, I mean you spent a day with him versus the thousands of days he's been around. The chances of him remembering you are slim."

"I thought the past can't be changed? I thought he wouldn't remember me, because…it would be like I wasn't even there." Caroline said, still in shock.

"Caroline, there are always going to be consequences with time travel, or messing with fate. This was why I was trying to tell you to be careful, what you do in the past, it can be small, maybe you knocked over a dish or something, but it could have damaging effects to the future." Bonnie said, giving her friend a sympathetic look.

Caroline blew out a gust of wind, closing her eyes, reminding herself that she still had four more blasts to the past; she would have to be careful. "No pressure, or anything." She said, as Bonnie pulled her in for a hug.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"Caroline," She heard Elena say, but she was too busy looking out the car side window to notice. "Caroline!" Elena said softly punching Caroline's left arm from the drivers seat.

"What?" Caroline said turning to Elena who now pulled into Carol Lockwoods driveway.

"We're here," Elena said, unbuckling her seat belt. Caroline groaned, throwing her head back against the passenger seat.

"I don't want to do this," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean you don't want to do this?" Elena asked, narrowing her eyes. "You were the one who signed us up!"

"Yeah, like, months ago." Caroline said, sighing loudly. "I'm just not feeling it today."

Elena looked from her friend who still remained in the car to Carol who made her way down the long driveway toward the two girls. "Well you better start feeling it soon, because you're head of the committee, and here comes Mrs. Lockwood."

Caroline pushed her car door open, stepping out, and greeting Carol with a warm smile. Carol smiled at both Elena and Caroline.

"Hello girls, are you two ready to plan this party?" Carol said laughing a little.

"Yes!" Elena said, a little too enthusiastically, probably trying to make up for Caroline's lack there of. "I always find it interesting that you get roped into our school dance committees."

"Oh, I love it, besides it's senior year for you girls, and we're going to make this decade dance the best one yet." Carol said, smiling a little too widely, which Caroline noted was completely fake. Carol had again been on a downward spiral since Tyler left, and lately her mother had been commenting on how exhausted Carol had been and worried she was about Tyler. Caroline had to admit she was feeling the same way.

"So, do you want me to start organizing where everything is going to go?" Caroline said breaking the silence. "I personally think that we should put the records in the entrance, that way people can be welcomed by-"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Carol said cutting Caroline off.. "We're not having the dance at my house, although it originally was going to take place there, we decided to switch venues."

Caroline and Elena shared a confused look.

"Where are we having it then?" Caroline asked, looking at Carol's pleased face.

"Klaus was kind enough to volunteer that his house be used for the dance," Carol said shrugging her shoulders. "They threw such a lovely ball a while back that I thought it was a grand idea," She clasped her hands together. "Why on earth he would want his home to be invested with crazy teenagers is beyond me, but he insists."

Caroline couldn't believe this; the last thing she wanted to do right now was interact with Klaus.

"So Caroline, here is the clipboard listed with the items we are planning on purchasing for the dance, now all you need to do is head over to his house and figure out where to put it all." She said smiling, "I'll be here trying to figure out the music situation, Elena, would you help me?"

Elena shared a sympathetic look with Caroline, mouthing 'be careful' and 'good luck' then she threw her keys to Caroline and asked her if she would pick her up around four, Caroline nodded. Then she was trailing behind Carol as they headed back up to the house.

Caroline sighed; this was not how she thought she would be spending her Saturday afternoon.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"Well if it isn't little miss committee leader," Rebekah said, as she pushed open the front door. Still not inviting Caroline inside.

Caroline sighed, pulling her purse higher on her shoulder. "Let's just get this over with."

Rebekah smirked, stepping aside so that Caroline could enter. She walked in, examining the extended stairway, trying to picture what kind of lights would look good on it.

"What decade?" Rebekah asked, in a somewhat less snarky tone.

"20's," Caroline mumbled, writing down stairway next to the word lights and then a question mark.

"My favorite," Caroline heard a deep voice say, she turned to her right, where she saw Klaus leaning up against a doorframe. It was weird seeing him like this, without his period clothes, then again it had also been weird seeing everything more modernized when she had returned. Caroline heard Rebekah snicker from behind her, and then she head her heels clack against the hard wood floor as she left the room. It was just her and Klaus, and Caroline had never felt more uncomfortable.

What would she say if he remembered her? Would she pretend she didn't know what he was talking about? Caroline wasn't sure what to say to him, so she looked back down at her clipboard and pretended like she was writing something important.

"So you're in charge of décor?" Klaus said walking over to her. She rolled her eyes, _like he didn't already know._ Caroline could feel his eyes on her, and she could tell that he wanted her to meet his gaze, but she refused, worried that he would see something familiar in her.

"Yes, I am." She said, moving into the living room, where she began writing down all of the furniture that was going to have to be moved out. Glancing at the walls, she saw a painting that caught her eye, it was quite small, and looked very warn.

"We can remove those if you wish," she heard Klaus say, he was referring to the paintings around the room. Although Caroline was only interesting in the one right in front of her. In the painting, there was a woman, she was sitting on a window sill, her head was turned as she was looking out the window. At first glance Caroline didn't recognize it was her, because the woman's head was slightly tilted down which allowed a shadow to cover most her features. It was the dress though, that triggered the connection. It was that beautiful pink and white lace gown that Klaus had given her to wear on the first day she had arrived. If you looked closely at her face in the painting, you could see hints of Caroline's features here and there, but it was also the blond hair, wild and loose that helped with the connection. It was her; Klaus must have painted it after she had left, from memory.

"I painted this years ago," she heard Klaus say right behind her, she could feel his lips next to her ear, and it sent shivers down her spin.

"Oh." Caroline said, swallowing and stepping away from the painting, she didn't want him to look at it long enough to make the connection, so she moved on around the room. Klaus looked at it a second more, and then turned to Caroline.

"Funny though, I don't remember who it was of," he said, and for the first time, they made eye contact. His eyes held hers for a moment, and briefly Caroline saw something flicker across his face, confusion maybe, because then he shook his head, looking away. _He's trying to remember, _thought Caroline. He was silent for a moment as Caroline took a few more notes, hoping that he wouldn't think anymore of it.

"Sh- shall we move on?" Caroline said, clearing her throat. They then moved into a very large room that he had been used as the ballroom, at the Mikaelson's ball.

"We could set it up, just like you did for the ball, except a stage is going to have to be here somewhere." Caroline said, moving about the room, trying to distract herself. She was relieved though, to see that Klaus hadn't changed, it was good to know that she hadn't made such an impact on his life. After all, she had only spent one day with him.

She saw Klaus smiling from her peripherals. She looked over at him, and frowned.

"Something funny?" She said, he was laughing now, his head tilted down.

"No," he said, looking away, but he was still snickering. "It's just, that I've never really seen you like this." He said.

"Like what?" She said, confused, although she didn't look up at him, instead she continued to move about the room, her eyes glued to the clipboard.

"Nervous," he said, she could hear the smile on his lips. "I've never seen you so nervous."

This time she stopped, looking over at him and swallowing hard. It was at this time that she realized she _was_ acting nervous, and it was a little too painfully obvious, but she wouldn't admit that.

"I am not," she said, turning away.

"See?" He said suddenly. "You won't even look at me for more than a second, whereas at the ball the only thing I got from you was penetrating glares."

Caroline sighed, opening up her mouth, and then closing it again. She didn't know what to say to him that would explain why she was acting the way that she was. She needed to _try_ and act normal, as if nothing had changed, and their encounter in the past, had never happened.

"I think," she said, turning to him, meeting his gaze, which had now turned from humor to confusion. "We should go outside."

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"What were you planning to do back here?" Klaus asked, following after Caroline who managed to calm herself.

"Well, I was hoping to set up another stage back here because we'll need more room, I mean, this is the whole school." She said, managing to steal a look at him. He wasn't look at her though; instead he had his eyes ahead at the grassy landscape before them. Caroline couldn't help but think back on the last few moments she had spent with him in the past, they had been walking outside, just as they were now, only they were surrounded by a lovely garden. He had the same look on his face now that he had then, concentration, as if he were thinking hard about something.

They had walked up to a patch of daises, and bending down, he plucked one, twisting it in his fingers like he had done with the rose. Caroline couldn't help but notice the similarities; they were all around her, reminding her of how connected the past and present were.

"Here," Caroline said, stopping on the patch of daisies. "We'll put the stage here." If she couldn't erase what had happened in the past, she could at least try and cover it up.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

After numerous notes on her clipboard, most of it doodles that she had drawn in an attempt to distract herself from Klaus' glances, she was ready to leave. Klaus had followed her to the door, he had been silent since they had walked back to the house, and he remained that way as she walked through the rest of the inside, analyzing and taking notes. It hadn't been as bad as she thought it would, for one, he didn't remember her, or if he did, he didn't say anything about it. She wasn't sure if she was taking the silent treatment as a good thing or a bad thing, but as she reached for the door, opening it, about to leave, he broke the silence.

"Caroline," he said, his voice was soft, almost as if he were pleading. She turned to look at him; their eyes meeting, he had that same look on his face that he had the last time their eyes had met, as if he were trying desperately to remember something that just wasn't coming to him. "Will you be attending the dance with someone?" He asked, and instead of his mouth turned down in a frown, like it had been for most of the evening, he smiled, so brilliantly that Caroline had to look away.

"I-" she began to say, and she found herself wanting to say no, that she didn't have date. She knew what his answer would be, but she wasn't sure how she would respond to it.

"Yes, she will," Caroline heard a voice say, turning her head toward the open door, she saw someone walking up the steps, the sun outlining their body, and it wasn't until they came closer that Caroline saw who it was.

Tyler.

Caroline looked a Klaus, whose features had changed drastically, he now looked meaner, eyes narrowed, jaw set, as if he were about to pounce. Caroline turned back to look at Tyler, who walked right up to her, not missing a beat; wrapping his hands around her face as he pulled her in for a kiss.

**Thanks for reading! Can't wait to send Caroline back again. You guys are all lovely! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATED! HAPPY READING! **

"Well," Elena said pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "You must be happy."

"Happy isn't the word I would use to describe my current situation," Caroline said pacing her room, Klaus' drawing in her hand.

"What happened, exactly?" Elena asked, watching the worried Caroline.

Caroline sighed, sitting down next to Elena, she began to recount the events that had happened that day.

Klaus was not amused, not in the slightest. Caroline could feel the anger radiating off of him. Tyler continued to kiss Caroline, she eventually pulled away trying to warn Tyler that he had just entered a firing zone and he was the target. Caroline was sure Klaus was about to make a lunge for Tyler, but a moment later Rebekah walked In, pleasantly surprised by Tyler's appearance.

"Tyler," she said with a sweet smile. "You're back."

Caroline glared at her, fully aware of the crush Rebekah had on Tyler.

"Will you be staying?" She asked.

"No," both Caroline and Klaus said; they looked at each other for the first time since Tyler's arrival. He still looked angry, although once his eyes met hers; an ounce of tenderness covered his face. She quickly looked away from him and began to nudge Tyler out the door.

"We should be going," Caroline said, her clipboard pressed hard against her chest. "I have to pick up Elena." There were no more words exchanged as both her and Tyler left together. Caroline could feel the tension loosen as they stepped outside, and made their way down the driveway.

"Caroline," Tyler said, his voice was low.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Caroline snapped. She opened up her car door, glancing at Tyler. "I'm sorry, it's just…" But Tyler held up a hand, as if to say 'later.'

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Elena dropped Caroline off at her house, which in between the car ride from the Lockwoods and the Forbes, Elena kept asking her questions about Klaus and if she was ok. Caroline answered that she was fine, she didn't want to tell Elena about Tyler, not yet, she was still in shock herself. Once she walked into her home, she was expecting Tyler to be there, and she wasn't disappointed.

"Hey," he said as she entered her bedroom. Caroline shook her head, yanking off her jacket and throwing it to the side.

"Tyler, you can't just-" she began to say, hoping to have a talk about his appearance at Klaus', but he surprised her by leaping up from the bed and pulling her in for a kiss. His lips hovered over hers for a moments before he whispered, "I've missed you so much."

That was all it took to bring her back to how things used to be, and for a moment, as he kissed her, pulling her into him as he brushed the stray blonde hairs from her face, she almost forgot about the Klaus dilemma, almost.

Tyler lowered Caroline down onto her bed, her hands cradling his face as he began to kiss her neck and chest. It had felt like an eternity since she had been with him, and as his lips rose to greet hers, she couldn't help but feel some hesitation. Looking up at him, she saw his brow furrow, as if he were confused about something.

"Why was Klaus asking you if you were going to the dance?" He asked suddenly. Caroline frowned at the sudden shift of mood. She didn't want to talk about Klaus.

"I don't know," she said shaking her head. "Does it matter?" She asked, and then she grabbed Tyler's head and pulled it back down to hers. She kissed him hard, hoping that he would kiss her back and after a moment of contemplation, he did. He began yanking at her shirt, and she helped him take it off by yanking it over her head. She smiled as he began kissing her stomach. Things were finally getting back to normal. Tyler sat up for a moment, to pull off his shirt, exposing his fit stomach and chest, which Caroline stroked her fingers down. Tyler was about to lean down again, when something caught his eye.

Caroline looked up at him, confused, and she followed his line of sight and saw the drawing Klaus had done of her and the horse, sitting on her dresser. Tyler stared at it for a moment, and then got off of Caroline and made his way over to it.

"Tyler, don't-" Caroline began to say, but he already had it in his grasps, staring at it, baffled.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, shaking his head. "Why is Klaus making drawings of you?"

Caroline opened her mouth to try and explain but he continued.

"What happened while I was gone?" He asked, Caroline shook her head.

"Tyler, nothing happened, he- just." Caroline tried to explain it, to try and fix everything.

"He has a thing for you." Tyler said, it wasn't a question it was a statement. Caroline shook her head, unsure of how to respond.

Tyler stared at Caroline, shaking his head. "Why you?" He asked. Caroline's eyes shot up to him, _ouch_.

"Caroline, I didn't mean it like that," Tyler said, seeing the hurt on her face. "I mean, of all the girls in the world-" he said stepping toward her.

"I know what you meant," Caroline snapped, she quickly stepped away from him, as if he had burned her. What other way could he have meant?

"And you're right! Why would he ever choose someone like me? Don't worry, I've already asked myself that question." She said, she could feel the tears behind her closed eyelids. She knew she was being a little dramatic, but it was him who had to go and ruin it all.

"Caroline," Tyler said, reaching out to her, but she pulled away.

"Please," Caroline said, shaking her head. "Leave."

Tyler stood there for a moment, as if he were trying to find the right words that would make this better, but he couldn't, because there was nothing to say. So he left. Caroline shook her head as she watched him walk out the door. The tears came easily then, she could feel them slipping down her cheeks, hitting the floor with a soft thud. She just wanted this day to be over, and she considered going to sleep, because her tears had exhausted her, but then she heard her front door open, and Elena's voice echo a 'hello?' throughout her house.

"I'm so sorry Caroline," Elena said, squeezing her friend's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean, this whole Klaus and you thing?" Elena said, although Caroline could feel the hesitation in her voice.

"I can't talk about it with you," Caroline said, looking at her window, which had rain streaking down it.

"Of course you can!" Elena said, trying to make eye contact with Caroline. "I'm your friend Caroline, you can tell me anything."

"Elena, I can't, it's weird and you and I both know that." Caroline said, then taking a breath as she prepared for what she was about to say next. "He killed Jenna, and he almost killed you. It's not right."

Elena didn't respond to this, instead she looked away, knowing that Caroline was right.

"So no, I can't talk about it with you." Caroline said, squeezing Elena's arm. "I'm sorry." Elena looked back at Caroline for the first time, rolling her lips; she managed a smile though tears began to pool in her eyes.

"I'll see you at school then," Elena said, and then she got up and left. Caroline sat on her bed for a moment, taking in the silence, and then she curled up on her bed and fell asleep.

She awoke to the sound of gunshots, and feeling the ground beneath her, rough and sticky, she knew she wasn't home anymore.

**I'm really happy to be writing both her and Klaus in the past again. Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Sorry there wasn't more Klaroline but I'm trying to actually establish a plot for this story. I'll try to have the next one up soon. Thanks bbys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is guys! Read and enjoy! **

Caroline groaned, she wondered if she were dreaming. Although the air smelt too real, a combination of burnt rubber and freshly cut grass. The ground beneath her no longer felt like the soft sheets that made up her bed, instead it was wet and sticky. She opened her eyes barely, still hearing the sound of gunshots in the distance, although they seemed to be getting closer. She saw the tops of trees huddled together above her. When she rolled onto her side, still groggy from sleep, she saw that she was in the middle of a dense forest, bushes were snarled together, and she could hear movement of animals and insects all around her. She knew she had gone back, and it had all happened while she was asleep. Awesome.

She heard voices, they were close now and every so often Caroline heard the sound of gunfire, yes, they were very close now. She sat up, looking around her, she couldn't see the end of the forest, all she saw was more shrubbery and thick trees. Suddenly she heard the snapping of a twig behind her, she gasped and whipped around. A six or so foot tall man entered her perimeter, the moment he saw her he seemed confused, curious as to why a young lady was lying around on the forest bed. Then his eyes turned to wonder, and he smiled.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked, he was missing a few teeth, which made Caroline grimace and begin to back away. "Where are you going love?" He asked, his voice was heavy with a British accent. He crept closer to her. She could see the rifle around his chest; he was most likely in a hunting group, which didn't sound too far off.

"Stay away from me," she warned, knowing full well that she could take him.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here in the forest?" He said, ignoring her warning, as he stretched a hand out to her.

"Seriously," she said, her voice turning more into a growl. "Leave me alone." She stood up then, and he made a quick movement, jumping forward, grabbing her by the arm and attempted to pull her into him, his hand around her waist.

"No!" Caroline said, pulling away, he just laughed keeping a strong grip on her. She growled, grabbing his wrist and twisting, _hard._ He let out a yelp, stumbling backwards.

"She broke my bloody wrist!" He roared, as Caroline turned to run. She could hear multiple men behind her, as she ran through the forest, the voices grew louder, as she assumed, they found their hunting friend with the broken wrist.

She was running so fast she could hardly keep up with herself, and as she snuck a peek behind her for the first time since her escape, she ran into something, or rather someone, hard. Stumbling back she felt the man she had hit grab her by the wrist to steady her. She didn't look up at him at first, as she tried to refocus her eyes, and balance herself.

"I assume you're the woman who has harmed my hunting mate?" the familiar voice said, although he seemed to be laughing as if it were a joke. Caroline looked up at Klaus, knowing it was he. Once their eyes met, Caroline saw the smile that had been on Klaus' lips, disappear. Caroline took in this century's look. He had on a black long coat, with a vest underneath, his hair was short and in order. He looked much like he did the last time Caroline had seen him in the 1500's.

"You," he whispered, a finger out, pointing at her. His voice was soft, and his features changed drastically, he suddenly looked very much at peace.

"There she is," she heard a voice boom from behind her. She turned around to see the man she had harmed stumble toward the two of them, holding his wrist protectively against his chest. She could see three more men come in behind him, they took one look at Caroline and laughed.

"This defenseless woman harmed you?" One of them said, still laughing. "You really have lost your touch haven't you old boy?"

The man growled, not once taking his eyes from Caroline. "I'll kill you," he said to her, now trying to make a lunge for her. Suddenly Klaus was in front of her, grasping the man by the throat and throwing him against a tree.

"You will not touch her," Klaus said, looking at the three men, who were no longer laughing, now their faces only revealed confusion and shock.

Klaus turned back to Caroline. Offering her, his hand, and she was eager to accept, she didn't want to spend another moment in this forest, or around these men. For once, she was happy that Klaus fancied her, she was happy that she had someone she could lean on. As she wrapped her hand around his, he leaned down and kissed the top of it, ignoring the uncomfortable men behind him.

"I told you I would wait for you," he said, his voice quiet so only she could hear, and she managed a smile for him.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"What happened to Isabella?" Caroline asked, as she walked with Klaus down one of his many hallways. He was in a different house than she remembered, although the same if not more elegant and beautiful. She had found out that she was in 1832, a year that Caroline wasn't familiar with.

Soon she had changed into a soft red-laced gown, no one seemed to question her present time clothing, they must have just assumed it was rags.

"She died," Klaus said, as if it were no big deal. "She lived her life," he continued although he paused to look back at her. "She lived her life to the _fullest_." He repeated as if to let Caroline know that he didn't kill her; that she had died naturally.

Caroline nodded as they made their way into a bright corridor. They were silent for a moment; Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes on her. She felt like they hadn't left her since he had seen that it was her in the forest. He had remembered, after three centuries, he had waited for her. Caroline couldn't help but smile. She turned to look at him, meeting his gaze, they stopped walking, and he opened his mouth, as if to say something. Before he could though, the quick sound of heels across the marble floor echoing throughout the corridor drew his attention away.

Not that Caroline had expected to see anyone else, because she was soon realizing that Rebekah was everywhere, there was no way of escaping her.

"Nick, what do you think of this dress for the ball?" Rebekah said, walking up behind them, and twirling. She had on a large evening gown, which was a dark red, like blood.

"It's marvelous dear sister, you are going to turn heads." Klaus said, smiling at her. Rebekah seemed pleased by this as she returned the smile. Although one look at Caroline and that was gone.

"Who is this?" She asked, her tone couldn't be anymore bitter. Even before Rebekah knew Caroline, she hated her, and Caroline rolled her eyes at this.

"Caroline, this is my sister Rebekah." Klaus said, smiling. If Rebekah looking displeased before, a new level of hatred appeared on her face, throwing Caroline off guard.

"Charmed, I'm sure." She said with a snarl, and then she stormed off, leaving Caroline baffled.

"You'll have to excuse her," Klaus said, looking after her. "She's a bit of a drama queen." Caroline nodded at this, without saying a word.

As evening settled in, Caroline and Klaus now took up in the dining room, where they were served glasses of blood. After a stressful day Caroline was pleased to be able to relax, although she knew that wouldn't last long because her new goal was to find Rose, although she knew that wasn't going to be easy.

Throughout the night Klaus had tried to carry on a conversation with Caroline, although they kept getting interrupted by maids and butlers. Klaus seemed on his last nerve when a butler came in, not Ray, and told Caroline that her bedchamber was ready. She thanked him, standing up as she prepared to retire to it.

Although as she was about to leave, Klaus caught her hand in his, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand, Caroline felt her breath catch.

"Please," Klaus said, his tone soft as it usually was with her. "Stay."

She opened her mouth, unsure of what to say, although she could hear Bonnie's words echoing in her head. She had to be careful how long she spent with him, or he could remember her in the present.

"I should be going," Caroline said, forcing a smile.

"Just another moment," Klaus said, without releasing her hand. "no more interruptions, I promise." Caroline had her head turned away from him, but she could hear the pleading in his voice, something she had never witnessed from Klaus. "I've missed you." He added, and Caroline sighed loudly and she turned back around, pulling her hand from his, she sat back down in her chair.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, her voice sounded childish to her, and she bit her lip at this.

"What happened to you?" he said suddenly, as if he were waiting for the perfect moment to ask her. "After you left to town, you said you would return and you never did." Klaus looked confused, and Caroline understood, she would be too if a man she liked kept leaving and then popping up again centuries later.

"I-" Caroline said, trying to find the words that would explain her situation, but she couldn't and Klaus could see that.

He looked hurt for a moment, but then he turned away, nodding.

"Perhaps some other time then," he said, pausing for a second, Caroline opened her mouth to speak but he suddenly stood, his eye no longer tender. "Have a nice night." He whispered and then he left in a hurry. Leaving her by herself at the long and lonely diner table.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"My lady?" Caroline heard a woman's voice echo.

"Yes?" Caroline called back. A maid entered her bedroom, a large dress in her hands.

"I was wondering if you were going to the ball Miss?" The dark skinned woman asked. Caroline smiled sweetly at her, she was about to say no, but then, the more she thought about it, the more she knew that there as a possibility that Rose could be at the ball. She saw the way the Mikaelson's did balls. Go big or go home. There was definitely a chance that Rose could be there. So Caroline smiled wider and told the maid that yes, she was going.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

The maid gave her a dress that had been picked out by Klaus himself, and Caroline smiled as she remembered that in present time he had also provided her with a dress. Some things never change.

The ball gown he had picked out was absolutely gorgeous; the base color was black although silver flowers danced around the body of the dress making the design stand out. It was large, and the shoulder straps hung low enough to show her shoulders and the top part of her breasts.

"You look beautiful Miss," the maid said, gasping at Caroline's reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you Gloria," Caroline said, smiling at the woman.

"The Lord Niklaus will be very pleased," she said patting Caroline on the shoulder. Caroline smiled at this, looking away.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline entered the ballroom, taking in the marble statues that were lined up around the perimeter. Candles were lit everywhere, and they illuminated the beauty of the room. Caroline spotted Klaus after a few moments; he was engaged in a conversation with an older man and a younger looking woman. Caroline smoothed down her dress, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She then laughed at herself, it was _Klaus_, there was nothing to feel self-conscious about, what did she care what he thought about her?

Caroline took a step forward through the doorway, but her pathway was soon blocked, by no one other than Rebekah. She stopped in front of Caroline, not even bothering to smile. Caroline saw that Rebekah had gone with a more classy and elegant dress that wasn't so flashy, she saw Rebekah smirk as Caroline took in her attire.

"Well well," Rebekah said. "What do we have here? The mystery girl?"

Caroline didn't even bother to hide her displeasure. "What have I ever done to you?" Caroline said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing to me personally," Rebekah said, stepping closer to Caroline. "It's my brother that you have caused emotional damage to."

Caroline seems baffled by this, her brows furrowed and she couldn't help but ask. "What?"

"Oh please," Rebekah said, her hands on her hips. "Don't pretend like you don't see it." Caroline didn't say anything more, so Rebekah continued. "For the past three centuries all I've head about is you, and I haven't even met you until now. Yet I feel like I know all about you. He doesn't even have to say anything sometimes, it is just this look that he has, and you know he is thinking about you."

"I didn't-" Caroline began to say, closing her eyes.

"Of course you didn't. You disappeared, and I've watched my brother be tortured by your absence ever since. And now here you are again, showing up out of nowhere. Last night I hadn't seen him so happy, not in a long time, and it was because of you." Rebekah said, closing in on Caroline, who firmly held her ground, hanging on every one of Rebekah's words. "Now he is upset for some reason and I can't help but think it has something to do with what you said to him." She paused, letting this sink in, and Caroline was reminded of last night, when he had wanted her to open up to him, but she couldn't.

"Here he has provided you with shelter, and has waited on you," she said, shaking her head. "And you treat him like this." Caroline shook her head.

"Rebekah, listen-" Caroline wanted to say but Rebekah cut in again.

"I'm not done," She said, her voice quick. "If you break my brothers heart again, I'll be sure to rip out yours." And then she was gone, in one blink.

Caroline couldn't help but feel paralyzed. She had known how Klaus felt about her, it wasn't a secret. But now, it was as if a wave had crashed onto her, she felt the sudden impact of it all. He had waited _three_ centuries for her, _who_ does that? And why? She didn't want to believe that she was worth waiting for. But it didn't matter what she thought, Rebekah was right, Caroline owed it to Klaus. He had been nothing but nice to her since she had arrived, and she had treated him like he were a ghost, invisible. _He technically isn't bad now, _Caroline thought trying to convince herself that it was ok for her to show him sympathy. She was meeting him at least two thousand years in the past, things could have been different…they were different.

So she composed herself, spotting him again in the crowd of people, she marched her way over to him. Once she arrived, placing herself next to Klaus, a group of three men glanced at her curiously, she cleared her throat. Klaus glanced at her, barely even smiling.

"Caroline," he said, nodding at her.

Caroline didn't even hesitate. "I was wondering," Caroline asked, feeling nervous as the three men watched her closely. "If you wanted to dance with me."

She had never asked someone to dance, ever. But with Klaus, she found herself trying new things that she had never even dreamed of before. Klaus looked at her for a moment, as if this shocked him. Caroline could feel herself panicking. This was a bad idea. What if he said no? She would be humiliating herself. Luckily though, Klaus smiled the tiniest bit, turned to his three friends and said 'excuse me' in a low voice. He then offered a hand to Caroline who took it quickly.

As they made their way onto the dance floor, Klaus spun Caroline and pulled her in, holding Caroline's waist ever so gently. She finally felt herself relax. He didn't say anything, as she had expected him to, he was looking all around him, anywhere but at her. She felt herself grow angry, so he was going to make her work for it? Fine.

"I'm sorry," Caroline, said suddenly, Klaus eyes briefly met hers, but then they were wandering again. "About last night."

Klaus remained silent, and Caroline took a huge breath. "I wanted to come back, but I unwillingly had to leave." She said, choosing her words carefully, as to not completely lie. "I hope you know that.." Caroline said, searching for the right words. "I wasn't intentionally…" she started again but the words weren't forming for her, and she felt herself begin to grow frustrated. Klaus, noticing this, began to smile.

"It is a humorous thing watching you squirm." He said, Caroline could feel his hand pressing harder into the small of her back as he drew her closer.

"I'm glad I amuse you," Caroline said without a smile.

Klaus chuckled at this. "You don't need to explain it to me," he said, more serious. "Your business is your own."

But the thing was, Caroline wanted desperately to explain it to him, to make him understand. She didn't know why, but she wanted to ease his curious mind, even if she didn't know why.

"I-" Caroline said, but Klaus shook his head.

"Shhh," He said softly, pulling her closer to him. "Let us just dance." Caroline's chest was now against Klaus' and she knew she had never been this close to him. He was so different, yet so much the same as present day Klaus. He was tender with her, like he was there, but here he seemed more calm and understanding. Caroline leaned her head on his shoulder, wishing that this feeling that she knew was wrong but completely unavoidable would go away. But it didn't, and a part of her was happy that it stayed. Lifting her head as the song ended, she locked eyes with Klaus, they were so close that she could feel his breath on her shoulder. His lips were inches from hers, and she thought for the briefest moment that he was going to kiss her. She surprised herself by not pulling away, she should have, she definitely should have, but something was keeping her there, pressed against him, molded into him.

Then she saw her. Looking over Klaus' shoulder she saw Rose appear through the doorway, looking around the room she smiled and waved at a few people. Sensing the sudden shift in mood Klaus followed Caroline's gaze, glancing at Rose.

"Do you know her?" he asked, turning back to Caroline.

Caroline looked up at him. "Kind of," she said. "Will you excuse me?" She breathed.

He nodded, stepping away from her. Suddenly she felt cold, as if his body had provided her with this heat that she was suddenly craving. She shook her head, trying to get the nonsense out of it. Then she made her way over to Rose.

Rose weaved her way through the crowd of people and out onto the balcony. She was alone out there, and as soon as Caroline stepped out Rose spoke.

"Do you need something?" Rose asked, turning to look at Caroline.

Caroline gasped by this sudden forwardness.

"Umm," she said, swallowing. "Yeah."

"I saw you in there, looking at me, you were with Klaus." Rose said, smiling.

"Are you a friend of his?" She asked, Caroline looked away.

"You could say that," at this Rose laughed.

"What do you need?" Rose asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I was wondering if I could ask you kind of a personal question." Caroline said, twirling her thumbs.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "From a complete stranger?"

"I know it's weird," Caroline whispered. "But I have to know."

Rose seemed confused, shaking her head. "Well then, go on, what is it strange girl?"

"I need to know," Caroline said, licking her lips. "Who changed you?"

Rose smiled at this. "What an odd question to ask."

Caroline looked down at her feet.

"May I ask why you want to know?" Rose asked.

Caroline decided to be honest, she couldn't lie her way through this without some truth.

"I want to know what bloodline you are from." Caroline said, breathing out.

Rose seemed to consider this. "You mean from the Originals?" She asked, and Caroline nodded. "I would tell you, if I knew." She said, not questioning Caroline further.

"Can you at least tell me who changed you?" Caroline said, pleading.

"Ah, us vampires, such curious creatures. " Rose said smiling, and then she said the last person Caroline expected her to say. "Tatia was the name of the woman who turned me."

"What?" Caroline spat, not bother to hide her shock. "But, she's _dead_."

Rose squinted, shaking her head. "Tatia is very much alive."

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked this chapter! More Klaroline goodness to come later. P.S For those of you who are wondering: YES I AM going to write Klaroline in the 20's, that's one of the places I'm taking her. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews! I read each and every one of them, and my heart melts! It means a lot! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy this one just as much as the rest! **

Caroline considered what Rose had said, but she still couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that Tatia was indeed 'alive' or rather, a vampire. Caroline had remembered her conversation with Klaus when she had been with him in the 1500's. He told her that he loved Tatia, but that she had died.

Realization suddenly donned on Caroline, she swallowed hard, and fought back tears that threatened to be released.

"Are you alright girl?" Rose asked, and Caroline looked up at her, as if she was just realizing that Rose was still there. Caroline shook her head, urging the tears to remain where they were.

"I'm fine," Caroline said, wanting to be alone at that moment. "Thank you." She added, trying to sound sincere.

"I hope I've helped you," Rose said, with a sympathetic look. Caroline nodded, and then turned away. She could hear Rose exiting slowly, and that's all Caroline wanted at this moment, to be left alone. Tears came quickly after that, and Caroline knew that Klaus had no idea that Tatia was turned, unless he lied to her, which was unlikely. In the grand scheme of things, this meant that Klaus wasn't part of their bloodline, which inevitable meant that Damon would have no problem killing Klaus, which would kill Tyler. Caroline let out a frustrated whimper as she considered this.

"Caroline," she heard him say. He was behind her, her back to him as she began vigorously wiping away her tears.

"Yes?" She said, her voice sounded weak and hoarse.

"Love, what is the matter?" Klaus said, his voice was urgent now, as if he just realized she was crying.

"Nothing," Caroline said quickly, turning to look at him although she was aware that tears still pushed at the corners of her eyes.

"You are crying," he said taking a quick step toward her, one arm out to comfort her. She pulled away quickly though, she didn't want his sympathy, she just wanted to be alone.

"No," Caroline said, as tears now trickled down her cheeks, there was no hiding them now. Klaus seemed confused; he looked around as if the cause of her discomfort was from another being. "I'm fine."

"Please," Klaus said, trying to reach out to her again. "Tell me what is wrong."

But Caroline shook her head, backing away from him; she suddenly turned and left, quickly.

Her breath was even as she ran through the forest; she could hear laughter and the clinking of glasses from behind her, as she put more and more distance between her and Klaus' house.

When Caroline thought she was far enough away that Klaus wouldn't come looking for her, yet, she sat down on a rock, and just cried. She cried because nothing seemed to ever go right for her. Whenever she found happiness, it always seemed to be ripped away by fate, or destiny. She would never be with Tyler, she would never have the life she wanted because she was always haunted by her nature. She was a vampire, a being that prayed on the living, and was constantly followed by darkness. Her, Caroline Forbes, the definition of sunshine, was to remain in darkness for the rest of her life, and she couldn't help but cry over that, to cry over her misfortunes.

As more tears came, now uncontrollable, Caroline couldn't ignore the fact that she felt she was being watched. She looked around her, taking in her surroundings. There was no movement, not even the flap of a bird's wing, but she could feel eyes on her, and it made her shiver.

She got up suddenly, wondering why she had traveled into the forest, which always seemed to bring her problems. She looked around one last time before deciding that she needed to head back. So she pulled herself together, taking a deep breath she took one step forward. She didn't make it a foot before something came whizzing out of the forest. The object struck her in the right hip, making her fall to the ground in agony.

Caroline let out a soft yelp, as she pulled the dart out of her side. She knew exactly what it was even before she looked at it. It was a vervain dart.

Caroline tried to pull herself up but she could feel another dart strike her left arm, the burning liquid entering her system, pushing her to the ground. Two more darts were shot into her, both in the legs. She tried to roll over, so she could see her attacker, whose feet she could see making their way through the brush toward her, but she vervain kept her down, and groggy. The last thing she saw as this man turned her over was his smile, wide and missing more than a few teeth; then everything went black.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline woke up in chains and ropes. She could feel them; they were locking her down onto a hard and cold table. They were soaked in vervain, she could feel it dripping from the ropes into her skin, a sizzling sound accompanying each burning impact. She opened her eyes slowly, she tried to focus, but the vervain made it hard.

She could feel her dried tears on her sides her eyes, she tried to remember what they were from, but she was in too much pain to think about anything else except for her hunger, and the vervain that both continued to torture her.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to wake up," the menacing voice said. Caroline knew it was he, the man from the forest; she had broken his wrist. She could still remember his words, sharp and vengeful. '_I will kill you,_' he had said, and Caroline knew he was getting his vengeance now.

She turned her head slowly; her vision was still slightly blurry, but she could see the man sitting in a chair. He had a knife in one hand, a rock in the other, and every so often he would scrape the rock roughly against the knife, making it sharp. Caroline let out a whimper as she turned her eyes back at the ceiling.

"You hurt me," he said, standing up now. She could hear him walking toward her, and when he was right next to her, he bent down, whispering in her ear, she cringed at his voice, rough and deep. "And I'm a very vengeful man." He said, and a beat later he took the knife and slammed it down into her right arm, completely penetrating the bone, Caroline let out a shriek. And another one escaped her lips as he removed it.

"I'm here to show you that it doesn't matter if you're a vampire, because I can still win," he said, he was more in focus now. He now walked to the end of the table, his knife running down Caroline's left leg as he penetrated the skin, making a long gash. Caroline breathed hard as she tried to endure the pain. She clenched her teeth, wishing that she could snap his neck right then, right now. But she couldn't help herself, no one could, god knows where he had taken her.

"You know," he said now, as he cleaned off his blade. "I don't see what Nik sees in you."

He walked over to Caroline's head, bending down again. "Maybe," he said petting Caroline head. "It's your gorgeous blonde hair." Then he pulled on it, ripping out a chunk. Caroline screamed, trashing her body, wishing that she could be set free. Tears came now, as she cried hard.

"Please," Caroline said in between sobs, her first words since he had taken her.

"Sorry," he said, smiling wide again. "But I made you a promise remember? I will kill you."

Caroline cried again, throwing her head to the side, and thrashing.

"How about some sunlight?" He said, pulling a lever above him, allowing a stream of sunlight to break through the roof of this small torture chamber. Caroline screamed, and cried, but through all the pain, she suddenly realized something.

_Her ring._

She thought, panic flooding through her, she shouldn't be burning in the sun if-

She felt it then, the empty space on her right index finger, which was previously accompanied by her daylight ring. She wasn't getting home, ever, she would die here, she would miss the portal. She thought she would black out, and she almost did as the pain was almost too much for her. _I will never get home,_ she thought; she had no more tears left in her. She thought she was gone, but suddenly she heard voices, loud voices that surrounded her.

She heard the bang of a door open, and opening her eyes slightly, she saw three figures enter the room; one she was sure, was Klaus.

"What the bloody hell is this?" A man, not Klaus, asked. Caroline turned her head, she saw Klaus now, more than ever. He was staring at her, his face was emotionless, then as if a switched had flipped his features grew hard and suddenly he seemed to be in complete rage. He turned his attention to his hunting comrade.

"Nik I-" the man tried to defend himself, but Klaus was too quick, in one swift movement Klaus had him by the throat, up in the air, the mans feet dangled.

"I should make you suffer," Klaus growled, his eyes bright and angry.

"Klaus," one of the men said, cautiously. "Just kill him quickly, there's no need for a mess."

Klaus' jaw set as he continued to chock the man, he hung there, until his eyes rolled back, and his heart beat no more. Then Klaus threw him aside like a rag doll.

"Should we.." One of the men asked the other, pointing to Caroline.

"Don't touch her," Klaus snarled at the two. "Leave."

And they did, without question.

Caroline couldn't feel anything, and she didn't want to, she felt dead. She watched Klaus make his way toward her, his face grew sad, he almost had a painful look, as if he felt her pain.

"Oh Caroline," he whispered, his hands moved around her although he didn't touch her, as if he didn't know how to, in a way that wouldn't hurt her.

_It must be bad _she thought, watching Klaus close his eyes slowly.

"This is going to hurt," he said slowly, as if it pained him to say this. He then carefully, slid one hand underneath her back, and the other under her two legs. He then lifted her, and she couldn't help but let out a soft whimper, hearing this, Klaus grimaced.

He held her closely to him, and began to carry her toward the door.

"My ring," Caroline said weakly. Klaus stopped, considering this. He then walked back over to the table she had been on, and set her down. He pulled off a necklace he had buried deep under his clothing, it was a beaded necklace.

"Here," he said. "Take this for now, we will find your ring later." He then lifted her up again, and made his way back toward the doorway.

"You'll burn," Caroline managed to say, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'll survive," he said, and then they stepped into the daylight. As Klaus made his way back to his home, Caroline watched as the sun burned his skin, and she could see him holding back the urge to yelp. Once they entered the house though, she could feel herself drifting again, and soon exhaustion overtook her, and she feel asleep.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

When she awoke, it was night. She lying on the bed, in the bedroom she was staying in at Klaus'. Pillows and comforters surrounded her. Someone must have force fed her blood because she could still taste it in her mouth.

"You're awake," She heard a voice say. She turned her attention to the doorway. Because it was dark in the room, she could only see Klaus' silhouette, he was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed. She couldn't see his features, although his voice seemed tender and concerned.

Caroline didn't say anything to this, she was still tired, and ever bone in her body ached. What she remembered though was that he had found her, and he had carried her away, he had also given her his daylight necklace because her ring had been removed from her hand. She remembered him burning in the sun as he carried her back here. He had gone through all that pain for her; Caroline bit her lip looking away from him.

He made it so damn hard for her to hate him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, walking toward her. He sat on her bed, gently.

"Better," Caroline said, her voice hoarse.

There was a moment of silence as Klaus watched Caroline; she watched his hand instead of his face, which was slowly curling and uncurling.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked suddenly. He paused for a moment, considering this.

"You were missing, and we had sent out a search party for you, but you were no where to be found. At first I thought you left," he said pausing, allowing Caroline to remember the last time she had vanished, and to also remind her how heart broken he was. "But then there were reports of screaming coming from the forest, a woman's. I had a feeling it was you." He said softly.

Caroline nodded, taking a deep breath. "Thank you." She said softly, looking up at him for the first time. Their eyes met, and Caroline could feel that spark that she usually had when she their eyes met. She had tried to ignore it, but she knew that was the reason why it was hard to look at him sometimes, because of this instant connection she felt with him. It _scared _her.

"If you don't mind me asking," he said, fiddling with the comforter. "Why did you leave like that, in such a hurry, did Rose upset you?"

Caroline shook her head, now remembering about Tatia. "No, it was nothing really." Caroline said, and as usual Klaus didn't push for more, and Caroline liked that about him. He never asked for more than she was willing to give.

Caroline looked down at her hands, and gasped. "My ring!" She said, trying to sit up, but Klaus eased her back down.

"My men are searching the house for it as we speak, when they find it they will bring it back to you." He said, which calmed her nerves slightly, but she was still concerned about missing the portal. It had already been about three days that she had been here, most of it knocked out. She prayed she hadn't missed the portal, but honestly, at this point all she wanted to do was rest.

"Sleep Caroline," Klaus said, reaching and stroking the side of her head. He then made a move to get up, but Caroline caught his hand, holding it tight. She didn't know what she was doing, or what she expected him to do, but she didn't want to be alone. Whereas this time yesterday, she would have given anything to be by herself, now, that was the last thing she wanted.

"Please," she said, looking up at him. "Just stay."

He stared at her for a moment, and she thought he was going to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the room, but instead he lifted the blankets that her body hid under, and crawled in right next to her, not once letting go of her hand. She tried to not think about what she should be dong, or what was right, because at this time, Klaus wasn't bad, he hadn't killed all those people, he was just like her. And he had saved her, twice, she couldn't forget that, and she didn't as he pulled her in close. She allowed him to, resting her head on his chest, she matched his breathing, she had never been this intimately close to him, and she had never wanted to until now.

He stroked the back of her head, and trailed his fingers down her back, giving her butterflies. She tried not to think about the sensation this gave her so she spoke.

"Before," She said whispered, licking her lips. "I mean, the last time I was with you, you told me you loved a girl, her name was Tatia."

Klaus stopped stroking Caroline's hair, she felt him breath out.

"I'm surprised you remember that," he said, continuing rubbing her back.

"What was she like?" Caroline asked, her cheek pressed against his chest, she couldn't help but feel comforted.

"She was human," he said at first, and Caroline took note of this, so he really didn't know that she had turned, Caroline felt bad for him. "And she was beautiful, and kind." Caroline remembered that Damon had told her all about how Tatia died, that Esther had killed her when she was making them into vampires. But then which Original had saved her if Klaus hadn't?

"What if she was alive again?" Caroline asked, she knew it was an odd question, but she was tired and loopy, she didn't know half of what she was saying.

Klaus paused again. "She isn't," he said, swallowing. "Why would you say such a thing?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know." He was silent for a while, as was she, and soon sleep found them, as she curled up next to him, she tried not to think of the consequences of this action.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline awoke in the early hours of the morning; the sun barely peeked up over the hills. She was still laying on Klaus when woke up, his breath was even and eyes closed as Caroline watched him. He seemed so at peace, his features soft and caring. Caroline wanted to stroke his cheek, but she thought better of it. Instead she snuck out of bed, stepping out of the room, she noticed that she still had on Klaus' necklace, which was a good thing, because she was going to need it if she wanted to find her ring.

Stepping out into the corridor, she was sure she looked like hell, but now wasn't the time to be worried about how she looked. She needed to find her ring.

She made her way, through the dewy grass, trying to remember the way Klaus had gone. Eventually, with some direction from local towns people, she found the assholes house. She realized that all of Klaus' men were gone, either they didn't look hard enough, or they just gave up from the start when it came to finding her ring, but either way, she knew it was in here somewhere.

She stepped into the house, watching the dust fly in the morning light. She began searching the house quickly, looking through all the drawers, in cabinets, growling, as she grew frustrated, it wasn't here. She sat down after a while, and considered her plan of action, she had none. Bonnie made it very clear, without that ring, she wasn't getting home. She let out a loud sigh.

"Troubles?" Caroline heard someone say, she whipped around quickly. There was a woman standing on the opposite end of the house, her eyes set on Caroline.

"Ummm," Caroline said, stepping back.

The woman had dark skin, she was tall and lean, and her eyes bore into Caroline's.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said. "I didn't think that anyone-"

"Oh I don't live here," the woman said, looking around. "I just clean up after this pig, and might I say thank god he is dead, he was a pain in the ass."

Caroline shocked by this, smiled slightly.

"You were the girl he had trapped here weren't you?" She asked, looking closely at Caroline.

Caroline, confused responded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I was the one that reported you," she said, smiling. "His house is so deep in the forest that no one would have heard you, although I came by to do my daily cleaning and I heard you screaming bloody murder. That bastard must have forgotten I was coming round." She said, still smiling.

"Thank you," Caroline said. "Really."

The woman nodded. "Now what can I help you with sweets?"

"I'm looking for my…ring." Caroline said, looking around.

The woman was studying Caroline carefully, not taking her eyes from her.

"I know why you're here," the woman said suddenly, Caroline looked at her. "I know that you've come from a different time."

Caroline shook her head. "But how-"

"I'm a witch," she said, smiling again. "We know everything." She laughed then, as if this were a joke. "More specifically, I'm from the Bennett line."

Caroline smiled at this. "Bonnie," she said.

The woman was serious again though, she nodded her head. "You need to be careful girl," she said. "Messing with time can get tricky, you do the wrong thing, you say the wrong thing, and things could get tricky."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but the woman kept going. "You and him," she said shaking her head. "Niklaus, the boy of the devil, you be careful with him. I'm serious now."

Caroline knew this; and instead of responding she nodded her head.

"Well now that that's settled," the woman said walking over to Caroline. "Here."

In her hand was Caroline's ring, it shone brightly in the sun.

"I found it before Niklaus' men searched the place, I thought it might belong to you, and I wanted a chance to talk to you." She said, nodding. "Now that you know."

Caroline nodded, and watched her walk off, humming to herself.

"Thank you…wait, what's your-" Caroline tried to ask, but the woman had already disappeared.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline walked up the steps of Klaus' house. She saw him, hidden in the shade of her room, staring out at the landscape. She twisted her ring, wondering if she had missed it, if she were to stay here forever. And the more she thought about it, the more she didn't hate the idea. It was actually kind of appealing. Besides, she didn't know what the present had to offer after everything that happened.

She made her way up to the balcony, and upon hearing her entrance Klaus turned to look at her, for some reason his eyes seemed sad. He smiled at her though, as if nothing were wrong.

"Do you know," he said, his voice soft. "That I live in a constant fear of you never returning?"

Caroline couldn't help but smile at this.

She walked up next to him, handing him his daylight necklace, then they walked out onto the balcony. Gazing out into the distance, she felt him staring at her. And for a change she met his gaze. He looked longingly at her, as if something inside him were pained.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked, not taking her eyes from his.

Klaus paused, as if he were trying to find the right words, although in the end, he just ended up shaking his head. Caroline continued to stare at him, she wanted to know what he was thinking, he seemed so tortured all of a sudden. Caroline couldn't pinpoint where this feeling was coming from, here, she felt like a completely different person, compared to who she was at home. She felt adventurous, and reckless, all the things she always wanted to be. Here, her opportunities were, well within her grasps, and she couldn't help but take them.

Before Caroline knew what she was doing she touched the side of Klaus' face lightly, he turned to look at her, shocked. He stood up straighter, as if he were surprised by this gesture.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said, shaking her head back and forth, she had made a mistake, what was she thinking?

She turned away quickly, attempting to walk away, but Klaus grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back roughly, until she was pressed up against his chest. He then caressed her face in his hands, and leaned down, kissing her lips so lightly she wondered if it had happened at all. Hesitantly, his lips hovered over hers for a moment, she should have pulled away, but she didn't. Instead, she slipped her hands up to his face, and pulled his lips down to hers. She opened her mouth, allowing his breath to mix with hers, as she ran her fingers through his hair. They only lasted like that, his lips pressed with hers, a mixture of passion and desire, for only a few moments.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, so loud and shrilling that it made Caroline jump back.

"Niklaus!" Someone yelled from below. Klaus released Caroline and looked down over the balcony. "It's Mikael!"

Klaus was suddenly on edge, he turned back to look at Caroline. His eyes wild.

"I will be back, stay here." He said, sternly, grabbing her by the shoulders. She nodded. He took off quickly behind her, without a second glance. She turned to look the way he had left, she took a sharp inhale of breath, and exhaled out a soft utter of words that only she could hear.

"I'll wait for you."

Then though, as if on cue, the world seemed to shift around her, it grew darker, and she knew, she hadn't missed that portal.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and like where this story is going! I have soooo much in store for these two! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It shows me that you people are still enjoying my story. You guys are the best! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are all so sweet, and I'm lucky to have such awesome readers like you all. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! **

Caroline opened her eyes, the sun blinding her momentarily as she peered through her window. She cringed, turning her head so that she now faced her closet.

She was in her room.

She kicked off the covers of her bed, and sat up, looking around her. She wondered if it had all been a dream, the kiss, everything. Then though, she looked down at her clothing. She was dressed in the gown she had remembered wearing that morning. So it hadn't been a dream, it had been real.

She touched her lips, remembering their interaction with Klaus'. She shook her head, laughing at herself. For some reason she didn't feel disgusted, or shameful; she felt kiddy and _happy._ She knew she shouldn't, it was wrong, it was very wrong. But that Klaus, the one she met in the past, wasn't the same one she knew now; to her, they were two completely different people.

Then realization donned on her, _he'll remember._

Of course he would, he had to this time. He remembered her after nearly three centuries, from when she had met him in the 1500's to when she had met him in the 1800's. He must remember.

Caroline pushed herself off her bed, walking into her bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror; she couldn't help but wonder if anything changed, if _he_ changed. So she washed her face, threw on something decent and headed downstairs, she had to see him, to see if he remembered.

Slinging her purse over her shoulder she began to open the front door, as she swung it open though, she came face to face with the shocked, yet apologetic face of Tyler, his fist out prepared to knock.

"Caroline," he said, barely a whisper. His eyes remained fixed on her as he lowered his hand. He seemed sad suddenly, as if he came to some realization.

"Tyler," Caroline said, her voice was low. She couldn't think about their relationship right now, with everything around her, it seemed too much to bear.

Tyler paused, still staring at Caroline, then jumping he said, "I'm sorry were you going somewhere?"

Caroline opened her mouth, there was no way she was telling him she was going to see Klaus, that would further his suspicions that she was falling for him. Which she wasn't, she might have fallen for 1500's/1800's him, but not current Klaus, ever.

"It's nothing," she ended up saying, nervously laughing it off. "Why are you here?"

"I want to apologize for what I said yesterday, I don't know why I said that." He said, shaking his head. "I know why he picked you."

Caroline looked at the concrete floor, she was still half way out her front door and halfway in, she knew she could either invite Tyler in to talk, or she could go see Klaus. Her heart and her brain were saying two completely different things, but she had always been known to follow her heart.

"I forgive you," she said, looking up at him. "But, can we talk about this another time?"

As if woken from a dream, Tyler shook his head quickly. "Um, yeah, of course. I'll call you tonight." He said, smiling at her.

Caroline nodded her head slowly, stepping down, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek; she felt Tyler hesitate.

"I'll see you later then." She said, and then she was walking down her driveway.

She knew that was awkward, beyond awkward, it was just yesterday they were making out on her bed, and now things felt different, weird. She got in her car; looking at her porch she saw that Tyler was gone. She wondered if he had felt the tension too, she assumed he did. Caroline felt that things were about to change between them, they already had. She turned the key in her car, sighing loudly, and prepared for the worst.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline sat in her car, in his driveway, just staring at his house.

Was she ready for the consequences of her actions? No, she wasn't. She was mentally cursing herself for kissing him, but it had happened so fast, and it had just felt so right.

Caroline sighed, she knew it would come to this eventually, so she got out of her car, forcing herself to walk up the steps to his home. Knocking twice she stood back, holding her breath. She heard the clack of heels, and before Caroline could turn to leave, Rebekah opened the door, locking eyes with Caroline.

"You," she said, her voice snarkier than usual. Caroline remembered the threats she had whispered to Caroline at the ball. _If you break my brothers heart again, I'll be sure to rip out yours. _Caroline swallowed hard; this was the first time she ever considered Rebekah remembering her. And if she did, Caroline knew she was screwed.

"I was wondering when you would be showing up again." Rebekah said, her eyes narrowed. Caroline knew in this instant, she remembered, which meant that Klaus remembered.

"Rebekah, I-" Caroline said, but Rebekah grabbed Caroline by the arm, yanking her inside the house. Caroline stumbled to the side as Rebekah began to corner her.

"Do you enjoy tormenting him?" She asked, her voice sharp and angry.

"What is this?" A voice echoed throughout the house, Caroline turned to her right, seeing Klaus enter the perimeter. Rebekah remained silent as her brother walked into the room.

He looked at Caroline once, then to his sister, then back at Caroline.

"Back so soon? I would have thought you'd be with Tyler right now." He said, his smile not reaching his eyes. "Trying to catch up on lost time."

Caroline felt everything in her go numb. He didn't remember. His eyes had showed no trace of their past together. He only remembered their current situation. But how? How could he not know, but Rebekah did? Caroline grew angry; she didn't know why she felt this way. She should be happy he didn't remember, but she wasn't. Not one bit.

"She just dropped by to get some measurements for the dance, she'll be on her way." Rebekah said, her voice sharp.

Klaus opened his mouth to protest but Caroline cut in.

"Yeah," she said, a fake smile painted on her lips. "I should be going."

She then opened the door, and walked out. She was halfway down the driveway, an angry mess, when Rebekah appeared in front of her.

Caroline stumbled back, shocked. Rebekah raised an eyebrow as Caroline shook her head angrily.

"Why doesn't he remember me, but you do?" Caroline said. "It doesn't make sense."

"Because I made him forget you." She said, quickly. Caroline furrowed her brows.

"What?" She said, shaking her head. "That's not possible."

"It is if you have a witch willing to do a spell that will erase his memory." Rebekah said, cocking her head to the side.

Caroline shook her head; she didn't understand any of this.

"Why?" Was all she said, her mouth open.

"I sat and watched my brother mourn over you for centuries," she said, closer now. "_You_, a pathetic girl."

Caroline looked down.

"I couldn't bear the sight of my brother in pain, his heartache, especially after you left him for the second time." She said, closing her eyes, as if she could feel his pain also. "There were times when he acted like he didn't care, when he said how much he hated you, but I saw right through him. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and it affected Nik like a plague; and I wasn't going to sit by and watch it destroy him."

Caroline watched Rebekah closely, hanging on her every word.

"So I found a witch, that would help me. She took away his memory of you, that's why he doesn't remember you. He only knows the you, now. And the silly thing is," Rebekah said, shaking her head. "He still fell for you."

Caroline felt unwanted tears fill her eyes. "It's the most ridiculous thing." Rebekah said, biting her lip.

"But I saw you, that day, the day you kissed him." She said, and Caroline looked at her, eyes wide.

"I saw you just, _disappear." _Rebekah said, narrowing her eyes. "At first I didn't understand, but then it made sense once I talked to a witch. The way you always disappeared all the time, coming and going, you were time traveling." She said.

Rebekah came closer to Caroline. "I want to know why, and how."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline said, her voice hoarse. Her mind was spinning, Rebekah knew.

"Don't lie to me," Rebekah said, pressing her lips together. "I'm going to find out what you're up to."

Caroline bit her lip, watching as Rebekah gave her one last threatening look, and then she turned, and walked up the dirty white cement steps. This wasn't going to end well.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"So how is everything?" Bonnie asked, plopping down on one of the school benches. Caroline followed her lead, sitting across from her witchy friend.

"The worst," Caroline said, pulling out her salad.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bonnie asked, Caroline looked up at her and sighed.

"It's just," Caroline said trying to add something, to give Bonnie some peace of mind. "Tyler never called me last night."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at this, which Caroline knew she would. Of course, this was true; Tyler hadn't called Caroline like he had promised. But that was the least of her problems. The one that kept nagging at her was that Klaus wasn't part of their bloodline, and she knew this for sure. Which meant she could tell Damon this piece of information, but then he would kill Klaus in a heartbeat, and then Tyler would be dead, and that was the last thing Caroline wanted. She decided to keep the fact that she had time traveled for a second time, from the group. They would demand information that she wasn't willing to give, so she thought it would be best to keep it a secret.

"You're being that overbearing girlfriend right now." Bonnie said, with a smile.

"We're not together," Caroline said quickly. Bonnie looked at her oddly. "I mean, we're still figuring things out. It's complicated."

Bonnie nodded at this. "I see." Then she changed subjects.

"You haven't traveled in awhile." Bonnie said, taking a sip of her soda.

Caroline nodded at this as she swallowed a piece of her sandwich. "Yeah, it's weird." Caroline knew that line came out odd, but Bonnie thought nothing of it.

"Apparently," Bonnie said, shrugging her shoulders. "We lost Alaric."

"What?" Caroline said leaning forward. "How do you lose him?"

"He's missing, and Damon figured out that he is off the herbs I gave him." Bonnie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that's not good." Caroline said, panicking.

"Damon and Stefan are on it, Elena keeps trying to help but they think it's best she stay out of this one." She said, sighing.

Caroline nodded, on top of her problems there was a whole other set of problems she didn't even want to touch.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline pulled into her driveway, leaning back in her seat she pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts she found Tyler's name. She should call him, she was worried, he hadn't called her yesterday or today, but she didn't know what she would say. Their relationship was already rocky, and the last thing she wanted to do was make it worse by talking to him before he was ready. So she pushed the end button and stepped out of her car. Walking up to her door and unlocking it, she felt an odd presence as she walked into her house.

"Mom?" She called, cautiously walking into the kitchen. Frowning when she received no response.

"Caroline," she heard a familiar voice say suddenly, she whipped around, frightened.

"Klaus," she said softly. He was standing in the kitchen doorway, staring at her oddly. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to have a word with you," he said, stepping closer to her, she stepped back, afraid of what she was capable of doing in such a close proximity to him. She remembered that last time she was that close to him, and it ended with her lips on his.

"About what?" She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I'm leaving," he said suddenly. Caroline was taken back by this, leaving? Why would he leave?

As if he read her question through her eyes, he said, "There is no longer a point in me staying here, the majority of my family is gone, and there are people out to kill me, I need to leave." He said, looking down. Caroline didn't know what to say, she didn't know why he was here telling her this. He paused as if he were trying to gather the right words.

"I want you to come with me," he said, his voice soft and caring. It reminded her of the old him, the one she had fallen for. She could feel her desires, her hopes and dreams rise within her, opportunities were just within her reach, and all she needed to do was take them, but she thought better of this. She shook her head, this wasn't the old him, this was the Klaus that had caused pain in her life, and she couldn't forget that.

"I think you and I both know what my answer is going to be." She said, although she felt her voice crack. She didn't feel strong, not at all.

Klaus looked at the ground and nodded to this. "Maybe in the future." He said, and Caroline couldn't help but want to cry at this. The future, the past, the present, such a fine line, all connected. _It is what binds us all together. _She thought, biting her lip. If only he knew, if only he remembered, maybe he would have been different; maybe things would be different. But all Caroline could think of was right now, the present, and the person Klaus was, was someone she just couldn't accept into her life.

He was gone then, quickly, so quickly that Caroline hardly saw him leave, and she was left alone, once again. All that was left to do was confront what she still had, what she desperately wanted to keep.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"Tyler," Caroline said, this was the fifth message she had left him. "Please pick up, I need to talk to you." She sighed, pulling the phone from her ear, she clicked end.

She had been trying to contact him since Klaus left. She felt herself grow more and more desperate with each message. _Where was he?_

She sat in the kitchen for another minute before grabbing her car keys, and heading over to his place.

When she pulled into his driveway, the first thing she saw was him. He was packing bags into a truck, he seemed in a hurry, and upon Caroline's arrival he barely looked in her direction.

Caroline got out of her car, rushing up to greet him.

"Tyler," she said, he looked over at her shocked. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Tyler paused, dropping a bag to the ground. Caroline watched him do this, her arms out wide, trying to make sense of the scene in front of her.

"You're leaving." She said suddenly, throwing her arms to her side, shaking her head with anger.

"Why do you say that?" He said, quietly. Although they both knew this was true.

Tears began to run down Caroline's face. Anger rose in her, she could feel her temper flare.

"Because that's what you do Tyler!" she screamed. "You _leave_! You _always _leave!"

Tyler stood there, staring at Caroline who had tears running down her face. He shook his head, tears in his own eyes.

"It's the sire bond, it isn't broken Caroline. When I went over to his house today, I could feel it, it was still intact, if anything it was stronger than ever." He was still shaking his head. "I guess breaking every bone in my body wasn't enough. I have to leave Caroline, I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice," Caroline said, her voice a shaky mess. "And if you choose this," she said pointing to the grouping of bags he had in his truck. "You will loose me."

Tyler revealed a sad smile. "I've already lost you." He whispered.

"But you haven't!" Caroline said, a sob escaping her lips. "And that's what's so sad about it."

Tyler continued to look at her, shaking his head as tears pooled his eyes.

"I want you to fight for me," Caroline said, stepping toward him. "Like I did for you all those times you turned." She stepped up in front of him, grabbing his hands. "Don't give up on me," she sighed, tears continuing to flow consistently. "Because I never gave up on you."

"The things that keep up apart," Tyler said, his voice hoarse. "Are what keeps me alive." Caroline shook her head at this. "I can't be with you, until my sire bond is broken. I won't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you again."

"Please don't leave," Caroline said, holding his hands close to her chest.

He shook his head, smiling up at the sky. "The only reason you don't want me to leave, is because you're afraid to be left alone with him. You're afraid you might actually fall for him." Tyler said, removing his hands from hers.

"That is not true," Caroline said, clenching her teeth.

"But it is Caroline," he said, smiling sadly down at her. "And _that's_ what makes it so sad."

Caroline shook her head, a part of her knew he was right, but she wouldn't admit it to herself, she wouldn't.

"You may not see it, but I do." He said, laughing a sad laugh. "I'm not stupid, I know there are things he can give you that I can't." This was also true, it was all so true, but Caroline didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to lose Tyler.

"But I want you Tyler." Caroline whispered nodding her head. Her tears almost dry, she had none left to give.

"Really?" Tyler said, shaking his head. "Because it sounds more like you're trying to convince yourself of that rather than me." Caroline furrowed her eyebrows at this. "When all is said, and done, and if we somehow find a way back to each other, then we were meant to be together, but for right now, you need to figure out what you want." He began to step away from her then. "And if it's him…." Tyler didn't finish this though, instead he walked over to his truck, and hoping into the drivers seat he started the car.

As he pulled out of the driveway, a cloud of dust followed him. Caroline had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing him, at least not anytime soon. He was right though, and she knew it, she needed to figure everything out, but it still hurt, it hurt so much it consumed her.

**Thanks for reading! I know I didn't leave this one with a very good cliffhanger, but I still hope you all enjoyed this. I'm really excited for the next chapter, which I will be posting this weekend. Please review and tell me what you think? I hope you guys still like my story. Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't update this weekend like promised, I had writers block, and it was mother's day so I was spending it with my mom! Again, sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter, I was going to make it a bit longer, but I thought I'd break it off a little to keep you guys guessing. Happy reading!**

Caroline pulled the bottle of vodka close to her chest; her eyes glued to the television as she occasionally pulled the bottle up to her lips and took a large gulp. Knees tucked close to her, she watched a brown haired lady smack a thick layer of frosting onto a plain yellow cupcake; Cupcake Wars wasn't her favorite show, but nothing else was on.

"That's way too much frosting," Caroline mumbled, shaking her head. A moment later her phone went off, pulling her out of her trance. She grabbed it, fumbling to find the answer button.

"H-hello," Caroline said, placing the half empty bottle on her coffee table.

"Caroline?" Elena's voice said through the phone. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," Caroline said, drawing circles on the couch with her finger.

"Bonnie told me you were upset today, she said you were angry about Tyler, but she also said she thinks something else is on your mind." Elena said. "You want to talk about it?"

"Don't you have a Salvatore to attend to?" Caroline asked, as she watched another woman on her TV screen pull out a batch of burnt cupcakes.

"Just because my world revolves around vampire's doesn't always mean I don't make time for girlfriend problems." Elena said, sighing through the phone.

"That's unfortunate," Caroline said, as she watched the woman with the burnt cupcakes burst into a fit of tears.

"What?" Elena said. Caroline shook her head, refocusing on her conversation.

"Nothing, um, what?" She said, standing up. She stumbled a little as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Caroline, what's going on with you?" Elena said, her voice more irritated now. "I get that you don't want to talk about Klaus, but ever since you've gone on this time travel thing, you've been acting weird."

Caroline sighed, she didn't know what to tell Elena, she didn't want to talk about Klaus, or Tyler, and she definitely didn't want to bring up the fact that she had already time traveled twice, and her third trip was bound to come up soon.

"I'm miserable," Caroline mumbled, grabbing the bottle of vodka and taking another sip.

"You're also drunk," Elena said, her mother tone was showing. "Which doesn't help."

"Only a little," Caroline whined.

Elena sighed again; Caroline could tell she was readjusting her position because there was crackling through the phone. "Caroline. I may not understand everything that's going on with you right now, and you don't have to tell me, but whatever it is that's bugging you," Elena said, pausing to gather her words. "You need to do whatever it takes to figure out how to fix it. To figure out what you want."

Those last few words had reminded Caroline of what Tyler had said to her that night: _but for right now, you need to figure out what you want. _

It was all anyone seemed to be telling her lately. To figure out what she wanted, no matter what it took.

"Elena," Caroline said, her voice smooth. "I got to go."

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

She considered taking her car, but she was drunk, and on top of that she was a bad driver to begin with. So, with what was left of the bottle of Vodka tucked under her arm, she walked it. Allowing her to think about what she was going to say, although she was very drunk, and everything that popped into her mind ended up slipping away moments later.

When she arrived, she stopped in front of his house, thinking about how many times she had been here over the past few days. _Too many_, she thought, as she dragged herself up the steps.

She didn't bother knocking, which was rude, but at this point Caroline couldn't tell her right from her left, so she walked right in. Setting the empty bottle of vodka on one of the tables holding bundles of flowers, she made her way into the living room, which was only slightly smaller than her whole house combined.

The area was filled with boxes, all tapped up and ready to be shipped off, to a place unknown. The things that were remaining were either covered with a white blanket or wrapped in plastic.

She heard cautious footsteps behind her as she plopped down onto one of the many couches. She knew it was Klaus because she could feel the hesitation as he watched her. Finally he made his way toward her, and after a few moments he appeared in front of her, eyeing her curiously.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, hands behind his back, watching Caroline closely.

Caroline looked around, hardly making eye contact.

"I don't know," she said, although that was a lie, she knew why she was here, but she wouldn't say it to anyone but herself. She was here to "figure out what she wanted," whatever it takes.

Klaus paused for a moment studying her face, and then he walked over to her, sitting down next to her, although not too close.

"You're drunk." He said; it wasn't a question.

"Slightly," She said, nodding. "Yes."

He didn't say anything more about it, instead he brought up an even worst subject.

"I heard about Tyler," he said, she could feel the smile buried under his accent.

Caroline began to breath heavily; she could feel her emotions heighten. She suddenly wanted to cry, because she was confused, and that scared her. She had always known what she wanted, and not knowing, was unknown territory to her. So she did what she always did in uncomfortable situations, she changed the subject.

"Before," she said, swallowing. "At the ball, you showed me your paintings."

Klaus nodded at this, although he seemed confused, as if to wonder where she was going with this, and why the sudden change in subject.

"You told me how much you loved to paint, and draw." Caroline said, her mind was woozy, she didn't even know where she was going with this, but then it slipped out. "Well, I love to sing."

Klaus considered this, although he didn't nod, or smile, he just sat there, staring at her.

"Would you sing for me?" He asked, Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, what an odd question to ask. She expected him to laugh, or shake his head at her, as if her ambition wasn't real. Or act surprised at her passion, like other people had when she told them. Although, he acted as if he was genuinely amazed, and was truly interested.

Caroline laughed; replacing the one he should have been giving her at that moment. Klaus seemed angry by this, because he looked away, brows furrowed. "I'm not that good." Caroline said, leaning back against the couch.

"Caroline why are you here? Really?" He said, turning back to her, he seemed genuinely angry. "Because if it's to play games with me, I've had enough."

Caroline seemed taken back by this, and slightly embarrassed. She had come here to figure out what she wanted, and instead, he was right, she was playing games. So she sat up straight, trying to clear her head, she turned to Klaus, eyes wide.

"I'm confused," she said, biting her lip. He made her nervous, because she never knew how he was going to react to something. She tried to choose her words carefully. "And you don't remember me, which makes this _so_ much harder." It slipped out, compliments to the alcohol, which made the situation a thousand times more complicated.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his voice calm again.

She shook her head. It didn't matter, because he would never remember her, or their kiss, or the man she had thought he was. It mine as well have been a dream, all of it.

"What I'm trying to say is," Caroline said, standing up now. "You're wasting your time with me."

She was looking down at him; and he didn't say anything as she continued.

"Because I love Tyler," she said, licking her lips, she was about to say something else but he cut in.

"I don't doubt it," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I know what love looks like."

Caroline didn't mean to look so unconvinced, but Klaus looked down a moment later smiling to himself.

"There was a woman once," He said, not looking at Caroline. "I don't remember what she looks like anymore, it's been so long." He paused, thinking. "But I can still feel her, and it's the same feeling I got when I was around her, that I get when I'm with you."

Caroline opened her mouth slightly, she couldn't help but wonder if it was her, or if it was Tatia he was talking about. She didn't think it could be her, no one fell in love with someone only meeting them twice.

"What happened to her?" Caroline asked, her voice shaky.

Klaus paused, squinting his eyes, his lips pursed. Caroline could see he was trying to remember, trying to remember something he never would, because Rebekah had taken it away from him. She knew now, that it must have been her; and suddenly she felt very sad.

"I," he said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I don't remember."

Caroline nodded, biting her lip; she began to pace the room. She decided to fire him with another question, after all, that's why she was here, to figure out what she wasn't sure of.

"Why didn't you compel me?" Caroline asked. "You would have had me-"

He cut her off though. "Would I really have?" He asked, his angry glances returning. "Do you always think the worst of me?"

"That's all I've ever seen of you!" She said, for the first time they both weren't tiptoeing around their feelings, it was real and raw.

"You and I both know that isn't true." Klaus said, quickly. She knew he was right, all he had been to her was kind, but she couldn't ignore all that he had done.

"You've killed people that I cared about," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"And I'm sure you've killed someone that someone else cared about." He said, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you then Caroline." He said. "I didn't know who you were, or who you cared about."

Caroline shakes her head, looking away.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice kind and soft. She hated it, why couldn't he just be the bad guy, the guy everyone expected him to be? It would have made everything easier. "Maybe, if you would have known me before;" he said, pausing to consider this. "You would have liked me."

Caroline laughed a sad laugh at this, at how tragic this whole situation was.

"It seems fate isn't in my favor." He whispered. Caroline was still smiling sadly as he said this. She found herself walking to the front door then; she was done. Although she knew she was barely scratching the surface of what her true feelings, which lay beneath her, were. For tonight though, she wouldn't cause either of them anymore suffering.

"Goodbye Klaus." She said, as she turned back to look at him, before leaving.

"I hope you have a brilliant life, Caroline." He whispered, as she closed the door. Walking down the driveway, her hands shoved deep into her pockets, she knew that fate, was what was driving her to him.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline was halfway home, she could feel herself begin to wind down, she wasn't as drunk anymore, and she began to see things more clearly. Her conversation with Klaus hadn't helped her at all; then again, she wasn't sure exactly what she was expecting out of that visit, although she knew it hadn't turned out how she planned.

"Can't we head over to Gallows Bar darling?" A woman's voice behind Caroline said. Caroline turned around; here she thought she was all-alone when suddenly there was a younger looking couple behind her, only a few feet away.

"Oh but that place is so boring, why not go to The Rouge?" The man asked the woman next to him. Caroline turned to look ahead of her again, confused. Their voices were different, the way they talked, wasn't normal. And there was no The Rouge or Gallows Bar, at least none that Caroline was aware of, that were located in Mystic Falls.

Caroline looked back at them one more time, noticing their clothing. The woman had on a dress that came down to her knees, and the dress had small diamond strings that wound around her hips and fell to the bottom of the dress. Her hair was short and stylish. _Very flapper_, Caroline thought, squinting her eyes. Then she stopped dead in her tracks, startling the young couple. They walked past her in a hurry, eyeing her with their worried expressions.

_Oh hell no. No, no, no no. _

Carline whipped around, taking in her surroundings, she was familiar with the territory. She was only about five blocks away from her house, so she continued walking.

_Take it easy Caroline, it's probably just the alcohol._

But what worried Caroline was that she felt fine, she hardly felt drunk anymore, and she was certain that that couple didn't look…from the present. Caroline shook her head though, and pressed on, determined to get home before things worsened.

"Oh darling!" Someone yelled from a distance. Caroline looked to her left, spotting a woman standing outside of a restaurant. She was waving her hands in the air, trying to get someone's attention. Although, she appeared to be looking in Caroline's direction. Caroline looked behind her, but saw no one.

"Yes, you girl!" The lady called pointing at Caroline.

"Me?" Caroline yelled back.

"Yes you! Come here!" She said, beckoning Caroline to come. Caroline hesitated, she had a bad feeling about this, but what was the worse that could happen?

So Caroline walked toward the lady, when she got close enough she saw the woman had black hair, which was cut short. She had on a longer dress like the woman Caroline had seen moments before. This lady wore a serious face; she seemed annoyed as Caroline stepped closer.

"Well, there you are! We've been looking for you everywhere." The woman said, her voice was deep, and Caroline saw her eyebrows were gone, and instead they were penciled in. "You're on in seven."

"I think you have me mistaken with someone else." Caroline said, laughing.

The woman gave Caroline a blank expression for a moment, before pulling out a packet of paper. She flipped through a couple pages before stopping on one.

"Medium height, young, blond, blue eyes, seemingly perky." The woman mumbled glancing at Caroline as she listed this off, nodding at the last one. "Seems to fit you fairly well." Caroline was about to protest, but the woman grabbed her by the arm, pulling her inside the building. Once Caroline was inside she yanked her arm free from the woman's grasp.

"I don't know who you're looking for but it isn't me." Caroline said, turning to leave. She opened up the back door, from which she came, but stopped in her tracks as she looked out.

The small abandoned parking lot she had just crossed was gone, and instead rows of old Ford cars, lined up next to each other. And on the street that she had been walking only moments before by herself, was now occupied with people shouting at each other, and laughing as cars zoomed past honking their horns loudly. Caroline slowly closed the door, her heart racing, as she turned around to look at the woman who had dragged her in here.

"You done having a spasm attack?" The woman asked raising one of her fake eyebrows.

Caroline breathed out, leaning up against the back door. Damn that was quick. She was expecting there to be at least three days between when she got back and when she left, but as time went on, she was finding her trips more and more frequent.

"We need to get you in make-up and clothing." The woman said, snapping at someone. A very flamboyant man was suddenly next to Caroline. He looked down at her, clicking his tongue and checking the time.

"How long do we have?" He asked the woman.

"Five minutes." He said, tapping her foot impatiently.

The man nodded, grabbing Caroline by the wrist and dragging her up a flight of stairs. At this point, Caroline learned to just go with it, she learned that the hard way with the whorehouse, which still gave Caroline the shivers; and this was definitely better than the whorehouse.

Once they arrived upstairs the man was flinging clothes left and right, searching for something decent Caroline assumed. She was in a room that was filled with cigarette smoke; it also had an alcoholic odor. Women surrounded her, some were at small make-up stations putting on powder and eye-makeup. Others were dressing, stripping off their clothes in front of everyone, not caring who saw.

"Let me guess," Caroline said out loud, more to herself than anyone in particular. "The twenties."

Caroline sighed at this; she was already getting enough of the twenties when it came to the school dance that was coming up. But Caroline took this as a learning opportunity, when it came to decorations needed for the dance.

"Damn right sweetheart," the guys said, shoving his pencil in his mouth as he examined a dress. "Here." He said, tossing it to her. "Change."

Caroline looked around for a dressing room, only to realize there wasn't one. So she snuck behind one of the clothing racks and slipped on the dress. Walking out from behind it she examined herself in a nearby mirror. The dress was lovely, it was a deep red, it was far shorter than any of the dresses she wore in the 1800's and on, and hugged her hips and legs more than the dress that woman on the street wore.

"You look beautiful darling," The man said grabbing Caroline by the shoulders. "Now sit."

He forced her to sit in one of the small make-up stations. He began to mess with her hair, twisting it up into a loose bun. He then took a bright red flower and shoved it into the side of her bun. It was amazing how fast these people worked, and could make a mess of hair like hers look decent in a matter of moments.

"What exactly am I doing?" Caroline said, she felt like she was shouting over the giggling woman in the room.

"Singing, darling." He shouted back, smiling at Caroline. Caroline felt her entire body freeze.

"But-" Caroline began to say, but the man shushed her, by turning her around and putting bright red lipstick on her lips.

"Don't worry sweetheart," he said, laughing. "You're going to be marvelous."

Caroline looked up at him as he began fixing her eyes. She bit her lip; this wasn't how she was planning on spending her Tuesday night.

"My name is Felix," he said, licking his lips as he finished with her mascara. "What is your name?"

"Caroline," she responded, her voice sounded small, amongst the loud voices.

"Well Caroline," Felix said, putting the make-up down. "It's show time."

He then yanked her up from her chair, and practically shoved her down the small flight of stairs.

"Alli, I'm sending her down!" He yelled at the woman that had pulled Caroline inside.

Caroline suddenly felt very nervous, she had only sung once in front of a group of people, a group of people that she knew. Who knew how big the audience was that she was about to sing in front of. Caroline swallowed hard.

"There you are," Allie said, grabbing Caroline by the hand. "Now remember, smile and look seductive, you are here to please, remember that."

Caroline knew she could leave right now, she didn't have to do this, but something was keeping her there. Besides, there was a reason why she was sent here, time always sent her to where an Original was, to where Klaus was, and she wasn't leaving him, not again. So she sucked in a breath, as Alli pushed her through the dark black curtain and onto the light filled stage.

**Tell me what you think! I do hope you all enjoyed it. Can't wait to post the next chapter! Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers! UPDATED! Some of you have asked where I got my fic's title from, and it's from the song Bound To You by Christina Aguilera, and the song shows up in this chapter. I suggest you all go listen to it before reading the next part if you haven't; because while writing the beginning I was listening to that song (and it's also an AMAZING song). AGAIN Thank you for reading! Someone asked me if I read all of my reviews, and YES I read every single one, sometimes more than once. You guys are so sweet, and your reviews are really inspirational! You are all the best! So if you're still with me, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**

Bright lights momentarily blinded Caroline as she made her way onto the stage. She could hear some soft jazz playing, as well as the laughing and shouting of people around her. When her eyes finally adjusted she took in the crowd, it wasn't too big, but it was definitely larger than the one she had sung to at the Grille.

"Excuse me," a voice said, pulling her out of her daze. She turned to her right, where a well-dressed man stood; he had one hand placed lightly on her arm. "What song?"

"Song?" Caroline asked, she was a bit woozy, trying to ignore the stares she was getting from the crowd.

"Yes," he said, nodding his head. "What song are you singing tonight?"

Caroline looked back out at the crowd, trying to think of any song she knew from the 20's. She didn't know one. This, she hadn't thought about. She only knew one song that might even remotely fit this era, and it wasn't even from this era.

Caroline looked around her, spotting what she was looking for. In the far back she saw a piano, it was black and looked fairly new. Caroline tried to remember if she knew all of the keys, and the lyrics. It had only been just last year that she had sung this song for the schools talent show. She came in a bitter second place, she should have won, but Carry got the sympathy card because she broke her wrist the day before the talent show, getting her pity points that allowed her to win, although she played the clarinet terribly.

"Do you mind if I play the piano?" Caroline asked the man, gesturing to it. He looked at where her finger was pointed, pausing at the sight of the instrument; he then turned back to her, surprised.

"You play?" He asked.

Caroline nodded, smiling.

"I'm certain the band doesn't know the song I'm about to sing," Caroline said, shrugging her shoulders.

"We know every song," the man said, smiling a toothy grin. "What is the name of it?"

Caroline knew he would be persistent until he got a name out of her, so she humored him.

"Bound To You," she whispered. She had seen the movie Burlesque and had fallen in love with the song. It was beautiful and elegant, and it soothed her. Something she desperately needed right now.

The man frowned. "Artist?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Christina Aguilera." She said, watching him frown deeper. She hoped this wouldn't affect the future too badly. After all Christina would be born a far 60 years from now, it couldn't hurt.

Caroline watched the man nod, waving at one of the assistants, he pointed at the piano and ordered him to bring it over. The man rolled it over to the two of them, and Caroline could see a few audience members turn their eyes to look at the new addition to the stage.

"Good luck," the man said, shrugging his shoulders. Caroline could see he was disappointed, but she didn't care, she wasn't here for him.

Once he left, Caroline could feel the lights dim. Now, she could see the audience more clearly. Seating herself on the bench, and scooting herself closer to the piano, she laid a finger on a key. Pressing down lightly to hear its tone. She then placed both hands in their proper positions, and prayed everything would go well. It came naturally to her then, as if those hours of practicing, of perfecting, were still engraved into her mind.

The melody echoed throughout the joint. It was soft and flowed evenly. Caroline smiled to herself, and now the words were coming, as easily as they had the first time.

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love. _

Caroline looked up for the first time since she had began, taking in the crowd. Many people were still looking at her, although the majority had their attention elsewhere.

_I found a man I can trust. And boy, I believe in us._

When she looked up for the second time, she spotted Rebekah.

She was standing in a far corner, her eyes glued to Caroline. She was not amused. Her mouth was twisted into a grimace as she took in Caroline. Here eyes then darted to her left, and Caroline followed her gaze, and saw that it led straight to Klaus.

He was sitting in a booth; two women were on either side of him. They were laughing, as he smiled and talked, gesturing with his hands. He hadn't even looked up at Caroline, not once noticing it was she. His attention was on the two ladies surrounding him. Caroline frowned at this. His hair was neat, and he wore black trousers, with a buttoned up white shirt, he had a black bow tie that accompanied this; he also had a high waist jacket that was thrown over his left arm.

Caroline looked away frustrated, trying to focus back on the song. She didn't know what to expect from him in this time period. Although she hoped he would be the same man she fell for twice before. Now though, all she could do was sing, he had to notice her eventually. After all, he had wanted her to sing to him, at which she laughed. This was her trying to make up for her rude behavior. She was singing to him, for him, yet he still didn't seem to notice. His eyes were still on the women, one of the girls had her hand on his arm, tugging him closer. Caroline looked away again. _Screw him _she thought bitterly, she focused back on the keys, now making sure to give them each an extra push as their tune filled the room. She sang louder now, as the song continued on.

_I'm strong and I'm sure, there's a fire in us._

She closed her eyes now, feeling the music consume her mind and soul. She sang louder, her voice echoing in her ears. She remembered what her music teacher had said to her when she was in middle school, _"Music speaks what cannot be expressed."_

Well, this was her expressing what she seemingly could not say on her own. It felt to Caroline, as she sang, that she was finally acknowledging what she had been having a hard time understanding all along, which was that she felt something, for him.

_I finally found my way. I am bound to you. I am, ooh I am. I'm bound to you._

Caroline held that last note for what seemed like eternity, grasping the microphone with one hand, and pressing down on the keys with the other. Once she was finished, releasing the mike, and the keys, she lowered her head. Then, she heard it, it was quite at first, then it slowly grew louder as more and more people began to clap. Caroline looked up quickly, gazing at the crowd, which she now saw, were standing and cheering; a few men even gave her a wink. She smiled then, laughing a little; looking at everyone, and waving. Then her eyes found Klaus'.

His attention was no longer on the two women next to him, who were tugging at his shirt, begging for his attention. Instead he was staring right at Caroline, his face was expressionless; although his eyes immediately lit with recognition, which told Caroline that Rebekah hadn't erased his memory, not yet. He remained that way for a few more moments, and Caroline looked at no one else but him. She nodded at him then, sending him a small smile. He didn't seem fazed by this, because he looked away from her for the first time after what seemed like hours when it had only been minutes. He pushed the woman on his left out of the booth, she stumbled a little as she tried to regain her balance. She frowned at him and stormed off. Klaus then made his way out of the booth, not looking at Caroline again as he turned a corner that lead to the back of the joint. Caroline frowned; something was different about him.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm, she looked over at the conductor that she had met when she first walked out. He was smiling at her.

"Marvelous darling," he said, lifting her from the bench and grasping her hand. Caroline smiled at him, looking back at the crowd; she also noticed that Rebekah was nowhere to be found.

The man then led her into the back room from which she came; the crowd was still clapping as she exited.

"My god," Alli said walking up to Caroline and grabbing her cheeks. "That was wonderful."

"I did her make-up!" Felix yelled from above as he laughed, danced, and clapped. Caroline couldn't help but smile at this.

"We need to book her again," the conductor said, pulling Alli aside. As they continued on with their conversation, Caroline slowly made her way to one of the side curtains, where she slipped out to the crowd, without anyone noticing.

Once she entered the busy area, people began noticing her and praising her left and right. They were shaking her hands, kissing her on the cheeks, and even a few men snuck a kiss on her lips. Caroline couldn't help but love the attention. She had never considered herself a good singer, at all; then again she never really tried to sing, like she had moments before. That came from deep within her soul, a place she had never gone.

People continued to compliment her as she weaved her way through the mass of people. She was looking for Klaus; she had to find him, now.

As she made her way to the back of the bar, Caroline stood on her tiptoes, seeing the back of Klaus' head she noticed he was only about twenty feet away, he was in a deep conversation with someone that Caroline couldn't see.

She was about to push her way through another batch of people, but someone grabbed her arm yanking her back. She tried to pull free, but he had a good grip on her, the kind of grip only a vampire could have. But it was the sound of his voice that truly stopped her.

"Why, hello there," Stefan said, whipping Caroline around. She stared at him, for a moment, taking in his twenties look. Trousers, black jacket, and white shirt; very proper. Although his eyes told a different story, they were wide and crazed, as if he had just gotten down from a blood high. "I haven't seen you around here before."

Caroline smiled at this, unsure of how to respond to the twenties Stefan, the one she had heard stories about, the full-blown ripper.

"A face and a voice like yours, I would have thought we'd already met." Stefan said, smiling mischievously at her. Caroline let out a giggle at how silly he was now compared to the Stefan she knew.

He laughed with her, although not for the same reasons.

"How about a drink?" Stefan asked, gesturing to his left. He wasn't pointing at the bar, instead his hand was directed at a petit woman, who was sipping out of what looked like, her third or fourth glass. She was alone, and looked upset.

"Widowed and depressed," He said, licking his lips. "My favorite."

Caroline didn't say anything to this; so he knew she was a vampire, probably the same way Klaus did.

"I think I'll pass." Caroline said, smiling a fake smile. She would have loved to watch ripper Stefan make a fool of himself, only to give present Stefan crap about it, but who knew how the past would effect the present if she interacted with Stefan too much. Besides, he hit on her, which was enough to make present Stefan embarrassed when she got back.

"Oh come now," Stefan said, grabbing Caroline's arm as she tried to walk away.

"Maybe just an alcoholic drink instead?" Stefan said, smiling at her. Caroline looked at the way she had been headed, toward Klaus, but he was gone now. Leaving an empty space where he had been standing only moments before. Caroline frowned at this, now she had no clue where he was.

Caroline looked back at Stefan; she considered his offer. To her, he seemed very persistent; and what's the worse thing that could happen if he remembered her? He already knew she was time traveling, so why not.

"Fine," Caroline said, smiling, she could have fun with this. And besides, this was a Stefan that Caroline had always been guiltily intrigued by. "But only one drink."

Stefan laughed at this, and swung out his arm as if to say: _lead the way_.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"Now," Stefan said, tapping his glass to signal the waiter that he wanted another. "What's a girl with a voice like yours doing in a small bar in Chicago?"

Caroline shrugged, taking a sip of her scotch. "Fate kind of brought me here." She said, looking around. She still couldn't find Klaus.

"Oh come now Caroline," He said, laughing and gulping down his scotch. "Us vampires determine our own fate. If you want to sing on Broadway, you make it happen."

Caroline laughed at this. She enjoyed Stefan like this, although she knew his other side, the if-she-weren't-a-vampire-she-would-be-as-good-as-dead-right-now side. She tried not to make too much of an impression on him, trying to only comment here and there.

"You don't believe in destiny? That things happen for a reason?" Caroline asked. At this Stefan shrugged.

"I believe that some things are out of our control." Stefan said, ordering another drink. "But I also believe that if we," Stefan said gesturing to both himself and Caroline. "Want something, we have the ability to go out and get it."

Caroline considered this, maybe this was half true, and after all, here she was messing with time and space. Things that weren't supposed to be messed with; yet she had broken all the rules, changing what was supposed to be untouchable.

"And what if we don't know what we want?" Caroline asked, in a small voice.

Stefan looked at her closely, she could see he was drunk, but she could also see the Stefan who had helped her through her transition, the Stefan that she grew to admire, he was in there, somewhere.

"I think we all do, deep down," he said, his eyes calm for a moment. "Even if at first we can't recognize what _it _is."

Caroline looked away, nodding at this. She was still scanning the crowd, subconsciously now, as if on instinct.

"You're looking for someone," Stefan said, hitting the bar, letting the waiter know he was done.

Caroline looked back at Stefan; she smiled at this but said nothing.

"Come on," he said, pulling on his jacket. "It's about time we have some fun. I can show you what it truly means to be a vampire. Besides, there's someone I want you to meet."

He then offered her his hand, at first she was hesitant, but then she knew, at this point, she had nothing to lose, so she took it.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

When Caroline walked into the room, the first thing she noticed was the roaring fire in the far corner. The flames were easily licking the outside of the chimney.

"Klaus," Stefan said, pulling her deeper into the room. "I'd like you to meet Caroline, she's the wonderful singer from tonight."

Even at the sound of his name Caroline jumped, looking around the room, searching for him. When she finally found him, he was chatting with a woman, who wore a short black dress, she was twirling her finger around the rim of her glass. She took one look at Caroline and sneered.

"Caroline," Stefan said, nodding at Klaus. "This is a good friend of mine."

Caroline looked at Klaus fully now. He was so handsome; his dimples were showing as he smiled at the young lady, although they disappeared as soon as he laid eyes on Caroline. She swallowed hard, smoothing down her dress. Things had changed, it was obvious in the way he looked at her, and in the way he carried himself. This time, it was going to be a lot harder to get him to forgive her.

She smiled at him. "Klaus," she said, stepping toward him.

"Well," Klaus said, setting down his drink. "Isn't this a surprise? You handled yourself quite well on that stage, at first I wasn't sure if it was you. After all," he said, tapping his finger on the wall. "It's been a while."

Caroline could feel Stefan's confusion radiating off of him.

"I'm terribly sorry you stumbled upon her mate," Klaus said, staring at Stefan. "I truly feel pity for any man that does."

_That hurt. _Caroline thought, curling her hands into fists. He was angry with her. This was apparent. She had never seen him act this way toward her, even in present time, other people yes, but her? Never.

"You two know each other?" Stefan asked, looking between the two of them.

Klaus looked away from Caroline for the first time.

"We've met once of twice before," he said, smiling at the wall as if he were remembering better time. Then shaking his head, as if to awake from a trance he turned toward the woman he had been talking to a moment earlier. She smiled at him as he walked toward her.

"Have a good rest of your night," Klaus said, smiling at Stefan and Caroline. "I know I will." He said, looking at the young woman, who giggled childishly.

Caroline saw Stefan shake his head, as he glanced at the exit.

"Well that didn't go as well as I planned," Stefan said, smiling at her. "But no matter, we'll find something far more fun to do, I know a fellow that's just…." But Caroline wasn't listening to him anymore.

Caroline was fuming, she felt herself shake with anger. How dare he insult her, and pretend like she wasn't even worth a second glance. He had waited three centuries for her before, and now, only one century later, he couldn't be bothered with her. Caroline felt a growl escape her lips as she watched the woman place a hand on Klaus' chest.

Suddenly, she found herself abandoning Stefan's side, and storming toward Klaus. Upon seeing her aggressive assault, the woman stepped back and let out a small shriek as Caroline walked right up to Klaus, and pushed his left shoulder so that he was facing her.

"How dare you," Caroline screamed, she was shaking hard now. She watched the woman back away. Caroline knew it wasn't fair to him. She knew it must hurt to desperately want to be with someone, only to have them ripped away from you in an instant. It could make for a very bitter person. But it also wasn't fair for her; it wasn't like she asked to leave, or to be from a different time; a time where she had a boyfriend, friends, and a family. She was in love with two different worlds, both that kept pulling her one way or the other. "I understand why you're angry," she said, trying to calm herself. "But I came back here to really get to know you, to try and understand you, but now all you're doing is pushing me away."

At first, Klaus was surprised at her forwardness, but then his eyes grew dark at her words.

"Oh I'm sorry love, you're right I should be welcoming you in with open arms, like I did the last two times you came into my life." Sarcasm was thick in his tone. Caroline bit her lip at this. She saw the woman attempt to leave, but Klaus grabbed her by the arm, puller her eyes to his. She whimpered in response.

"Don't. Move." He said, his eyes slowly leaving hers and turning back to Caroline, who was shaking her head.

"This wasn't what I wanted." Caroline said.

"So you leaving," he said, with a fake smile on his lips. "Over and over again." He stepped closer to Caroline. "Wasn't what you wanted?"

"No." Caroline said shaking her head rapidly.

"Then why did you do it?" He asked, his voice was soft suddenly, as if he genuinely wanted to know, as if he had been asking himself this question over and over again since her departure.

Caroline continued to shake her head, she couldn't tell him, and she knew she wouldn't ever be able to.

Klaus smiled at her lack of response, his dark eyes were back. He was furious now, she could see it in the way he paced the room. She could tell he was thinking deeply because he didn't say anything for sometime.

"Klaus, I-" Caroline began to say, but he cut her off.

"You said," he said, looking up at her, his eyes wild. "That you wanted to get to know me."

She shook her head, she knew where he was going with this, and she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Well," he said, opening up his arms. "How about this time around, I show you a different side to me, one you haven't seen, _one _that I'm _sure_ you'll enjoy." He had a mischievous look on his face and he looked from Caroline to the fire.

He then bent down and grabbed what appeared to be a hot iron stick that was used to move around firewood. Once he lifted it, Caroline saw that the end was a bright glowing red.

"Klaus," Caroline warned, as he walked over to the girl, she was trembling. Whereas before she had been sending piercing glares in Caroline's direction, she was now sending pleading looks, begging Caroline to save her.

"So tell me," Klaus said bringing to hot end of the iron stick up to his face. "Why did you leave?"

Caroline watched him bring the hot end down, his eyes on Caroline. She could see the anger and frustration buried beneath him. He was acting on anger.

Caroline shook her head. "I can't…" Caroline's voice sounded more like she was begging.

Klaus looked down at the floor after a moment, before lifting the stick and driving it into the woman's right arm. She screamed so loud, Caroline had to cover her ears. Once Klaus pulled out the stick, the woman fell to the floor in agony. He then walked over and stuck the hot end into the fire.

"Klaus! Stop!" Caroline cried, uncovering her ears. Staring down at the wounded woman who was screaming uncontrollably.

"All I want is a simple answer," Klaus said, lifting up the iron stick again.

"It's not simple," Caroline said, watching him. "None of this is simple!"

"Then give me something!" Klaus said, looking at her. "Anything other than these dodging glances and this unnerving silence. That's all I've ever gotten from you."

Caroline remained silent, looking at the woman now huddled into to corner.

"Klaus, please." Caroline begged taking a step toward him. He walked over to the girl, crouching down and petting her hair.

"I know this isn't the type of night you were expecting sweetheart," Klaus said, as he slowly stood. He then turned his attention back to Caroline, who looked at him in disgust.

"You know," he said, looking around the room. "At first I thought you died, because I had never dreamed you would leave, not again. It was the only explanation. You leaving, was the last thing I expected." He whispered the last sentence, studying Caroline. She kept looking from the girl on the floor to Klaus and back.

"What was it exactly that made you leave?" Klaus asked, pacing the room again. "Another man? Or were you just not happy with everything I had to offer?"

Caroline shook her head at both questions. It was now though, that she looked at him, really looked at him. He looked so incredibly unhappy; it was in his eyes every time he looked at her. Here she was coming into his life, hoping to change him for the better, when she had only made things worse.

"I'm so sorry," Caroline said, shaking her head. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Klaus said, laughing loudly. He then turned around shoving the stick onto the woman's other arm, making her scream even louder. She was sobbing now, on the floor, hot tears rolling down her face. "If anything, you made stronger."

"Please, stop," the woman on the floor whispered, in between breaths.

"What is wrong with you?" Caroline screamed at him, her anger rising again.

"You were the one who wanted to get to know me!" Klaus yelled back, marching over to her. "Well, this is who I am Caroline!"

"That is not true," Caroline said, stomping her foot. "The man I knew-"

"That's just it Caroline," Klaus said, so close to her now she could feel his breathe. "That man you _knew_," Klaus said, his jaw clenched. "Is gone."

Caroline could feel tears in her eyes, her finger nails curled so deep into her palm she swore she drew blood. This was the last thing she expected when she arrived here. Instead of making him better, she had made him into an even bigger monster than he was before. It was her fault, and she hated herself for it.

In that brief moment that they were so close, Caroline remembered their first kiss, it seemed like ages ago. To him, it may have been, but to her it had been only days. He had spent centuries thinking and forgetting about it, whereas every night over the past few days, she had gone to sleep and that kiss had crept into her mind. Caroline could have thought of all the what if's, but it wouldn't help. In every life, you only get one shot to make things better; Caroline had gotten two, and managed to mess both up. She was getting what she asked for, what she deserved. She considered telling him everything, not caring about the consequences. But she didn't have a chance as he backed away, taking one look at the sobbing woman on the floor, and then back at Caroline.

"You may want to clean up this mess," he said, and then he walked out, not once turning to look back at her.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

After Carline gave the woman some of her blood and sent her on her way, she just sat on the bloody ground looking around. Stefan had left at some point during her and Klaus violent conversation, probably figured this wasn't going to be fun for him anymore, so he split. Caroline sat there, contemplating the events that had taken place that night.

Nothing went the way she had wanted it to. Klaus was the old Klaus, the one she hated, but this time, it was her fault. She knew she had broken his heart, not only had Rebekah told her, but she had seen it in his eyes. She had hurt him badly. And on top of her Klaus issues, there was still the matter of the bloodline, which hardly mattered to her anymore, because if Klaus didn't know Tatia was alive, then he couldn't have turned her, which meant Tyler was as good as dead. So Caroline laid down on the old rug, one hot tear rolling down her cheek, containing everything unfortunate in her life rolled up into one tiny tear, and she begged to be brought home. She had had enough of this time travel; if anything she was ruining the future rather than making it better.

As Caroline lay on the rug, her eyes closed, she suddenly heard footsteps. They were close. She opened her eyes suddenly, sitting up from her laying position. She looked around the room, but saw no one. She thought she might be going crazy until she heard someone whisper her name.

"Caroline," someone said, the voice sounded familiar. She whipped around, looking behind her, and suddenly a figure formed from behind the shadows.

"Katherine," Caroline said, backing away slowly. "How do you know me?"

It was the spitting image of a Petrova doppelganger, only with shorter hair.

"My name isn't Katherine," she said, her lips pursed, staring down at Caroline.

"My name's Tatia," she whispered, her eyes wild and bright. "And I've been looking for you."

**Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. More Klaroline to come! You guys are awesome for reading my story. Yay for next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is! Sorry it took me so long to write, I had writers block for a couple days. Enjoy, and thank you all for the lovely reviews! **

Caroline didn't know how long she stood there staring at Tatia, probably a solid minute, because next thing she knew Tatia was grabbing Caroline by the wrist and pulling her into the shadows.

"We can't talk here," she whispered, looking around her. "Follow me." She breathed, motioning for Caroline to follow her through a back door.

Caroline paused, trying to collect her thoughts. Tatia was here, the original Petrova doppelganger, and she had been looking for Caroline. How Tatia knew her? She didn't know, but she was curious and had nowhere else to go, so she reluctantly followed her.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, as Tatia led her through the city streets. Tatia kept her head down and was moving at such a quick pace Caroline had to run to keep up with her.

"You'll see," Tatia said. She was covered in layers of clothing, so much so that she looked like one large moving blob.

Once they passed all the bars, and brightly lit shops, the streets grew quiet. On this side of town, all of the shops windows were black; their open signs were flipped to closed. The streets were no longer filled with screaming people and cars that blasted their horns. The streets down here were lucky to accompany two cars on such a night.

Then suddenly, Tatia stopped. Caroline looked up at the building they had stopped in front of. It was old, very old. The shutters on the windows were broken, and the roof was beginning to fall apart. The paint on the side of the house was beginning to chip, and the plant life surrounding the house was shriveled and dead. Caroline cringed at all of this, taking a step back, she wasn't sure about this anymore. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up, something wasn't right.

As if she noticed Caroline's discomfort, Tatia turned around and gave Caroline a small smile.

"Don't be afraid," she said. "It's just a place where we can talk without someone listening in."

"Could it have been at a less creepy place?" Caroline asked, giving Tatia a worried look.

Tatia sighed, shaking her head. "Do you want to know why I've been looking for you or not?" She asked. Caroline didn't say anything, so Tatia motioned for Caroline to follow her.

They walked into the house, it creaked under their weight, and the door handle looked as if it were about to fall off. The whole aura of the house gave Caroline the creeps.

Tatia led Caroline up a somewhat steady flight of stairs. Their final destination was in a small room that had no windows; the only furniture in the room was a stool and a small desk that was pushed into a corner.

Caroline watched Tatia walk toward the stool, she peeled off layer-by-layer of her clothing until she was only wearing a long black dress, her hair was black and it barely came past her ears. She then turned to Caroline who had her arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry," She said, shrugging. "I can't have Niklaus knowing I'm alive, which is why I had to bring you here."

Caroline stood there, watching Tatia closely. A million questions were running through her head, questions that demanded answers.

"How do you know who I am?" Caroline asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I'd heard about you," She said, leaning up against the stool. "From towns people, maids, witches, and Rose" She licked her lips, looking at the back of the room. "Rose told me that you told her you were interested in your bloodline, and had asked her who turned her." Caroline listened closely as Tatia continued.

"I was curious about you, why you wanted to know about the bloodlines." she said, she stood then and started pacing the room. "But whenever I made any progress in finding you, you would disappear. No one knew where you went, except for one woman," she said pausing. "In the last town you visited, there was an old Bennett witch named Helen that took up residence in the small town."

Caroline remembered the woman Tatia was speaking of. She had saved Caroline, from that hunter; had found her daylight ring, and had also warned her about getting too close to Klaus.

"She told me you weren't from this era, that you were a time traveler sent from the future." Tatia said, waving her hands around. She seemed so ancient in the way she walked and talked; it was easy to tell her apart from Elena and Katherine. "I had her look into the spell, to try and connect with the witch that had sent you here. And what she found surprised me." Tatia said, now smiling. Caroline frowned.

"She told me that you were close with someone from the Petrova bloodline, a doppelganger." Caroline nodded at this, Elena. "I was confused by your mission," Tatia said raising an eyebrow. "A vampire, coming back in time to figure out which bloodline she is descended from, to accomplish what?" Caroline listened as Tatia unraveled her tale, she was still curious as to why Tatia had sought her out. It couldn't be to just admire her time traveling abilities; there must be something else.

"And then I realized," Tatia said, walking toward Caroline. "You want what I want."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"Klaus, dead." Tatia said, the way she said it, so quick and menacing, made Caroline shiver.

"What?" Caroline said, shaking her head. "That wasn't why I came here."

Tatia frowned at this.

"The only reason I came here is to figure out which Original my friends and I were descended from so we don't kill the wrong Original." Caroline said.

Tatia walked right up to Caroline, so close Caroline could feel her breath. "You and I both know Klaus is a threat to your friend, the Petrova girl." Caroline thought of Elena, that yes Klaus was a threat to her, but why would Tatia care? "There must be another reason why you want to kill the Originals, and I have a feeling it has to do with that girl."

"Elena," Caroline said, pursing her lips. She saw Tatia smile at this, it was a tender smile, like one a mother would give to her child.

"That's her name?" Tatia asked, at which Caroline responded with a nod. Tatia walked away, as if to consider this.

"Why does this matter to you?" Caroline asked suddenly, making Tatia stop and turn around. "Why does killing Klaus matter to you?"

There was a brief pause, as Tatia opened her mouth, then closed it, before beginning again.

"My family is paying for something that I did." She said, changing the subject. "It was my blood that created them, the Originals, this whole vampire race." She said, her voice getting higher, angrier as she continued. "It's Niklaus' obsession with breaking the curse, the curse that requires the death of a Petrova doppelganger, that drives me to kill him." Tatia said, her eyes pleading. "And once he does that, he'll want to create more of him, hybrids, which requires the blood of a doppelganger. My family will never be at peace as long as he is alive. I owe them at least this."

Caroline watched tears pool in Tatia's eyes, she had never pictured Tatia like this, she wasn't like Katherine at all, if anything she was more like Elena. Compassionate. She was trying to save her family. Caroline took a breath, closing her eyes, trying to take this in.

"You know I am right," Tatia said after a moment, which made Caroline look up. "Klaus must die, if you want to save your loved ones."

Caroline thought about this, about all the people that would be saved if Klaus were to die in this time period. Elena would no longer have to be a living blood bag, Tyler wouldn't be a vampire, and Jenna; Jenna would be alive, along with so many other people. Caroline let out a breath; she was having an internal fight with what was right and what she wanted. Something else came to Caroline's mind then, something that had fueled her mission to begin with, the reason why she had come back in the first place.

"Who turned you?" Caroline asked, and Tatia frowned at the sudden change in subject.

"That doesn't matter," Tatia said, walking toward Caroline. "All that matters is that it isn't Klaus, your bloodline will be safe." Caroline didn't say anything as Tatia walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Help me Caroline," Tatia said, squeezing Caroline's shoulder. "Help me kill him, and you and your friends from the future will be safe."

Caroline felt completely gutted, here she had once again come up against two roads, one that was morally right; that would save the people she loved. Then there was the other, the dark path that she desperately wanted to take; it kept nagging at her begging her to follow, giving her excuses as to why not to take the other.

"What if killing him now has repercussions, ones we can't see." Caroline said, biting her lip.

"That," Someone said, from behind her. "Is a risk we are willing to take."

Caroline whipped around, and her body quickly went into defense mode as she locked eyes with Mikael.

He was leaning up against a doorframe, a playful smile on hids face.

"Caroline," Tatia said from behind her. "This is Mikael."

"Pleased to meet you," Mikael said, walking over and taking Caroline's hand in his; he then lightly kissed it. "Caroline." Caroline grimaced at this, pulling away.

"Mikael's been trying to kill Klaus for centuries," Tatia said, pulling up one of her jackets.  
|

"Haven't succeeded yet," Mikael said, a sickening smile still on his lips. "But with you," he said pointing at Caroline. "This should be an easy kill."

Caroline turned to Tatia, confused by this.

"That was why I came to find you," Tatia said, nodding at Caroline. "If we're going to kill him, we need you."

"Why me?" Caroline asked.

"I've seen how he reacts to you, last night at the bar, when he realized that it was you singing, he couldn't take his eyes from you, it was as if he were in some kind of trance." Mikael said, his eyes lighting up. "We need that kind of distraction, if we are going to stake him. He can smell me coming from a mile away, but if his attention is averted…."

"Then we can stake him quickly, with ease." Tatia said.

Caroline was silent, the information was hitting her like a wave, she felt as if she wanted to explode.

"I don't kno-" Caroline was about to say, but Tatia put a cold hand on Caroline's arm.

"You'll be saving the people you love Caroline." Tatia said, as if it was this simple, the only option.

Caroline remained silent, not looking at anything in particular. She watched Tatia look up at Mikael and nod.

"Think about it," Tatia said, stepping away from Caroline. "I know it's a lot to take in, but if you make the right decision, meet us at the same bar tomorrow night."

Mikael was gone, giving one last smile, as if he could already smell the victory. Tatia gave Caroline one final nod before she disappeared. Leaving Caroline to herself.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline walked down the lonely sidewalk, there were no longer any cars that crawled the streets. People were fast asleep in their homes; their lights were off and shades closed. Caroline had nowhere to go, this had dawned upon her now, as she carried her heels in one hand, and, what felt like, her heart in the other. It felt ripped from her chest. How could she kill him? After everything they had been through. Caroline knew that if she were to kill him now, he would be an innocent man in her book; he would have done no wrong to her. Although if she were to kill him now, with present Klaus in mind, she knew that he would have deserved it, for all the pain he caused in her life. There were so many people she cared about that would be alive, if he were dead.

Caroline didn't want to think about it anymore, she had had enough after her argument with Klaus, and now it was as if someone had pushed her over the edge. So she stopped where she was, realizing it was no use moving anymore, and she lay down on the sidewalk, not caring who saw. For right now, she let herself be a broken girl.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"Riseeee and Shineee Sunshineeee!" Someone yelled in Caroline's ear, which made her jump awake, eyes wide as she took in her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was that she was on a couch, in someone's apartment, which stunk of cigarette smoke. The next thing she noticed, which hit her hard, was that she was hungry, starving in fact. She needed blood.

Of course it only occurred to her after all of these thoughts ran through her head, that there was a man standing in front of her, and he looked oddly familiar.

"Felix?" Caroline mumbled, as she tried to focus her mind on how she had gotten here in the first place. The last thing she remembered was lying down on the sidewalk, and now here she was in Felix's apartment.

"The one and only," Felix said as he walked passed her and into the small kitchen.

"What am I doing here?" Caroline asked, rubbing her head.

"Funny," Felix said, walking back into the living room with two cups of coffee. "That's the same question I asked myself about you, when I saw you sleeping on the sidewalk." He then handed her a cup of coffee, which she eagerly took. She was surprised when she tasted blood in the cup, mixed with coffee, and bourbon. So he knew, of_ course_ he did. This of course, didn't surprise her.

"I'd think a girl like you would be living in at least a five star hotel." Felix said, laughing at this. Carline didn't though; instead she set the cup down, placing her head in her hands.

"Bad night?" Felix asked, his voice more soothing.

"The worst," Caroline said, looking up. "What time is it?" She asked, looking outside.

"5 p.m" Felix said, his eyebrows rising.

"I slept that long?" Caroline asked, groaning.

"Yep, I left this morning after dropping you off here, and came back this afternoon to find you in the same position." Felix said, giving her a smile.

"Oh god," Caroline said. "I'm sorry."

"Ain't no big deal sweet thang." He said, laughing. "Although you could sing tonight at The Rouge if you really wanted to pay me back for being such a good citizen." Felix said sitting in the chair across from Caroline.

Caroline smiled at this. "I just might take you up on that offer." She said.

She picked up her coffee cup then, taking a sip. She knew what she had to do, it didn't matter what she wanted. Her dreams last night had been filled with everyone she loved dead, and the only person that remained was Klaus, standing there, smiling at her. She had originally wanted Klaus dead, that had been the plan, it had always been the plan and it was time she stopped playing games and ended it, it was the best thing for everyone. But Caroline couldn't ignore than pang in her chest as she admitted this, it wasn't supposed to end like this, but she had no other choice.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline walked into The Rouge, smoothing down her dress as she did so. Felix had loaned her one of his sister's old gowns. It was pure white, and hung low, so you could see a good portion of her chest. _It will be perfect _Caroline had said. He then handed her pearls and did her hair and make-up like he had before. He then warned her to be on stage in an hour once they split up upon arriving at The Rouge.

"Thank you," Caroline had said, as she squeezed his arm. She knew she wouldn't be seeing him again after tonight, she was sure she would be sent back home soon. After she had completed what needed to be done.

He winked at her and smiled. "I'll see you," he said, and then he was gone.

So here she was, looking down at the business of the bar, scanning the crowd for Tatia.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again," Caroline heard Rebekah say from behind. Caroline sighed, turning around, to greet her favorite person.

"Rebekah," Caroline said, putting up her hands. "I'm not here to start trouble." Caroline said. Lie.

"Isn't that your default?" Rebekah asked. "Because all I've seen you cause is trouble."

"Just here to have a good time," Caroline said, although it seemed fake, and forced, like this entire situation.

Rebekah stepped closer to Caroline, so that only Caroline could hear her. "I don't trust you." She said, which made Caroline swallow. "And neither does Nik. He will never forgive you, so you mine as well leave him alone and do what you do best." Rebekah hissed. "Disappear."

Then she turned and left, Caroline breathed out heavily as she turned back to the crowd of people.

Then as if on cue she felt a hand on her arm, which made her jump.

"Hello Caroline," Tatia whispered. Caroline turned to look at Tatia who had her face covered by a mask. Clever.

"Tatia," Caroline said, she seemed to choke on the word.

"You seem nervous," Tatia said, Caroline could tell she was smiling.

"I'm not," Caroline growled. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Of course," Tatia said after a brief pause. She was silent for a moment as they both scanned the crowd. Caroline saw Rebekah and Stefan dancing; Rebekah laughing as Stefan whispered something into her ear.

"There's Klaus," Tatia whispered, Caroline followed Tatia's line of sight; and sure enough, there he was, sitting in a booth, alone. He was sipping some drink, watching Stefan and Rebekah dance. He looked so painfully handsome, and so lonely, that all Caroline wanted to do was comfort him, but Tatia's quick words brought her back.

"Go over and talk to him," she said, at which Caroline frowned.

"He won't talk to me," Caroline said, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's angry with me, for leaving."

"Well then," Tatia said, stepping forward. "We'll make him come to you."

Caroline gave her a confused glance, and watched as Tatia waved down a man at the bar. He came over reluctantly, as if he were in a trance.

"Hello darling," Tatia said to him. "It would be rude of you not to offer Miss Caroline here a dance."

The man looked from Tatia to Caroline, his expression never changing. His hair was slicked back, he was tall, but he had the features of a boy. He broke into a smile once he laid eyes on Caroline.

"Madam," he said, holding out his hand. Caroline looks at Tatia who nodded her head.

"He'll come," she whispered. Caroline rolled her eyes, but she accepted his offer, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Caroline tried not to look at Klaus, but she couldn't help herself, after a few moments of silent dancing, she looked over in his direction, he had his eyes on her as she had hoped; she quickly looked away, although not before noticing that he was frowning, as if he was witnessing something he didn't understand, then she realized that he was trying to listen in on their conversation.

"..birds are what really brought me here." The man said. Caroline realized that she had been completely ignoring him, and had only tuned in on the last part of his sentence.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said, laughing nervously. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Henry Van Borden." He said, as if he were very proud of it. Caroline nodded at this, trying to look interested.

"And you are that girl from last night, the singer." He said, she could tell he was nervous too. "Are you, like, some celebrity or something?" He asked, Caroline couldn't help but grimace at this. He was terrible at flirting, which was something she took note of, and his hand were sweaty, she now knew why Tatia had picked this particular man. Caroline wish all the more that Klaus would come and stop this nonsense. But she saw from her peripherals that he hadn't moved, not an inch. She mentally cursed him.

"Do you like birds?" Henry asked, at which Caroline rolled her eyes. This was insane.

"Excuse me," Caroline heard a familiar voice say. She looked to her right and saw Klaus a mere foot away from them. Henry seemed shocked by his sudden appearance because he stumbled a little. "May I cut in?" He asked, sending Henry threatening glances. Henry, the poor boy, nervously nodded at Caroline and backed away slowly.

In one swift motion Klaus had one hand wrapped around Caroline's waist and the other clasped tightly around Caroline's hand. They moved slowly, and they both didn't say anything for a moment, and then Caroline spoke up.

"I was having a perfectly good time with that gentleman," Caroline said, her head high, watching him. But he wasn't looking at her; instead he was looking anywhere but into her eyes.

"Oh please," he said, laughing. "I could see your eyes rolling into the back of your head from across the room."

Caroline laughed at this, feeling the guilt begin to rise in her, but she pushed it down, she was stronger than that, she was stronger than this.

"I would have thought you wouldn't want to talk to me," Caroline said. "Especially after yesterday."

He sighed loudly, and for the first time, he looked down at her. "It seems that no matter how hard I try to forget you or stay away from you, I never can." He said, smiling sadly. "At least not for too long."

Caroline felt something rise in her, she felt as if her stomach was full of butterflies, something she wasn't supposed to feel, but she did. She shook her head then, trying to focus. She glanced over at Tatia, who nodded her head. Caroline knew how she was going to distract him, she was going to hate herself for it, more than she already did, but she knew it had to be done.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said, her voice sounded weak. Klaus looked down at her, his eyes shinning bright. She knew that he thought she was referring to what she _had_ done, when in reality she was apologizing for what she was about to _do_.

"I forgive you Caroline," he breathed, as if he had just released something that had been on his chest for ages. His voice was soft, caring, and Caroline could feel herself melt under his forgiveness. "I will always forgive you." She could feel her heart breaking.

"Will you come with me?" He asked, and Caroline nodded quickly and as he turned her hand in his, he didn't notice as tears began to fill her eyes.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"Wow," Caroline said, walking into a large oval sized room. He had taken her to his current home. Which still appeared to be in renovation, but the one room he had brought her too was already set up. Paintings covered the walls, and she remembered at the ball when he had shown her all of his drawings. Now though, there was far more artwork that surrounded her, and she noticed that a good portion of them where paintings, of a woman.

"Their of you," he said, smiling to himself. Caroline pulled out one after another, some were of her in places she remembered, like lying in bed when she had been wounded, or walking in the garden. She bit her lip hard, they were all so beautiful, she could tell he had taken his time with each brush stroke, and she felt another piece of her break.

"All of these were from over the centuries," he said, running his finger over them. "You never left my mind." He said, looking at her deeply, and in all seriousness. "Not once."

Caroline smiled at this, the tears returned to her eyes. She knew she couldn't wait any longer, because if she did, then she would change her mind. So she quickly walked over to him, a sad smile still on her lips as she lifted her hands to his face, standing up on her tiptoes she brought his lips down to meet hers.

He seemed surprised by this because his lips were hesitant at first, and his hands didn't touch her for what felt like an eternity. Then though, she slowly felt his hands wrap around her waist, pulling her into him. His lips finally responded, opening up slightly as they consumed hers. His tongue teased her lips open, and she allowed it, feeling his tongue explore her mouth, she moved her hands from his neck up through his hair, pressing him against her even more than before, if that was even possible. His hands moved down to her thighs grabbing her bare leg that was just below where her dress ended. He lifted the bottom of her dress as his hands slowly drifted up her thigh.

A million things were running through her head as this was happening. She knew Tatia and Mikael were close by, they could stake him at any moment, he was more than distracted. She had done her job. He was as good as dead, and for that brief moment she had left with him, she tried to imagine life without him. And it was now that she thought of herself, who would she become once he was gone? Would she still be a vampire? Or would she just stay in Mystic Falls until she grew old, talking about the good ol' high school days. Never moving, never changing, being the person she always planned to be, what people expected her to be. She would most likely never see the world, she would just settle. Caroline Forbes settling for something that wasn't the best.

Klaus began kissing Caroline's neck as she thought this, bringing her up against a wall. He moved slowly, giving each kiss purpose, as she looked around the room, at the paintings of her, that Klaus had also given so much purpose. Which he had treated so delicately as he was treating her now. His hands rose to where they had been on her thighs to the top of her dress where he slowly slid down the strap to her dress kissing the place where it had been. He did the same to the other, and she felt the dress slowly trickle down her body, so she was only in her bra and panties. She brought his lips back up to hers; kissing him hard, and he brought his hands up to her hair, pushing it back behind her ears so that he could caress her face. No one had ever treated Caroline like this, ever. And it made her want more; she didn't want him to die. She didn't want to be the girl who never left Mystic Falls, never explored or accomplished anything. This time, she knew what she wanted, and she wasn't giving that up. She had thought she had no other choice, but she remembered her words to Tyler the night he left, _there's always a choice_, she had said, and she was right. There was always a choice, whether this was a good one, was yet to be determined.

As Klaus moved down her jaw line, kissing her over and over, and his hands moved from the small of her back up to the clasp of her bra, she brought her lips to his ear, and feeling her sudden hesitation he stopped.

She felt the word echo in her head even before she said it.

"_Run_," she whispered. Hoping she wouldn't regret this.

He pulled back quickly, looking into her eyes, seeing the alarm, he gave her one final look and then he was gone, so quickly Caroline didn't have time to blink.

Then someone burst through the door, it was Mikael he had the stake in his hand looking at the way Klaus had left. Caroline scrambled to grab her dress quickly slipping it back on.

"What the hell happened?" Mikael asked, as Tatia soon followed after him. Looking around the room in shock. Caroline could feel herself blushing.

"We had him!" Mikael roared, storming around the room. "He didn't even head us enter. What the bloody hell happened?" He then looked to Caroline who was shaking her head, looking out the window as it began to rain.

"I have no idea," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

**I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. It took me FOREVER to write. I'm really excited to continue! Tell me what you think? Your reviews are always appreciated. **


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW. I'm so sorry, I was planning on updating sooner, but I got busy with school. I hope you all still enjoy my story; I'm really excited for you all to read this chapter. Happy reading! **

Caroline closed her eyes, pressing her back against the cold wall. She heard Mikael storm around the room for a few moments, as if the answer to Klaus' escape was in the small perimeter. It was, of course; she was standing right in front of him. Although he didn't seem to take notice of Caroline anymore, instead he kept mumbling 'I had him' over and over again. Then, with one last grunt, Caroline heard Mikael leave the room, without another word.

Caroline could feel Tatia's eyes on her, even before she opened her own. Taking in Tatia's crossed arms and menacing glare, Caroline knew that she knew. It was written on her face; in the way she stood, as if ready to jump Caroline.

"It was you," Tatia said, her voice was low and quick. "You tipped him off."

Caroline didn't say anything, because there was nothing to be said. Tatia wasn't asking Caroline a question, she was making an accusation. Stating a fact.

Yes Caroline had told him to run, to get away; when he looked at her, he saw it written on her face. What surprised Caroline most was that she felt no regret, none. She was happy that he had gotten away, and right now, more than anything, she wanted to go find him, to try and explain, but Tatia was closing the space in between them.

"You _foolish _girl!" Tatia hissed, suddenly grasping Caroline by the arm. Caroline gasped, pulling away.

"Tatia.." Caroline began to say, as she tried to move away.

"You saved the man that has ruined your life, threatened your friends, dissembled your town." She said, now grabbing Caroline by both shoulders, shaking her.

Caroline remained stiff though, holding her head high. "Not yet he hasn't."

Tatia gave Caroline a peculiar look, as if she had spoken gibberish.

"I can still save the people I love, and him." Caroline said, she hoped she looked more confident than she felt.

Tatia laughed loudly at this, throwing her head back, and holding her hands to her chest.

"You care for him?" She asked, clapping her hands together. "You would give up saving all of your friends, your family, to save him?"

"I am not giving up on them," Caroline said, her voice sharp. "I can still save them. I can make him better, I can-"

"Change him?" Tatia said, a mocking smile on her lips. "Let me tell you something Caroline," Tatia said, her face darkening. "People don't change. _Klaus_ doesn't change. And if you think some petty little girl like you, is going to come along and change him-"

"You don't know him, not in the way I do." Caroline said, she knew she was taking a bold risk, but that was what her life was recently, and endless string of bold risks, that could inevitable end badly. "Maybe you did once, when he was human. But now he's a vampire, and of everyone, I know what it's like to change." Caroline said, stepping closer to Tatia. "When I was human, you wouldn't have recognized me." Caroline said, shaking her head and laughing. "I was a total bitch, and I was selfish."

Caroline looked up at Tatia, who had her eyes glued to Caroline's face, listening closely.

"What I'm trying to say," Caroline said, taking a deep breath, trying to gather her words. "Is that it takes change to create change. For me, I became a vampire and my entire _world_ was turned upside down; I _changed_." Caroline whispered the last part, trying to compose herself.

"I can be that change for Klaus," Caroline said, she was laughing now, at her words; they were words she thought she would never speak, would never even enter her mind, but here she was talking about change, and watching herself change once again, right before her eyes.

"I _want_ to be that change for him," Caroline said, taking a deep breath.

Tatia sneered at this. "And what will change him Caroline?" She asked, laughing. "Your soft eyes? Your mystery?"

"Love," Caroline said, serious. "Love will change him."

Tatia stared at Caroline for a beat, her eyes changing from mocking to sad. She looked as if she felt bad for Caroline. Then she put a hand up to Caroline's cheek, as a mother would do.

"Oh Caroline," she said, sighing. "If you are looking for love, look elsewhere. He will only destroy you."

"You mean like you did to him?" Caroline said, catching Tatia's attention. "I read the beginning of one of your letters to him." She said, as if to explain.

Tatia looked as if she were swallowing down a large pill, her jaw clenched, and her eyes wandering as if she were remembering. "That was a long time ago," she said, licking her lips, but saying no more.

Caroline didn't wait another second before she moved past Tatia toward the door.

"And what are you going to do now?" Tatia asked, talking to Caroline's back.

"Try and make everything right," Caroline said, walking out the door, down the windy stairs, and out into the night.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline didn't know where to begin. She had no idea where Klaus would be. For all she knew, he was already out of town, looking for a new place to hide; and already Caroline could feel her time there coming to an end. She could feel it in her bones, as if they might disappear, only leaving her soul to roam, trying to find someone she might never find.

Suddenly Caroline heard a laugh echo through the night, it was familiar, very familiar. Caroline immediately put Rebekah's face to the laugh, and it wasn't until she walked farther down the half busy street that she saw the blond head of Rebekah. Her arm was wrapped loosely around Stefan's. She was chatting with another couple, Stefan was making wild gestures with his hands. Caroline could feel her breath quicken as she made her way over to them.

"-was it not splendid?" Caroline heard Rebekah say as she entered half way through her sentence. Once Rebekah spotted Caroline, her smile immediately turned down into a frown.

"Oh, I was having such a good night." Rebekah said, ignoring the young couple; her eyes were on Caroline. The two people looked at each other, shrugged, thanked Stefan and then left.

"Easy, Rebekah," Stefan said, pulling her back a little.

"Rebekah," Caroline said, trying to catch her breath. "I need to talk to you."

"Does it have to be now?" Rebekah asked. "Can't it wait for tomorrow? Stefan and I were just about to hit the Boardwalk." She said smiling up at Stefan. Caroline grimaced.

"I'm sure the Boardwalk can wait." Caroline hissed. Rebekah snapped her attention back to Caroline. "This is urgent."

Without another word, Rebekah stepped away from Stefan, closing the space in between her and Caroline.

"This better be good." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know where Klaus is," Caroline said, Rebekah considered this.

"What do you mean? You were with him only hours ago." She said, although whereas Caroline expected Rebekah to mock her, instead she wore an expression of a worried mother.

"Mikael came," Caroline said, Rebekah's eyes immediately lit up, fear had crept into them, and Caroline saw her catch her breath. "Klaus got away."

Rebekah seemed to relax at this, looking back at Stefan who nodded.

"I don't know where he is," Caroline said. "And I have to find him before-"

"Before you leave?" Rebekah whispered. Nodding her head. "I know all about your little trick."

"Now isn't the time for this," Caroline said. "I don't want to argue."

"Then tell me," Rebekah said. "Tell me everything."

"I don't have time," Caroline said. "I need to find Klaus!"

"Well, I don't know where he is," Rebekah said. "So it looks like you're out of luck." She then turned back to Stefan.

"Rebekah," Caroline said, grabbing her arm. "If I promise to tell you everything, will you promise me something in return?"

Rebekah turned to look at Caroline her eyes narrowed. "Depends." She said.

"Will you promise me you wont take away Klaus' memory?" Caroline asked, licking her lips. Rebekah paused at this, blinking.

"I want him to remember me," Caroline said, and she knew this made no sense to Rebekah, but it meant the world to her.

Rebekah merely nodded, although her eyes were still angry. "I want to know everything though," she said, at which Caroline nodded. "No more secrets."

"Fine," Caroline said, nodding. "But not now, I'll come back."

Rebekah considered this, before turning and leaving. "I'll be expecting you." She said.

Caroline had to find a lead on Klaus, something, anything, and she wasn't going to find it here. So as Rebekah brushed past Stefan patting his chest, Caroline hung back, and once Rebekah had entered the bar Caroline stopped in front of Stefan, nudging him.

Caroline pretended like she was writing, her right hand holding an imaginary pen, which was writing on imaginary paper. Stefan got the hint; he pulled out of his inside jacket pocket, a pen and a small notebook. Caroline quickly scribbled on it, her hands moving rapidly.

Once she was finished she held up the firs note, it said: _Give this to Klaus, please_.

Caroline gave him a pleading look; she was counting on him. The last thing Caroline wanted was Klaus thinking she left, _again_. So she quickly scribbled on the notepad, knowing that Rebkah must have realized Stefan's absence by now.

She handed Stefan the note, pressing a finger to her lips and pointing at the direction that Rebekah had gone. Stefan nodded, as if to comply that she would never find out about their exchange.

_Thank you,_ Caroline mouthed, and then she left. As she ran down the street, turning back to look at the way she had come, she saw Stefan nod and smile at her before turning and entering the bar. She knew this would change so many things, for everyone, in the present. But if anything, she was welcome to the change. She was going to make everything right, she had to, she owed it to everyone, especially Klaus.

And as she ran, her hair whipping her face, and her feet barely touching the ground, Caroline could see the words on the paper. The words she had written to Klaus, the last reminder to him, that she had been here, and that she cared.

_I'm sorry. I'll explain everything, if you wait for me._

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline ran through the city streets looking this way and that, hoping that by some coincidence she would find him. See his face among everyone else's. But she didn't find him, he wasn't among the crowd, and she had no way of locating him. So finally, after some time wandering Caroline came upon a bench. She sat down on it burring her head in her hands. There were so many what ifs. What if she had decided not to kill Klaus to begin with? What if she had warned him sooner? Now though, all she could do was wait.

She felt it then; her skin becoming itchy, the air around her shifting. She was leaving. She embraced it, knowing that the future was going to be different, for better or for worse, and she was going to have to live with it.

She watches the old 20's town of Chicago, change. The buildings began to disappear; they were replaced by trees and houses. Caroline began to recognize the area, it was a short three blocks from her house. Once the world around her was done transforming, Caroline took a breath, looking at the familiar neighborhood. She took a step forward, but then she felt something, another shift.

She looked around, wildly. She saw the houses, begin to morph again, she looked behind her at the trees, which seemed to melt away into the ground, and were replaced by large buildings. People began to appear around her, coming from behind the dissipating houses, children were crawling out of the bushes.

Caroline looked down at her ring, shaking it. _What in hell…? _She thought, looking down at it. Was it broken? Was she now traveling randomly? Caroline felt panic fill her body, _she was never going to get home._ Caroline breathed out, feeling fear wash through her.

She looked around; she was in a new city. She looked at the people who walked past her, they were dressed almost the exact same clothes as the last time period she had traveled to. Women were in mid length dresses, men had top hats, with cigarettes hanging out of their mouths. She wondered what time period she had traveled to.

Without thinking anything of it, she walked right up to a man, who was gazing down at a flock of pigeons on the ground.

"Excuse me," Caroline said catching his attention. "What year is it?" She ignored the peculiar look the man gave her.

"1931," he said, his voice was booming. She thanked him, turning around, gathering herself.

She looked around some more, noticing the Empire State Building, large and brand new. She was in New York, in the 30's, which meant she had only skipped ahead a few years, instead of centuries. No wonder the transition had been quick; there was a portal open right when she had returned, so her ring had taken the opportunity to send her.

Caroline sighed, looking around again. She didn't know where to begin. She had expected to be returned to normal territory, now though, she was sent to an overwhelming city, when she was already overwhelmed.

Then something crept into Caroline's mind. Whenever she time traveled, she was always lead to where Klaus was; he was always somewhere in the perimeter of where she was transported. Caroline looked around wildly; he must me here, somewhere in the crowd. But there were too many people; Caroline couldn't keep track of one person for more than a few seconds.

Suddenly Caroline felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around quickly hoping it would be him. Instead it was the man that Caroline had talked to only moments before. His eyes were wild, studying Caroline very closely.

"Are you Caroline?" He asked, her was serious, his voice low. Caroline, confused, nodded.

He then broke into a smile. "Wonderful," he said. Then Caroline felt something stab into her from the side. She looked down, suddenly feeling very woozy. She saw the injection tube then, letting out a slight groan, as she felt her body begin to shut down. She felt herself fall into him then, and he caught her, patting her hair down.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline awoke to her head throbbing; she could feel the vervain in her system, although it wasn't as noticeable as it had been when it first entered her.

Caroline groaned, lifting up her head, watching the room swirl. She tried to focus, noticing there was a figure standing in front of her.

Once her eyes focused, she was surprised to see Elijah, standing across from her. His eyes were harsh, daring. She swallowed looking around; she saw she was in some sort of apartment, she could hear the sound of the busy streets below. She moved slightly in the chair she was sitting in, trying to get comfortable, but also trying to appear still weakened by the vervain.

"Hello Caroline," Elijah said, as he began pacing the room. Caroline studied him, as usual he looked very well kept. Although his eyes were wild and angry, as if there was something tormenting his mind. "My name is Elijah."

"I have been looking for you," He said, walking up to her.

"So has a lot of people," Caroline said, she could feel her annoyance grow. Elijah just smiled at this, bending down to her level. "Why do _you _want me? And how did you find me?"

"I have eyes everywhere, and when a smart looking girl like you comes around asking what year it is, it wasn't hard to spot you through the crowd." He said, smiling mockingly. "You're quite the celebrity is the supernatural world."

"So I've heard." Caroline said, glaring. "But whatever it is you want to use me for, to get to Klaus. I wont do it." She said.

Elijah stood turning so that his back was to her, he didn't say anything for some time, then when he spoke, his voice was quick.

"I know why you came here," He said, pacing the room again. "It was to figure out which bloodline you're descended from."

Caroline didn't respond to this, instead she scanned the room, looking for something to escape with.

"You want to know who you're descended from?" Elijah said, catching Caroline's attention. "Me."

The word echoed throughout Caroline's head. She had never really predicted which Original it would be, although a part of her had hoped it would still be Klaus.

"You turned Tatia?" Caroline asked, frowning. "But how? Why?"

"I loved her," Elijah said, shrugging his shoulders, as if he had just said 'it's Tuesday.' "I had a feeling my mother was going to kill her, after my brother and I's endless fights over Tatia. So I took precautions, to make sure she came out alive."

"But how?" Caroline asked "You weren't a vampire, there's no way-" But Elijah put up a hand, as if to say 'I'll explain.'

"I was desperate to save her, so I went Ayanna, the other witch in my village, a Bennett. I told her that I would protect her children as long as they were alive, if she would do something for me in return." He said, he looked down at the floor, licking his lips. "I asked her to save Tatia, it didn't matter how, I just wanted her alive."

Caroline watched Elijah pace the room, gesturing with his hands. "She agreed, and bringing Tatia with me, we met with the witch the night before we were turned. Ayanna performed a spell, taking my blood and making Tatia drink it. It was over quickly, and I wasn't sure that it had worked." Elijah said, taking a breath. "Although she assured me that Tatia would indeed be saved."

"It was the next night, that my mother took Tatia, taking her blood she put it in our wine glasses. That was the night she performed the spell that would turn us into vampires. Tatia was supposed to be a sacrifice, out eternal life for her death." Elijah bent down next to Caroline; she met his eyes.

"What my mother didn't know was that when Tatia drank my blood, and when I drank hers from the wine glass, we were bound together. So what happened to me, happened to her." Caroline's eyes grew wide.

"When I died, Tatia died, but when I turned, so did she." Elijah said, standing back up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Our blood is bound together."

Caroline opened her mouth, "What happened?" She asked. "To you and Tatia?"

Elijah's eyes drifted to the floor, and for awhile he didn't say anything, then he opened his mouth. "Klaus killed her."

Caroline was taken back by this, she had just seen Tatia, only years before, and then she understood; and her heart went out to him.

"He must have found out she was alive, and was angry that she had decided to be with me." Elijah said, a frustrated look on his face. "He took her from me, now I'm giving him what he deserves, death."

Caroline gave him a sympathetic look, she shook her head. "Elijah, Tatia isn't dead."

Elijah frowned at this, turning to look at her.

"I just saw her, only a few years ago." Caroline said, shrugging.

Caroline saw the denial in his eyes, who would want to believe that the person they risked everything for, just up and abandoned them?

"No," Elijah said, shaking his head back and forth. "One of the maids told me she saw him stake her."

"It was a lie," Caroline said, biting her lip. "She probably compelled the maid."

Elijah kept shaking his head though, back and forth, trying to shake off the nonsense. Caroline knew Elijah needed someone to blame; he hadn't come to the realization that there was a possibility that Tatia didn't wanted to be with him, that she left him. Caroline couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"You're lying!" Elijah said, moving in close to Caroline now, so close she could feel his breath. "I will kill him, and you can try to talk me out of it all you want, but he will die. If anything, you should be grateful, I'm doing you and your future friends a favor." He said, his eyes were wild and crazed. "I will use you to lure him out." He seemed desperate, as if this were his last option; Caroline wouldn't let him do this to himself, or his brother.

Caroline could feel the vervain completely out of her system by now, and she knew that this was going to be her only chance of getting away. So she reached down, grabbing the left front leg of the chair she was sitting in, and pulled. It came easily, and in one swift motion, she plunged it straight through Elijah's chest. He looked at the stake, and then looked back up at Caroline.

"Sorry," she said, watching him fall to the ground. "I really am." She didn't watch his face turn grey because she was already out the front door of the apartment, running down the flight of stairs, and out into the sun.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline pushed through the mass of people. She knew that she had to go back to where she was transported, there was a one hundred percent chance that Klaus was at least near by, he always was.

Once she reached the square, she knew she had to hurry, Elijah would most likely come back here to look for her once he awoke. She scanned the crowd, looking for something that would lead her to him.

Then she saw it; there was a woman, who was wearing long stockings, her hair up in a hat, she looked to be the upper class type. She was carrying a painting, Caroline saw her unwrap it, stop and take in its beauty. Caroline wasn't sure at first, but then she recognized the painting. It was the one that she had seen at Klaus' house, in present time. The one of her looking outside, sitting on a windowsill.

Caroline quickly but smoothly made her way over to the woman.

"Excuse me," Caroline said, catching the woman by surprise. "Where did you get that painting?"

The woman eyed Caroline suspiciously, holding the painting protectively to her chest.

"I bought it at an auction," she said, still nervous.

"Where was this auction?" Caroline asked, finally the woman loosened a little. She turned around and pointed the way she had come.

"Walk down two blocks, take a left, and the church should be on the right side. It really was a marvelous auction, too bad you missed it dear." The woman said, and then she walked away in a hurry.

_It was a marvelous auction, too bad she missed it_. The words rung in Caroline's head, if she hadn't been kidnapped she would have made it on time. _There must have been a reason why I saw the woman with his painting, _Caroline thought, maybe fate was trying to tell her something, and it was about time she listened.

So she followed the woman's instruction, walking down two blocks and taking a right. The church wasn't hard to miss; it was squished in between two taller buildings, a cross sticking straight up out of the ground. How ironic this whole situation was.

Caroline walked up the church steps, eyeing people who were leaving, most of them with paintings of her.

Once she walked into the church though, it was completely abandoned, the stands where the paintings had been displayed were empty, and there wasn't a soul left.

So Caroline walked up to the front of the church, sitting down on one of the benches, looking around her.

She had missed him, barely, but she had. _I guess it wasn't fate,_ Caroline thought, pushing her hair out of her face. She debated on what she should do now, she was exhausted, and had nowhere to go. Then, something caught her eye. To her right, lying on the back of the bench she was on, she saw a jacket. It was black, and appeared to have no master. Caroline grabbed it, rubbing the material in between her fingers.

"Caroline," a voice said, she froze, _he's here, _she thought, whipping around. And sure enough, he was standing at the entrance of the church, staring at her.

He had his hands in his pockets; his face was expressionless as he watched her. She stood immediately, turning to face him.

He then gestured to the jacket in her hand.

"I left my jacket," he said, Caroline nodded; she didn't know what to say. All this time she had spent trying to look for him, and here he was, right in front of her, and she had not a damn thing to say.

"I've been looking for you," she said, smiling a small smile.

"Have you?" He said, walking up to her. She extended out her arm, offering him the jacket. He took it, although his eyes never left hers.

"I'm so-" She began to say, but he held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it," he said. "All you have given me are empty apologies."

Caroline shook her head. "That's not true."

"Then what do you call your apology to me right before you planned to kill me?" He said, although he didn't show it, Caroline could feel his anger.

Caroline shook her head, and then took a deep breath. "Did you get my letter?" She asked.

"Yes," he said, waiting for her to continue.

"Then you know I'll explain everything to you," she paused, gathering herself. "I can't explain why I did what I did, without you knowing everything first."

"I don't care to listen to your reasoning Caroline," Klaus said, starting to turn to walk away, Caroline knew he was trying to let her go, she could see the signs everywhere, his cold exterior, and this auction, which consisted of selling paintings of her. Caroline grabbed him by the arm though, pulling him back. She wasn't letting him get away, not again.

"Klaus, please," Caroline said, begging. "Just listen to it, then you can leave if you want."

Klaus turned and studied her closely; and after a brief pause, he threw his jacket back on the bench, sat down, and gestured for her to sit.

She sat down next to him, taking in his soft yet dangerous features. It was now that she allowed herself to admire his painfully beautiful face, his set jaw line, and soft eyes, the way he licked his lips whenever he was thinking hard about something.

Klaus reached his hand behind Caroline allowing it to rest on the back of the bench. Caroline took a breath, and then she told him, everything.

She told him that she was from the future. She told him about Elena, Tyler, Jenna. She told him about the bloodline. That she hated who he was in the future, and that was why she almost did what she did. How she could time travel, and why she decided to save him.

"I never expected that I would," Caroline paused, looking up at the ceiling. "Care about you."

The entire time Caroline was telling her story, Klaus' eyes remained motionless. He didn't move, didn't talk, just listened.

"I didn't want to leave," Caroline said, holding her ring. "And I felt_ terrible_ every time I did, because I knew I was hurting you."

Once Caroline had finished, only leaving out the parts about Tatia, she waited for Klaus' reaction.

For a while he didn't say anything, only stared at her, taking it all in. Then he turned away from her, sighing deeply.

"Seems that I'm the one that should be apologizing," he finally whispered.

Caroline moved closer to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"You don't have to be that way," Caroline said. "You aren't that way, not now."

"But I will be," he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Caroline shook her head.

"And this boy," Klaus said, after a pause. "You love him?"

"I do," Caroline nodded, and then shook her head. "But…it's different, I'm different, I want different things. I_ want_ to help you." She said, her eyes pleading.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Caroline?" Klaus said, shaking his head. "What are you trying to save me from?"

"I'm trying to save you from yourself." Caroline said, it sounded as if she were pleading. "I've seen what loneliness does to people, what it does to you, I'm trying to help you." She said, she sounded frantic, she didn't want to say it, she didn't know if she was ready, and she was terrified of what his response would be.

"Then stay," he said, his voice was soft now. "You told me that ring is what keeps you here, so take it off, stay here, with me."

Caroline could feel a lump rise in her throat, as she touched her ring twirling it around her finger.

"But the future-" Caroline began to say, but Klaus cut her off.

"Who cares about the future? We'll build our own future." He said, his voice rising. He saw the hesitation in her face though, the way she looked away, trying to figure out once again what she wanted.

"Klaus," Caroline said, whispering, clutching her ring. "I can't."

He leaned back, eye narrowed, she saw him breath out.

"Fine," he said finally, although it was gentle, as if he knew this would be her answer, as if he were expecting it. "But promise me one thing."

Caroline could feel tears enter her eyes as she nodded.

"If you really want to help me, promise me you wont come looking for me anymore; past or present." He said, he sounded as if he were on the verge of tears. "And I wont come looking for you."

Caroline swallowed hard, she tried to speak, but instead ended up watching him get up and move past her. She looked down at her ring, as it shone in the light. She then turned to Klaus, watching him walk toward the door.

"Klaus," she said, he paused, turning around. She was now standing outside of the bench. Klaus watched her yank off her daylight ring, and throw it beside her.

"I'll stay," she said, her voice hoarse. She hardly knew what she was doing. It wasn't like her, and for all she knew she was ruining the future, making it worse than it already was. But she knew one thing, Elena would never have to be a living blood bag, Tyler would live his non-vampire life, a better one, without her. She thought she would feel sad in that moment, having to leave everything she cared about, but she wasn't leaving everything, there was something she was staying for. And as Klaus stepped back toward her, staring at her ring on the ground, Caroline met him halfway; closing the gap in between them, she kissed him, allowing herself to embrace the moment.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline leaned up against the bedroom wall, watching Klaus put sheets on top of the furniture. This was all she had seen of him lately, covering and uncovering furniture.

"Is this how it's going to be then?' Caroline asked, smiling at him. "Us moving around all the time?"

"It doesn't have to be," he said, tenderly. "We can stay wherever you wish, I know you've had your fair share of traveling."

Caroline laughed at this, less than a month ago she would have given anything to go and travel the world, and now she had; but she felt exhausted, and traveling didn't seem to please her at the moment.

"Where should we go then?" Caroline asked, walking over to the window, grabbing her glass of blood and sipping it.

"Anywhere but here," Klaus said, looking around.

Caroline continued to look out the window, as the rain came down heavy outside. She tried to picture her life now, with Klaus. She knew it would never be dull, but she couldn't help but picture her mother, alone at home, without a daughter. She would never see Elena again, or Bonnie; surly they would wonder what happened to her; and Tyler, poor Tyler. A part of her would always miss Mystic Falls, she already did.

"Caroline," She heard Klaus call her, she looked over at him. His expression was a mixture of worried and confusion. "What's the matter?"

Caroline furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Klaus then nodded his head, as if he suddenly understood. "You miss them," he said, drawing his attention to something else. "You miss your friends and family, I can see it in your eyes."

Caroline shook her head, looking away from him.

"It's nothing," she said, setting down her drink. She then walked over to him, laying a hand on his chest. She smiled up at him, although he didn't seem convinced. He frowned down at her, bringing his hand up to her face.

"I want you to be happy," he said. She shook her head, smiling bigger.

"I am happy," she whispered, and then she rose up and kissed him. Pulling him near her, she deepened the kiss. He moved his hand from her face to her hair, threading his hands through it, pulling her in deeper. She then reached up, trying to yank his jacket from his body. He helped her, slipping it off without breaking away from her lips. She giggled as he began to lift her shirt, his fingers poking gently at her sides as he did so.

She screamed playfully as he lifted her from the ground, so that her legs wrapped around his torso, and her hands wound around his neck. He kissed her collarbone, bringing her over to the not-yet-sheeted bed. He laid her down carefully, and he ran kisses down her neck and shoulders. She removed his shirt, kissing the place where his heart should be beating. Caroline felt elation as Klaus showered her with kisses. She could live this way, forever. She knew she could; and she saw her life flash before her eyes. There were so many things she had been unsure of in her life, so many mistakes she had made, but now, as Klaus unhooked her bra, and began kissing her stomach, she knew that this wasn't one. Before he went any farther though, he brought his face up to hers, his eyes pausing at hers for a moment, and then he whispered something, without missing a beat.

"I love you," he said, it didn't sound weak or forced, it was meaningful and tender; and it was then that Caroline gave herself to him completely.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline opened her eyes slightly, she felt groggy, and everything around her looked hazy as if she were in a dream.

She saw Klaus, he was fully dressed, sitting at a table, staring at something in his hand. Caroline couldn't help but think this was an odd dream, she felt disconnected from it, as if she were floating.

Then she saw Klaus stand, turning to look at her. She tried to smile at him, although it was as if her body wasn't responding with what she wanted. She could barely keep her eyes open as she saw him walk over to her, and bend down. He didn't seem to notice that she was watching him, because instead of looking at her face, his attention was drawn to her hand.

Caroline mentally frowned, as she watched Klaus kneel to the floor, and lift Caroline's hand. It wasn't until Klaus brought up his other hand that Caroline saw what he had been staring at. It was her daylight ring; he had somehow taken it from where she had left it at the church. Caroline saw him lift her index finger, and easily slip the ring into place.

Caroline tried to open her mouth, to protest, or scream for him to stop, but words didn't come out. She felt completely paralyzed. Then she saw Klaus stand, placing a hand on Caroline's head he bent over and kissed it, then as if someone turned out the lights, Caroline's vision tunneled, and everything went black.

**Phew. This chapter was going to be the death of me. I really hope you all enjoyed it! More to come! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here yah go people! To me, I feel like this is a filler chapter, so I plan on having the next chapter up this weekend. R&R and thank you all so much. Your reviews warm my heart 3. **

"Caroline," a familiar voice said.

At first Caroline thought she was back with Klaus in the thirties. She could still feel his soft touch, how his lips felt against her own, the way he said her name when-

"Caroline!" The voice said again, although it sounded more panicky, worried. She could feel hands on her, although they weren't Klaus'; she could tell because they were rough and small, unlike his large gentle hands that would lace through her own, slowly and delicately. She didn't want to open her eyes, not yet. She wanted to savor this moment, to hold onto the memory of him for as long as possible, because she knew he wasn't there anymore. She was somewhere cold and wet; the soft and warm bed they had been sleeping in no longer held her.

"Caroline Forbes!" The voice said for a third time, this time it sounded annoyed or anxious. It also sounded closer; she could feel herself coming out of her dream. Was that what it had been? A dream? It felt like it now, as she opened her eyes, the morning light momentarily blinding her. Once her vision had focused, she could see the small, caramel colored, body of Bonnie hovering over her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie said, her voice was high and annoyed, as if she had been dragged away from something important. "Are you drunk?"

Caroline blinked a few times; trying to make sense of the situation in front of her.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked, her voice sounded hoarse, as if she had been sleeping for longer than necessary.

"You're so lucky I found you before your mom did," Bonnie said, stepping back to give Caroline some room.

Caroline looked up at her witchy friend. She seemed different; something was off. Bonnie had on a light blue shirt and Capri's, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she looked younger although her eyes still had a small hint of old sadness. Caroline looked around momentarily, taking in her surroundings. She was back in Mystic Falls; in fact, she was lying right in the center of Mystic Park.

Why was she here? Hadn't she taken off her ring? She had, she remembered her and Klaus in the church; she had left it there. Then they went back to his house, where they had slept together. Caroline tried to think back, and then slowly the memory of watching Klaus slip the ring back onto her finger came back to her. She thought it was a dream; everything had been was so foggy. She remembered that she couldn't move; she tried to tell him to stop, to beg him to not do it, and then everything had gone black. Now here she was, back home, and when she looked down, she saw her daylight ring shinning back at her in the morning light. So it hadn't been a dream, and suddenly Caroline felt like crying.

Why had he sent her back? Caroline felt a wave of embarrassment fall over her. Had she not been good enough for him? Did he realize she wasn't worth it? Caroline suddenly felt mad, hot tears began to fill her eyes. So he hadn't changed at all; all this time she thought she was doing something good for him, helping him, making him a better person. When in fact, he hadn't changed at all; he had used her and then abandoned her. Caroline felt ashamed, and a fool. Why had she thought that a girl like _her_, could change a man like _him_. Caroline would have continued to analyze the situation but Bonnie pulled Caroline's attention back to her with a quick snap of her fingers.

"Come _on_ Caroline." Bonnie said, grabbing Caroline by the hand. "Everyone is staring."

Sure enough, as Caroline looked around her, she saw a few of her classmates staring bewildered at her current condition. She looked down at herself, noticing her period nightgown that was very short and very revealing. Caroline moved so fast then that Bonnie could hardly keep up with her.

As Caroline began to push through the crowd of surprised people, she noticed that she felt different, weaker.

"Bonnie, what happened to me?" Caroline asked, she was hoping Bonnie could provide an explanation for her current condition; it was as if she suddenly came down with a cold.

"That bad?" Bonnie asked, looping her arm through Caroline's. "It must have been Tequila. I told you too much of that shit could lead to long term memory loss."

"Bonnie!" Caroline hissed as they moved past the crowd and toward Bonnie's car. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Bonnie asked, as they both ducked into her car. "You're the one that was passed out in the middle of Mystic Park, half naked!"

"Bonnie, I'm serious," Caroline said, turning to face her friend. "I went back, to the 20's, and then the 30's, and now I feel weird." She said feeling herself panic. "I think there might be something wrong with the spell."

Bonnie stared at Caroline for what seemed like forever, then, she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Caroline, what _are_ you smoking?" Bonnie said in between giggles. "You sound like Jimmy Hall from Physics."

Caroline didn't say anything as Bonnie started the car. She leaned back in her seat, trying to clear her thoughts. Bonnie didn't remember, she didn't _remember. _Caroline knew the future was going to change, but this much? So much so that Bonnie didn't even remember sending Caroline into the past? Caroline had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that things had changed more than she thought.

Bonnie drove through the neighborhoods, staring at the houses as they passed by, everything looked to be in order, nothing had changed about Mystic Falls, it still looked the same, which called for a sigh of relief from Caroline.

"If your mom asks," Bonnie said as they pulled up in front of Caroline's house. "You stayed the night at my house."

Caroline looked at Bonnie, really looked at her. She seemed so different, drastically different, in a way she seemed happier.

"Alright," Caroline mumbled, she felt exhausted, all of this time traveling was taking a toll on her. "Do you know if Elena's home? I think I'll go- um- talk to her about the dance stuff." Caroline said, even if Bonnie had changed, that didn't mean that Elena had too.

Bonnie suddenly gave Caroline an alarmed look, as if she had just said the most preposterous thing. Then after a moment, Bonnie leaned forward, her voice low.

"Caroline," She said, whispering. "Are you ok? Seriously, you're kind of scaring me."

Caroline tried to laugh this off, but it came out more sad than humorous.

"All I asked was if Elena was home?" Caroline said.

Again there was a pause, then Bonnie turned away and closing her eyes.

"You're not funny Caroline," she said, now she looked mad, as if Caroline had insulted her.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline said, throwing her hands up.

"Really?" Bonnie screamed. "You're really going to pretend that Elena isn't dead? This isn't funny Caroline!"

Caroline sat back then; she felt flushed, as if someone had just slapped her across the face. Then, she did cry, it came out in loud sobs, her tears blurred her vision, she could barely feel Bonnie wrap her arms around her. What had she done? What had she done? Then something happened, that again threw Caroline through a loop; she could hear blood pounding in her ear. She frowned, lifting her right hand and bringing it to the left side of her chest. She placed it on her breast, feeling the rhythmic beat of her heart.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

_I'm human _

She kept repeating it in her head, trying to make it sound real. Bonnie was pacing Caroline's room, mumbling things to herself.

"I wish you would tell me what's going on," Bonnie said, stopping to stare at Caroline. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

_I'm human _

She repeated it again, hating the sound of it. Caroline was lying on her bed, her face up toward the ceiling. After her hysteric breakdown in Bonnie's car, she had brought Caroline inside and sat her down in her room.

"Bonnie," Caroline finally said, her voice wavering. "I need to ask you some stuff, and you can't ask why."

"Why?" Bonnie asked, which lead to an angry glance from Caroline.

"What?" Bonnie said throwing her hands up. "I can't ask why, I can't ask why?"

Caroline sighed, closing her eyes.

"Just, _please_, Bonnie." Caroline said, groaning.

"Fine," Bonnie said, moving in next to her best friend. "But I want you to know, that I'm truly concerned for your health, that stunt you pulled in the car with Elena-"

"When did she die?" Caroline asked, cutting Bonnie off.

Bonnie stared at Caroline a moment, confused, although she followed through with what Caroline had asked her to do, and just answered.

"It was a year and a half ago," Bonnie whispered, her eyebrows knitted together. "Remember? When her parents and her drove off of Wickery Bridge?"

Caroline's eyes shot open, and she turned to look at Bonnie.

"What?" She asked, now sitting up. "But what about Stefan?"

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Stefan who?" She asked, as Caroline sighed deeply, her eyes returning to the ceiling. What had she done? No wonder Elena was dead, Stefan never _came_, and therefore he never saved her.

"What about Damon? Katherine? Elijah? Rebekah?" Her voice swept easily across the names, but she paused at the end, her voice barely chocking out the last one. "_Klaus_?"

She turned to look at Bonnie, hoping for some recognition; some hope that this was all a dream and she was going to wake up.

"Caroline," Bonnie said, shaking her head. "I have no idea who any of those people are."

Caroline turned away from Bonnie; she could feel herself begin to freak out, her breaths came out heavily, the sound of her blood pumping in her ears.

"And I'm human," Caroline said, her voice cracking.

"Yeah, and be lucky," Bonnie said, laughing lightly, to try and ease the tension. "You aren't a witch, like me."

Caroline turned to Bonnie quickly, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You know you're a _witch_?" Caroline asked, she could feel her heart soar, finally some reminder of her old life.

Bonnie paused again, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously Caroline, did you, like, check out mentally for the past year?" Bonnie asked. "Remember at the lake house? When I made those leaves levitate?"

"Yeah of course," Caroline said, although it was obvious she didn't.

Caroline didn't know what was going on. For some reason Stefan didn't come back; but why? Caroline knew she had to find out, but how? Then she knew, even if Bonnie wasn't going to be any help, she knew a witch that would. The only witch she knew, and the only one she knew that would be alive at this time. Sheila Bennett.

Caroline smiled at Bonnie then, trying to reassure her that she was fine, that everything was going to be fine. She needed to find Sheila, without Bonnie. She was the only person that would have any clue of what happened to all the vampires; what happened to _her._

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"Would you like some tea?" Sheila asked offering Caroline a place to sit. Sheila's house was the same as Caroline had remembered it; it was weird seeing her alive, after everything that had happened. Sheila also seemed surprised to see Caroline, as if the arrival of her granddaughter's best friend was odd, then again it was, but Caroline had no one else to turn to.

"No, thank you," Caroline said with a smile.

"Now what can I help you with?" Sheila asked, sitting down across from Caroline. "It isn't every day I see one of Bonnie's friends on my doorstep alone and looking scared out of her mind."

Caroline swallowed; she forgot how intuitive Sheila was, which made her even more nervous.

"I was hoping you could help me figure something out," Caroline said, twiddling her thumbs.

"What about?" Sheila asked her eyes focusing in on Caroline.

"It's about vampires," Caroline said, trying to ease into the subject.

Sheila breathed out slowly, considering this.

"And why would a sweet girl like you be so curious about a devilish subject like that?" Sheila asked.

"I know," Caroline said, her voice lowering into a deep whisper. "I know their real, or at least they were."

Sheila's eyes widened at Caroline's confession; her mouth slightly hanging open.

"Caroline.." Sheila warned.

"Sheila please," Caroline said, shaking her head. "I'm not some naive little girl, what happened to them, where are they?"

"Extinct," Sheila said quickly, as if the word was burning the inside of her mouth. Caroline sat back her eyes wide.

"What?" She asked, this wasn't what she expected. She wanted an answer to why she wasn't a vampire anymore, to why Stefan hadn't come to Mystic Falls, but this wasn't what she expected at all. "I don't understand."

"I don't know how you know about them," Sheila said, her voice was low. "But you would be smart to erase them from your memory."

"Sheila, how did they become extinct? What happened?" Caroline said, she was leaning forward her hands clawing at the inside of her thighs. She didn't have time for Sheila's witch babbles.

Sheila didn't say anything for some time, but by the look in Caroline's eyes, a desperate look that had Sheila on edge, she finally answered.

"Now I'm only telling you this because it doesn't matter anymore, as far as I know, they're folk tales." Sheila said, leaning forward.

"But they aren't," Caroline said, nodding.

Shelia smiled at this. "Coming from someone else they might be, but when you lived in the time when they were still alive, it's as real as it gets."

Caroline leaned back then, waiting for Sheila to continue.

"It was only about twenty years ago when I first heard about it." Sheila said, taking a sip from her cup of tea. "The spirits talk Caroline, and us witches down here walking among humans, we hear their babble."

Caroline nodded at this, urging Sheila to continue, lord knows this woman could go on forever.

"I remember standing in my kitchen one evening just listening to them," Sheila said, leaning back and smiling. "They said the war was over."

Caroline frowned at this, watching Sheila take another sip of tea.

"I was confused about which war they were talking about, I thought it was the current war we were fighting in, but then I heard the word 'vampire' whispered in the air." She said, shaking her head. "They talked of a vampire; one of the Original vampires, his name was Klaus."

Caroline sucked in quickly, feeling her heart race faster.

"Someone had killed him, staked him, his body burning as the witches celebrated." Sheila said, she was smiling. "The witches kept repeating 'the bloodline' over and over."

She turned to Caroline, who had tears in her eyes, trying to hide them, she looked away.

"Now that he was dead, they would all die," Sheila said, setting her tea down.

Caroline took a deep breath, turning back to Sheila.

"That doesn't makes sense," Caroline said. "Not all vampire's are descended from his bloodline."

"But they are baby," Sheila said, leaning forward. "Every single one of them was, and now that he is dead, they all are."

Caroline quickly stood up, her body was shaking. That was why Stefan wasn't here, he was _dead_. That was why she wasn't a vampire, Katherine never got to Mystic Falls because she died _too_. All of it was a chain reaction, starting with Klaus and ending with Elena dead, and her a human. Klaus was dead, he was _dead._

"Caroline," Sheila said, standing up to meet Caroline's gaze. "Are you alright sweets?"

Caroline wasn't. Tears were now freely flowing from her face, down her cheek, past her chin. Her arms were crossed over her body, trying to hold herself together. This wasn't what she wanted.

"I have to go," Caroline said after a moment, she then turned to leave.

"Caroline," Sheila's voice echoed behind Caroline, but she was already out the door and down the steps of the front porch.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

Caroline twirled the straw in her drink around in circles, trying to make sense of this situation. She was sitting at a table, alone, at the Grille, drowning her sorrows in a diet coke.

Klaus was _dead_. Even saying it in her head, Caroline felt sick. Someone had staked him, and it had ended the bloodline; it had ended the vampire race.

Caroline groaned placing her head delicately in her hands. What a mess she had made. Bonnie was right, one mistake in the past could have lasting effects on the future. Maybe she had forced Klaus to stay another day in New York, setting him back from his planned agenda, therefore allowing Mikael to catch up with him. There were so many what if's.

But she hated Klaus for making her leave, for sending her back to a place she no longer recognized. Elena was dead, and Caroline was back to her human self. And then it hit Caroline. This was what her life was supposed to be like. Without all the vampire's and werewolves; Elena should have died in that car crash, and the entire town would mourn, and then they would continue on with their lives. Caroline was exactly where she should have been all along, in Mystic Falls, the gossip girl of the town. The bitchy sheriffs daughter.

"Ah there's the woman of the hour," Caroline heard someone say; she turned to her right, catching a glimpse of Tyler and Matt. As they walked into the Grille, Caroline noticed Matt's football bag wrapped around his shoulder. Caroline watched a smiling Tyler head over to the bar, where a very much alive, and slutty Vicki stood. She smiled at Tyler as he walked up to her, sliding his football bag off his shoulder and grabbing Vicki's face, bringing it to his for a kiss. Caroline watched, half-heartedly. And Tyler was human, not a werewolf or a vampire. Caroline could see in the way he walked and gestured that he was the guy she hated in high school, the old him. Caroline sighed looking away, but then she caught Matt's eye.

He smiled at her eagerly. He then took the Grille's steps by two's, and in a matter of moments he was planting himself right next to her, catching Caroline by surprise.

Although what shocked her even more was when he grabbed her face in between his hands, and kissed her hard, making her gasp for air.

_What the hell, _Caroline thought as he pulled away, sighing loudly before grabbing her coke and taking a long sip.

"How was cheerleading?" He asked, smiling at her.

She wasn't smiling back, in fact, she was sure she had a grimace on her face. They were a thing, not only could Caroline tell from the kiss, but also by the way he shared her beverage, and scooted in closer to her.

She was dating Matt Donovan, again.

So it _was_ like the high school experience she was supposed to live, she was dating the captain of the football team; it was as if the world had given her a do-over, without vampire's, a simpler life; a life that at one point she thought she wanted.

Caroline then found herself pushing Matt away; actually she was shoving him, and soon it turned into hits and screams.

"What the _hell_ Caroline," Matt said, scooting quickly out of the booth. Caroline didn't respond as she pushed out, grabbing her coat and heading for the exit.

She didn't have any more tears to cry, she had wasted them all. As she walked out of the Grille, looking around her, she realized that she would rather have a town crawling with vampire's then living a life that would never be exciting, a life that would never challenge her.

She knew what she had to do, what she wanted to do, to save all the people that she loved, and to save herself.

She looked down at her daylight ring, watching as a few raindrops fell, hitting it softly. She had one more trip to the past, one more shot to do things right, to fix everything; and she wouldn't fail this time.

So she brought the ring up close to her fast beating heart, and looked up at the sky as it opened, allowing a thousand raindrops to fall and wash away her past mistakes.

**As I said, this is a filler chapter; but I still hoped you liked it. I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow most likely. Only two more chapters to go before the end! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Two in one night! ;) Here yah go! GOGOGOGO. **

Caroline felt like she had been lying in her bed for days, waiting for the ring to take her. Although it gave her time to plot. Most likely Mikael was the culprit; he had the only stake that could kill Klaus. So she needed to find him, and stop him before it was too late. There was only one thing that had her worried; what if the universe sent her to a time period after Klaus was killed? Then it was over, she was screwed, and so was the entire vampire race.

"Caroline," Caroline turned her head, watching her mom walk into the room; she was in her sheriff uniform, although her voice was tender. "Honey, you've been laying in bed for hours, what is going on?"

"Nothing," Caroline said, her voice was sharp. She just wanted to be alone; her mother was the last person she wanted to involve in this. Caroline noticed that with each trip, the in-between time, when she was in the present, got shorter and shorter. Which means that any moment she could disappear, and she didn't want her mom in the room when this happened.

"Caroline…" Her mom said, tilting her head to the side.

Caroline sighed, she knew she had to pull the teenage card; it was the only thing that got her mom to leave. Caroline closed her eyes, throwing her hands in front of her eyes.

"Mom, seriously, I just don't want-" Caroline began to say, but then she suddenly felt airborne. As if she were flying, and sure enough as Caroline opened her eyes, she was peering up into the night sky. She was moving slowly, drifting, as if she were in a dream.

"What in hell-" Caroline said; then she felt herself begin to fall.

Caroline looked down quickly, noticing that the ground was fast approaching. Caroline let out a scream as she saw that she was about to fall into a mass of trees.

The first tree she hit left a shooting pain in her left arm, at which Caroline let out another loud shriek. She then bounced onto another tree that lodged a piece of wood into her right leg. Caroline tried to grab onto something, anything, but the branches kept slipping in between her weak fingers. Caroline let out another yelp as she tumbled down onto a smaller tree; limb over limb, branch after branch she made her way down the tree violently until she hit the ground with a hard thud.

Caroline couldn't move, or breathe. The only thing her voice allowed was a soft whimper. She was sure she had broken her left arm, and there were more than a few cracked ribs. Caroline could also feel hot sticky blood seeping from her right leg, where a piece of wood had been, but was now torn off, leaving the wound open.

Caroline had been in her bed only moments before, and now she was in some forest, with multiple broken bones. Caroline was more than a little pissed at the destination. She groaned, trying to roll over, but it was no use, the pain was too excruciating, she had to bite on her tongue so she wouldn't scream again.

The second thing that came to her mind was that she was going to die. She was in the middle of nowhere, and she couldn't scream or call out without the pain taking over. Then she remembered once again that wherever she was, there was a chance that Klaus was somewhere near by, so biting her cheek and summoning up all her will, she called out to him.

"Klaus," She whispered, her voice was raspy, and she cringed at the pain.

She called his name again, only louder; although it came out more as a yelp, with his name somewhere in the mix.

She called his name two more times, before she couldn't anymore. She felt as if she were already dead, and with a slight push of her body she was able to roll over, although she couldn't help the two tears that escaped her eyes as she did so. She looked up at the night sky, the trees framing it perfectly. She wondered if this was how it all ended, if this was what she deserved. To die alone, amounting to nothing. She could feel her eyes closing, her mouth partly open, the lack of blood making her woozy, she considered giving up, but then she heard something move beside her.

She saw him then, he was looking down at her wildly, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. He was hiding in the shadows though, looking around as if he expected this to be a trap.

"Klaus," Caroline wasn't sure if it even slipped from her lips. But it must have because Klaus was next to her in seconds.

"Caroline," he said, looking at her body, she tried to picture how deformed she looked, but her vision was beginning to go black again. "You're…"

"Human," she finished for him, eyes closed.

There was a pause, as if he were considering this, then she heard him break his skin with his teeth and begin to feed her his blood.

"Come on love," He whispered. "Drink faster."

She tried, the urgency in his voice pushing her forward. She wondered why he was in such a hurry; maybe he was running from someone. _Mikael._ Caroline thought, which urged her to force down the less than appetizing blood faster.

She felt a crack in her ribs then, once, twice, three times. She left out a yelp as her body fixed itself, repairing all the broken bones, mending what had been cracked. Soon she felt blood return to her face, she felt fuller, healthier. His blood was working, and she looked up at him then, really seeing him for the first time. He wasn't smiling, instead he wore a frown; his eyes were frantic, although his hands were tender as they began to lift her, getting her to a sitting position.

"Come on," he whispered in her ear, trying to pull her up. "We can't stay here."

Caroline followed his orders; she could hear the urgency in his voice. Klaus gave her more blood as she began to limp through the forest, after awhile he became frustrated, and swung his arm around her waist, his other arm dipping down to lift her feet. He carried her then, quickly through the forest.

After a few moments of running, he suddenly stopped. They were deeper in the forest then they were only moments before. Klaus let out a breath as he set her down, looking around him.

Caroline sat down on a rock still trying to recuperate. Her head was throbbing, something she didn't miss being a vampire. She hated feeling weak, and that's exactly what she felt like in this moment.

"It's Mikael," Klaus said after a few moments of silence.

"I figured," Caroline said, stretching out her right leg, the one that moments before had been shattered.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, his voice was demanding, Caroline could tell he was on edge.

Caroline held up her daylight ring, wiggling her fingers slowly. "I was transported into the sky this time." Caroline said, she was less than amused.

Klaus was still looking around, listening for movement.

"How many times do you have left?" He asked, his voice was tender now, as if he were remembering the last time he saw her.

"This is my last trip," Caroline said, looking down at the ground.

Klaus nodded, he then turned to look at her, examining her closely. "And would you mind telling me why you're human?"

"Only if you tell me why the hell you sent me back." Caroline said, her voice was suddenly sharp.

Klaus continued to look at her, his eyes softening.

"Caroline.." He began to say, but she cut him off, her words like knives.

"And if it was because I wasn't good enough for you," she said, her voice catching. "The least you could have done is said it to my face."

Klaus seemed angry by this because he abandoned his lookout perch and marched straight over to her, lifting her from the rock gently by the arm.

"You thought I sent you back because you weren't good enough for me!" Klaus asked, his voice was low and angry as if she had insulted him. "I waited for you for centuries!" He said, he sounded hurt.

"You've been more than good enough for me; you're far better than I deserve, it's I that doesn't deserve _you_, and that's why I sent you back." He said, his voice low.

"Don't do that!" Caroline hissed, as he began to turn away. "You knew I wanted to stay with you, you were good enough for me, but _you_ couldn't see that."

"You know what I did see?" He said, turning back to her, lips so close she could feel his breath. "I saw that you missed your family, your friends, and I wasn't going to take that away from you!"

He then walked away from her, returning to his perch, looking out over the forest. Caroline was so angry, her hands were clenched into fists. She had never been filled with so much anger, yet so much passion. Caroline tried to find the right words to describe what she was feeling; she hated him, yet she wanted to kiss him. She knew what it was then; she loved him. It filled her then, from top to bottom and it wasn't until she said it in her head that it exploded from her.

"Are you going to tell me why you're human now?" He asked after awhile, slowly turning to her. Caroline sighed loudly, sitting back down on the rock.

"It's because of you," Caroline said after a moment. She told him how she had returned as a human, and it wasn't until she figured out he died that she put the pieces together.

"I don't understand," Caroline said after she explained it to him. "How is it that when you die, all vampire's die, I thought each original had their own bloodline?"

Klaus took all of this in, sighing deeply. Caroline watched him closely, as he stepped down from the perch, and instead sat down on it.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Klaus said, Caroline clenched her jaw at this.

"Then tell me now," Caroline said, crossing her arms over her chest. "The truth."

"Do you remember back when I told you that Tatia was dead?" Klaus said, playing with a piece of grass; Caroline nodded.

"Well," He said, looking up at her. "I knew she wasn't."

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"I knew that my mother was planning to turn my siblings and I into vampires, I heard her discussing it with Ayanna." He said, gesturing with his hands. "I was eager, in fact, elated to become this creature that could live forever."

"But I wanted insurance, something that guaranteed my survival." He said, shaking his head. "I wanted to make it so that if I die, so does the rest of the vampire race, therefore no living creature would be stronger than me, and no creature with my equal strength would dare destroy me, because they would die also."

Caroline sat on her rock, watching Klaus re-tale his past, a past even she wasn't aware of.

"I went to Ayanna the night before my mother was to perform the spell to turn us into vampires." He said, sighing deeply. "I wanted her to help me achieve this level of superiority, although it was practically handed to me on a silver platter when I saw my brother had brought Tatia to Ayanna, asking to spare her."

"I knew that when Ayanna agreed she was going to use a _binding spell_, the exact spell I needed to connect my siblings to me." Klaus said, he now stood, standing on the perch, looking out at the forest, and listening for a moment.

"Once she performed the spell, all I had to do was slip my blood into the wine we were all to drink that night in order for their blood to be bound with mine." He whispered, as if he were ashamed of it. "The spell worked, not only for Tatia and Elijah, but also for me, I was reassured of this when Tatia survived."

Klaus was looking at the ground now, as Caroline connected the last remaining pieces.

"I thought you loved her," Caroline said, biting her lip. Klaus smiled at this.

"Once maybe," he said, shrugging. "But that was before I found something else I desired," he said laughing. "Power."

Caroline nodded at this, closing her eyes.

"Now you can see why people knowing this would be dangerous for me," He said, his voice a whisper. "Vampire's don't care about living anymore, most of them would be glad to die, and drag the rest of the vampire race down along with them."

"You mean Mikael," Caroline said, swallowing hard. Klaus nodded at this.

"In the future, you said I died." Klaus said, as Caroline nodded. "It was a curse I put upon myself, that is now catching up to me."

"I'm not going to let you die," Caroline said, her voice soft as she moved toward him. "I'm going to fix this."

Caroline took in a steady breath, rubbing her lips together.

"I have to," Caroline said, nodding. "For everyone."

Klaus shook his head. "Love, you don't have to save everyone; you _can't_ save everyone."

"I can try," Caroline said, taking a deep breath. "I have to try and fix what's been broken."

"Why is it so important that you try and fix what's been broken?" Klaus said, shaking his head.

"Because that's all _I_ am Klaus; a broken girl, in a broken town, full of broken people." She said, her voice catching. "There must be some hope out there, something that keeps us fighting."

"You're not broken Caroline," Klaus said, stepping toward her.

"Yes I am," Caroline said, tears were filling her eyes.

"No," Klaus said, grabbing Caroline's face in his hands. "You're just wounded; we all are."

Caroline was crying now, hot tears running down her face.

"But you healed me," Klaus said, as heavy sobs escaped from Caroline. "You fixed me love."

Caroline took in a shaky breath.

"We have to help them Klaus," Caroline said, her voice raspy. "My friends."

Klaus nodded at this, pulling away from her.

Klaus looked out, Caroline was about to say something but Klaus put up a hand.

"They've gotten closer," Klaus said. "We have to move."

"They?" Caroline asked as Klaus took her hand and began to pull her through the forest. "Who else is with him?"

"I can't tell," Klaus said, moving quicker. "But there is more than one, I can hear the walking pattern."

Caroline looked around the forest, listening to the flapping of birds wings.

"Where are we exactly?" Caroline asked, and for the first time she saw a smile on Klaus' lips.

"We're in Mystic Falls." He said, pulling her along.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" Caroline asked, as they continued quickly through the trees.

"I came here to try and find a Bennett witch," he said hitting away tree branches. "One that might help me destroy Mikael's white oak stake."

"You really thought a Bennett witch was going to help you with that?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow.

Klaus shrugged, which meant he didn't plan on asking, more like threatening.

"It wasn't until I arrived that I realized Mikael was here also, he had been tracking me." Klaus said. "The forest seemed like the easiest way to lose him, besides, it reminds me of home."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at this. She had forgotten that he had lived here once when he was human, their family living on a reservation. Then, suddenly, Caroline realized something, _the white oak_.

"Klaus," Caroline said suddenly. He turned around, curious as to why she had stopped.

"The white oak!" She whispered, flailing her arms.

Klaus frowned. "Yes, Mikael has the last of it."

"No," Caroline said, shaking her head rapidly. "He doesn't."

Klaus frowned at this, turning to face her fully. Caroline explained that in present time, when her friends had wanted to kill him, they used the wood from the old Wickery Bridge.

"That entire bridge is made out of that white oak trees wood." Caroline said, Klaus' eyes widened at this. "We have to destroy it."

Klaus nodded, looking around, trying to gather his bearings.

"Come on," he said, offering her his hand. She took it, and in one easy motion he swept her off the ground and into his arms, and then he ran.

They were at the bridge in a matter of seconds, and quickly Klaus took out a lighter from his pocket; and began to slowly light it on fire.

It took three hours before the entire bridge was one fire. Caroline took in a sigh of relief as the flames began to tear the bridge apart piece by piece.

"That takes care of that," Klaus said, his eyes watching the flames, mesmerized. "Now, let's leave."

Suddenly, Caroline saw movement in the bushes behind Klaus; then she saw Mikael pop his head out behind one of the trees.

"Klaus, look out!" Caroline screamed as Klaus whipped around just before Mikael plunged the white oak stake into Klaus heart.

Klaus knocked the wooden stake from Mikael's hands with ease. It slid across the dirt road, landing only feet away from Caroline. She immediately went and grabbed it, holding it tightly in her hands. Caroline saw Klaus, in a struggle to keep Mikael down, throw her the lighter. Caroline picked it up from the ground and began to try and catch the flame, when she finally got it, she held it up to the wood.

"No!" Mikael roared. Suddenly Caroline saw more movement from the bushes.

In less than a second Tatia appeared, her arm extended out as if to stop Caroline.

"Caroline, don't" Tatia said, her voice low.

"Tatia," Caroline said, the flame inches from the wood. "If you kill Klaus, then Elena dies." Caroline said the words quickly; she had to stop Tatia. Tatia's face twisted, as if she were confused by this news.

"Don't listen to her!" Mikael yelled, Klaus had him on the ground, although he was having a hard time keeping him down. Mikael grunted as he tried to break free.

Tatia seemed to consider this, because her eyes moved from Mikael to Caroline.

"Trust me Tatia," Caroline said, nodding. "Please."

Suddenly, Klaus let out a painful cry as Mikael jabbed a large piece of wood into Klaus side, giving him enough time to break free from Klaus' grasp.

Before Caroline realized what was happening, both the lighter and the white oak stake were hit from her hands as Mikael pulled Caroline into a headlock. Caroline saw Klaus lunge forward at this, and heard Tatia gasp.

"I'll kill her," Mikael said, his voice deep and angry. "You take a step near that stake and I will snap her neck." Klaus pulled the piece of wood out of his side, his eyes on Caroline.

"Unhand her," Klaus growled, walking toward him. Mikael began to laugh, as Caroline began to choke under his grip.

"You are in love with her?" Mikael asked, raising an eyebrow. "Would do anything for her?"

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment; he remained motionless, his eyes never leaving Caroline's.

"Let her be Mikael," Klaus said, his anger rising. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, but she has everything to do with this." Mikael said. "She was the reason you got away last time, the reason you're still alive."

Klaus growled, trying to move closer, to get a good angle, to attack. He was being beat at his own game.

"Tatia," Mikael hissed after a moment. "Pick up the stake."

Tatia followed Mikael's orders, hesitantly.

"Klau-" Caroline tried to say, but Mikael pressed hard against her throat cutting off her words.

Klaus looked so helpless in this moment, Caroline had never seen him like this; so desperate, willing to do anything to save her.

"Please," Klaus finally said, clenching his fists.

Klaus' eyes moved back to Caroline's, she could feel Mikael beginning to slowly suffocate her, and she knew in that moment she was going to die; even if Klaus gave Mikael everything he wanted, Mikael would kill her, just to torture Klaus.

There was only one thing left to do as Mikael laughed, pressing down hard on Caroline's throat. She opened her mouth, Klaus' eyes watching her intensely and desperately as she mouthed 'I love you.'

It lingered on her lips a moment more and then she felt the twist, heard the pop, and everything went black.

**Phew! I really hoped you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter is the last one of this story! Thank you all so much for reading! More to come! **


	16. Chapter 16

**HERE IT IS! My last chapter. Enjoy. **

Caroline could feel a soft breeze touch her face; her long bangs tickling her eyes. She rolled over, feeling her warm silk sheets rub against her skin. She didn't need to open her eyes to know she was back in her bedroom. She could hear the rain pounding onto the earth outside her open window.

Her throat was dry and scratchy; as if she desperately needed something to drink. When she finally opened her eyes, she could tell that it was late morning. She had no idea how long she had been dead for. It was in that last split second before dying that she remembered Klaus had given her blood to heal her broken bones. So now she was in transition, again.

Caroline couldn't bring herself to sit up, she didn't have the strength. She knew Klaus was dead, after all, she had left him there with Tatia armed with the stake and Mikael ready to take him down. Caroline sighed loudly, she had tried so hard to change the past, so much so that it had consumed her; and in the end, everything that she had been working toward, to save Elena, to save the vampire race, to save _him_, had been for nothing.

Caroline heard a soft knock on her door, and then it cracked open slowly; her mom poked her head in a moment later.

"Caroline," Her mother said, tapping the door lightly. "If you don't start getting ready soon, we're going to be late."

Caroline frowned at the ceiling.

"Late for what?" Caroline asked, not moving an inch.

"The family tea at the Lockwood house!" Her mom said, barely smiling. "You're the one that insisted we go."

Caroline nodded at this, although of course, she never remembered suggesting such a thing. Then again, she didn't know who she was in the present, for all she knew her old shallow self could still be dating Matt, and Elena could still be dead.

Her mom closed the door after giving her one more warning to hurry up; slowly Caroline sat up. She definitely felt weaker; her arms felt limp and her legs were aching.

She looked at her tired eyes in the mirror, knowing that if she didn't feed soon, she would die. Then, she realized that she would die either way. Klaus was dead, which meant that the vampire race was extinct. The minute she transitioned into a vampire she would surely die an hour later. She would have to willingly face her death; she had no choice.

So she summoned up all of her courage, and stood. Walking over to her closet she slipped on a summer dress and gazed outside, admiring the sun that broke through the clouds, creating a streak of sun light that made its way into her room. She zipped up her dress and put on make-up. She fluffed her hair, and slipped on some flats. She took a hard look at herself in the mirror. She looked exhausted, and defeated; she stepped closer to the mirror looking into her eyes, past the dead gaze and dark circles, she thought she saw a small glimmer of hope.

If Caroline was going to die, she wanted her last few hours to be surrounded by people she cared about. So she walked down the stairs in a haze, pausing as her mom slung her purse over her shoulder, commenting on how pretty Caroline looked and then they were out the door.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

One of the things that Caroline had grown used to doing every time she re-entered the present, was looking for change, if any change at all; and as her mom and her drove past all the houses, and Mystic park, she realized that the outer appearance hadn't changed but what had, laid beneath, in the crevasses of the town.

They pulled into the Lockwood driveway a moment later, the lawn and interior of the house looked to be full of people.

"Alright," Her mom said a moment later as they parked. "Let's go." She said it as if this was the last thing of earth she wanted to be doing in that moment.

Caroline got out of the car and followed her mom's lead. They walked up the driveway and began to climb the house steps.

Caroline took in a deep breath, prepared for the worst.

The first person she recognized was Bonnie, her hair was pulled up and she had on a yellow dress. She was smiling at her father, and _Grams_. It was good to see that at least Bonnie's family was still somewhat intact.

Caroline then saw Matt, who was shaking hands with a few of his friends on the football team. Caroline then scanned the crowd, her eyes landing on Tyler.

When Tyler spotted her he began to walk toward her, and she wondered what their relationship was like in the present. Once Tyler was in front of her, he lightly tapped the side of her arm and thanked her for coming, and then he was off greeting other people. Caroline frowned, they weren't even friends, this made Caroline sad, but she continued to push through the mass of people.

"Caroline!" She heard her name yelled, the voice was so familiar and shocking that at first Caroline thought she was still dreaming.

"Elena?" Caroline asked, her voice didn't sound like her own.

Less than a second later, Elena squeezed through a group of people and came up to Caroline, wrapping one arm around her friends shoulder and pulling her in.

"I'm glad you and your mom decided to come. My mom told me that if she ended up not coming with you, you could join our family." Elena said with a laugh.

Caroline paused, mouth open wide.

"Your mom?" She asked, she could hardly believe her ears.

"Uh yeah, over there." Elena said, pointing behind her; and sure enough, as Caroline peered over people she saw Miranda and Grayson Gilbert clinking glasses with a couple of friends. _But how? _Caroline thought to herself. _They should have died on the __Wickery Bridge__._

Then Caroline brought her hand up to her mouth, _the bridge_. Her and Klaus had burned it down. They never repaired it, therefore when they picked up Elena from the party, they didn't take that way, because there was no bridge to take. Caroline swallowed hard, although she couldn't help but feel her heart soar.

She hugged Elena again, tighter. She was alive, they were all alive.

"Jenna's here too?" Caroline asked, although Elena shook her head.

"She couldn't come because of school, but-" Elena started but Caroline waved her off, smiling.

Elena looked at her friend oddly.

"Caroline are you ok?" Elena asked, and Caroline contemplated telling her that she was dying; but of course she wouldn't, it would just be something she didn't have the energy to tell, so she nodded instead.

"I'm so glad you're all here," Caroline decided to say in the end. They were all alive, which meant that maybe Caroline hadn't completely failed after all.

Caroline looked down at the floor, and then she looked at back up at Elena.

"I have to go," Caroline said, finally, although there was a smile on her face.

"Why?" Elena asked, following Caroline as she walked toward the door.

"I just want to say goodbye to someone," Caroline said, although she knew this made no sense to Elena. But she ran down the smooth steps and down the driveway. She would walk; after all, the empty spot where the Wickery Bridge used to be wasn't too far away.

T-H-E V-A-M-P-I-R-E D-I-A-R-I-E-S

When she got there, she saw that she had been right; they hadn't even touched the area. It was exactly as she had remembered; only there weren't pieces of burnt wood everywhere.

She walked right up to the edge of where it should have begun, and she peered down into the water, trying to picture Klaus.

So she had saved everyone, everyone that should matter to her, but what about her and Klaus and all that they've been through? She loved him, and she knew this because she still felt the pang in her chest whenever she said his. Maybe she was selfish for wanting to be with him, but that's what made her feel human, and maybe she deserved to be selfish now.

Caroline lowered herself to the ground; her hands touching the area where Mikael had killed her. Maybe she was saying goodbye not only to him, but to herself. Her family and friends were safe, and that's all that should matter; but Caroline didn't want to die, she had barely begun to live. Was this what her punishment for messing with time was? Or was it because she fell in love with him?

Suddenly, Caroline heard movement in the trees behind her; she whipped around suddenly.

"Caroline?" She heard a familiar voice say.

Then pushing aside the bushes Caroline saw Stefan emerge, in his hands he had a rabbit squirming wildly.

When Caroline saw him her breath caught.

"Stefan?" She breathed.

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time. Stefan smiled at her, and pointed to himself.

"I grew up here," He said, with a laugh. "Just came back to visit."

Caroline shook her head. "You're supposed to me dead." Stefan seemed shocked by this.

"Ouch," He said, although he wasn't smiling. "It's good to see you too."

"I mean," Caroline said, she was at loss for words. "Klaus died…"

Stefan seemed confused by this because his eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't know?" He asked, stepping toward her. Caroline sighed loudly.

"What?" She asked, panicked. "Know what?"

"Klaus is alive Caroline, I mean, he lives here." Stefan said, pointing behind Caroline. "Not too far from here."

"_What_?" Caroline asked, looking behind her, then back at Stefan. It wasn't possible, he should be dead, there was no way he could have gotten away without Mikael catching him immediately.

"Yeah, he's been here for a few years, him and Rebekah." Stefan said shrugging. "I actually came here to visit her, and to come back home." He said, opening up his arms to all of Mystic Falls. "But then I saw _her_."

Caroline knew he was talking about Elena.

"Elena?" Caroline asked, and Stefan seemed surprised by this, but he just nodded. "She knows you?"

"Barely," Stefan said, shrugging. "I'm just getting to know her."

Caroline took in a breath, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Klaus was alive, and he was here.

"Where is he?" Caroline asked, her voice sounded desperate.

Stefan smiled, he then gave her verbal directions, and Caroline realized that he had taken up residence in the same place she remembered. Caroline then walked up to Stefan, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders bringing him in close.

"Thank you," She whispered. "For everything." She was referring to the last time he had helped her, by giving Klaus her note. Stefan looked confused, although then his features softened.

"I may not know you well Caroline," He said, chucking. "But I can tell you're one hell of a girl."

He paused, nodding; as if he knew something she did not. "I can see why he waited for you."

Caroline laughed at this, bringing her hand up to her forehead. For the longest time, all she had wanted was to be wanted. She wanted to be somebody's number one; and maybe she was still his. But there was only one way to find out, so she gave Stefan one last smile, and then she took off running.

Despite her weak disposition, Caroline pushed herself faster. Of course she would feed, but for now, her mind was consumed with the thought of Klaus. He was here, he was alive, they all were.

As the house came into view, it's white exterior momentarily blinding her as she made her way up the steps. She had never felt more exhausted, or more exhilarated in her life.

Caroline didn't bother knocking. She walked right in, and smiled as she saw that everything was in its place; nothing was covered up or packed away. It made the area feel permanent, it made Caroline feel permanent, and for once she felt as if she weren't going to disappear.

As she slowly made her way into the living room, taking it all in, she spotted someone in the corner of her eye.

"You look like hell," Rebekah said, although as Caroline turned she saw that Rebekah wore a smile.

"Well, I'm kind of dying." Caroline said, although she wasn't interested in what Rebekah had to say, she wanted to find Klaus.

Rebekah nodded at this. "I know, Nick told me everything." She said, then after a beat Caroline began to move again, searching.

"Here," Rebekah said, following after Caroline. Caroline looked behind her and Rebekah who she saw was holding a cup of blood. "You don't want to look like death when you see him."

Caroline frowned, but walked over to Rebekah, taking the glass of blood in her own hand.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Caroline asked, swishing the blood around. "Last time I checked you hated me."

Rebekah seemed to consider this as she watched Caroline sip the blood, and then begin to gag and cough as her teeth began to forcefully break through her gums.

"Because you're the reason my brother is still alive, how could I hate you for that?" Rebekah said, Caroline winced and groaned as her teeth fully extended. She took more blood. "I'm still not your biggest fan." Rebekah said, shrugging. Although Caroline saw something in her eyes, respect.

"But I see how happy you make him, how happy you still make him, even after all this time." She said, licking her lips.

Caroline's teeth had retracted, and she could feel her face begin to adjust. She could feel the veins under her eyes begin to disappear, and her face return to normal. It felt fuller, and healthier; she felt stronger.

Rebekah didn't say anything else as she turned and walked away; although Caroline couldn't help but smile. Rebekah was soon off her mind as her thoughts were brought back to Klaus. She hunted the dining room, and then the kitchen. Pausing in the library, Caroline suddenly smelt it. The subtle, yet lingering fragrance of paint. It drifted up from the open window of the library, and she knew he was outside.

She ran downstairs, and as she reached the base, bringing herself closer to the backdoors; she saw him. His hand was holding a brush as he stood back and looked at his canvas. It had smudges of paint here and there, although nothing substantial yet, but it was a work in progress.

Caroline opened the door, and stepped out onto the back deck, waiting for him to take notice of her.

He didn't turn to look at her at first; instead he kept his eyes on his work, although Caroline could see a slow smile creep onto his face as if he could feel her presence.

"You know love, I've been waiting for you," he said finally, his words lingering in the air. The same, yet different all at once. He didn't seem surprised by her appearance; it was as if he was expected it.

Caroline couldn't stop smiling, although it was small. She also didn't say anything for some time, watching him closely, taking in the moment.

"You remember?" She asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot; her feet pressing down hard on the wood beneath her.

Then for the first time he turned to look at her, his eyes locking with hers as they narrowed, as if he were having a hard time seeing her, or as If he were trying to make sure she was really there. Then his eyes softened, and he put on a sad smile.

"I remember," He whispered.

Then Caroline half ran to him, and in one easy motion he dropped the brush, and wound his arms around her waist bringing her up to meet him.

She hugged him hard, burying her face in-between his shoulder and his neck.

"How?" She asked, although it came out more as a croak.

Klaus placed his hand behind her head, and brought her down so that she could look into his eyes.

"Mikael had me held down," Klaus said, sighing. "He was ordering Tatia to kill me; screaming at her."

"She just stood there though," He said, looking past Caroline into the distance, remembering. "The stake was in her hand, and she had the perfect shot."

Caroline shook her head, she didn't understand why then, why not kill him.

"Then it was as if something clicked in her head," he said, looking down. "Her demeanor changed suddenly."

Caroline took a step back from Klaus, watching him closely.

"Instead of looking at _me_ with hatred," He said, shaking his head. "She was looking at _Mikael."_

"She was looking from him to your dead body." He said, taking Caroline's hand. "I think she was angry at him for killing you."

"She killed him instead?" Caroline said, as Klaus nodded. "So she actually listened to what I said; her killing you would kill Elena."

Klaus considered this. "Maybe," he said, shrugging. "Or maybe she realized that the side she was playing for was actually the bad side."

Caroline shook her head, she didn't understand. "He killed you sweetheart, and you were innocent. You weren't the intended target, and I think that slightly pissed her off, to know she was the assistant of the bad guy; a man who was killing innocent people for his own selfish reasons."

Caroline looked past Klaus, trying to remember Tatia from that night, trying to picture her anger toward Mikael for killing her. So Tatia had been good in the end, Caroline had to admit she had pegged her for more of the Katherine type at one point, but in the end, she turned out more like Elena.

"I thought I was dead, that it had happened so fast that I hadn't even felt it," Klaus said, turning away from Caroline. "But then I felt Mikael begin to fall on top of me. I pushed him off easily, watching him tumble to the side, his chest catching fire. I took one look at Tatia, and then she was gone, and I haven't seen her since."

Caroline nodded at this, hoping that Tatia was ok, wherever she was.

"It took me a moment," Klaus said, looking down at the ground. "To realize that you weren't actually dead, that you had drank my blood." He looked as if this memory were uncomfortable to him; it made him squirm.

"I knew you would wake up in transition, but I knew you wouldn't wake up in that time period." Klaus said, walking away from Caroline.

"So I waited," Klaus said, laughing at this. "I traveled for a bit, until you got older. Then I came back."

He turned to look at Caroline, his eyes sad.

"I made a home for myself and my family," He said, gesturing to the house. "Meanwhile watching you grow up, waiting for the day you would remember me."

Caroline smiled at this, picturing Klaus waiting impatiently.

"And now here I am," Caroline said, her voice slow.

"Here you are," Klaus said, walking over to her, grabbing her hand in his and kissing it quickly.

"And you remember me," She said softly as Klaus took her chin in his hand.

"And you're no longer my disappearing girl," Klaus said, smiling down at her.

Caroline tucked her head under Klaus' chin, resting it on his chest, listening to his silent heart.

"No," Caroline said, closing her eyes and smiling. "Now I'm just your girl."

Their hands intertwined perfectly, like all the constellations, as he drew her in close, whispering about the past, the future, and everything in between. Caroline then raised her head, smiling at him as he bent down, pressing his lips softly against her own; embracing all her desire's, fulfilling all of his, and binding their hearts together.

THE END

**Thank you all again for reading this story, it means a lot. I had so much fun writing it; it makes me sad to think that it's over. Maybe I'll write another story about them again someday. Cheers everyone; and thanks again!**

**Follow me on tumblr: thee-blissinator**


End file.
